Runaway
by SilverDaye
Summary: Imperial Prince Luke runs away from home to escape his overprotective father Emperor Vader. Jumping from planet to planet he finds himself creditless on Tatooine. While working for more money to leave the planet, Luke meets an old man named Ben Kenobi. But Luke knows he can't stay in one place for long for surely his father is hunting him down.
1. Chapter 1

**Runaway**

 **Summary:** _Imperial Prince Luke runs away from home to escape his overprotective father Emperor Vader. Jumping from planet to planet he finds himself creditless on Tatooine. While working for more money to leave the planet, Luke meets an old man named Ben Kenobi. But Luke knows he can't stay in one place for long for surely his father is hunting him down._

 **I do not own Star Wars. Done for fun.**

* * *

The twin suns of Tatooine were finally starting to set. The sky was changing color from its bright blue to a golden red. Luke pulled at the borrowed tan tunic he wore. It was itchy and coarse. Sand had gotten everywhere including places he wasn't sure how the sand had actually gotten there. He looked over his shoulder at the farm homestead. It was small and meager and was just like the other homesteads he had seen while on this trip. But what had caught his attention were the three rectangular stones set away from the home.

They were graves, Luke realized. He read the names. They all belonged to the Lars family. Yet his eyes kept being pulled back to the grave of Shmi Lars. Shmi. Shmi? The name tickled his brain. He had heard it before, but where? When? Was it in a history lesson? When he was forced to memorize names of important people of the Empire? There were a lot of names for Imperial Prince Luke Vader to know. From senators to royalty to high ranking officers to influential businessmen. There were thousands upon thousands of names. Yet the name Shmi bounced around his head. Where did he know it from?

He felt the hair on the back of his neck and arms stand on end. Luke turned. That old man Ben was staring at him as he stood beside the speeder. He wore long brown and tan robes, which he kept wrapped around himself. He made Luke uncomfortable. It was unfortunate there was nowhere to go to get away from those piercing blue eyes. The sands here were flat. There was nothing to hide behind.

"Luke! Come on!" Hernan called. "The Lars invited us in for a cool drink. We don't turn that down out here!"

Hernan was a merchant on Tatooine. He went through the various towns and homesteads selling parts for droids, vaporators, and speeders. When Luke had landed on this desolate planet two days ago, he was finally out of credits. He had run away from the palace on Imperial Center with only a handful of credits as he didn't want to draw too much attention.

For a week Luke jumped from public transport to transport as he moved along the systems. He didn't care where he went, as long as it took him further away from Imperial Center. After his money ran out, he started hitchhiking and offered to help the space crews for a lift. Thus he found his way to Tatooine. His last ride had told Luke to look up old Hernan if he was looking for a quick way to earn some credits. Hernan was an old man with a bad eye. He needed help driving his land speeder and keeping a look out for raiders. Luke was hired as a pilot. Luckily the man didn't question why a seventeen year old was looking for work.

Hernan also had provided Luke with a change of clothes. The leather spacer clothes allowed Luke to blend in at spaceports, but it did not help with the dry heat of the planet. As Luke passed the speeder, the old man Ben kept his eyes on Luke. Luke glowered at him in exchanged. After Hernan and LUke had left the previous homestead, they had come across old Ben sitting next to a smoking old speeder. Hernan had offered Ben a lift. As soon as they were off, Ben started asking questions.

" _And who is your young friend_?" Ben had asked.

" _Just a hired hand for the trip. Can't pilot as good as I used to with this bad eye._ " Hernan explained.

" _You have a name_?" Ben asked.

" _Luke_ ," Luke replied.

" _Just Luke?_ "

" _Yeah. Just Luke_."

" _I get the feeling you're not from Tatooine_ ," Ben said.

" _No_ ," Luke said a bit annoyed. This old man was being nosey. At least Hernan had gotten the cue that Luke didn't want to talk about himself. " _Just looking for some work before I move on_."

" _Where you headed?_ " Ben continued to prod. Luke glanced over his shoulder at the old man. His hands were folded into his robe and he had a calm smile on his face.

" _Why does it matter to you?_ " Luke finally replied.

" _I'm just merely wondering_."

Inside the homestead, Luke found Hernan sitting at a table with the Lars couple. Ben followed shortly after. It quickly became clear that Owen Lars and Ben were not friends. It mostly seemed one-sided from Owen's side who promptly didn't even look or acknowledge the old man. Ben just stayed calm, quiet, and sipped at his drink.

"Well I'm not one to turn down a refreshing drink," Hernan said as he placed his hands on the table to push himself up. "Owen, Beru, thanks. Best be going. I would like to make it to the Renit's homestead by nightfall."

The group made their way out of the dining room into the circular courtyard. Sand was blowing down from the walls. Everyone had stopped to look at the sky. It was no longer clear, but hazy and dusty.

"A sandstorm is coming," Ben said. Silence stretched among the group.

"Best stay here for the night," Beru Lars said. "We have one extra guest bed. The other two," she gestured towards Luke and Ben, "will have to sleep in the garage."

"Young Luke and I will accept any place," Ben said.

The sandstorm lasted well into the night. It was good thing they didn't try to go out in it. Luke laid on a thin blanket on the hard floor of the garage. It was a long way from the plush beds of the royal palaces and luxury spaceships he had grown up on. In attempts to make it better, he had rolled up his leather spacer clothes as a makeshift pillow. Ben laid nearby.

"I noticed you looking at the gravestones earlier," Ben said breaking the silence.

"Mmm," Luke mumbled.

"You were looking at Shmi's grave for quite a while."

"Mmm."

"She was Owen's step-mother. A slave Owen's father bought, freed, and married. She herself had a son. He left Tatooine at the age of nine. He became a great pilot."

"Mmm," Luke mumbled again.

He didn't care. Luke rolled over so his back was to the old man. Tomorrow they would make it back to Mos Espa, and Luke would get on the first transport he could find. Granted he wasn't sure how further he could go. Tatooine was already out there. Perhaps he should just start looping around the outer rim?

Again Luke felt the hair on his body stand on end. A small shiver ran through him. That old man was staring at him again, Luke just knew it. And it felt like Ben wasn't just staring, but examining Luke. Analyzing him. Looking through him. Luke was tempted to call upon the Force. Perhaps he could gleam some emotion off the old man, but Luke was purposely blocking himself off from the Force. In fact he constantly checked to make sure his shields were up and strong. The moment Luke slipped, the moment he connected with the Force, his father would be waiting along their Force bond.

No doubt his father was very angry with his son for running away. Luke's father was most likely scouring the galaxy for his son. It was only a matter of time before either Luke slipped up or his father finally caught up to him. In truth he had gotten farther than he had imagined. He never expected to make into the mid-rim much less into the outer rim on a Hutt controlled planet. His father would be furious if he discovered where his son, and only heir, was now.

Luke sighed and closed his eyes. He let the sound of the wind and sand lull him to sleep. He drifted through a gray dreamscape. It was foggy and hard to see in any direction. The place was cold and silent, but Luke became aware he was not alone. Something was moving amongst the fog. Then he heard a muffled call.

"Luke?"

Luke froze. He had clearly heard his name.

"Luke?" it called again. The voice sounded desperate. Should he answer? The call came again. There was a growing urge inside of him. The words bubbled inside his throat. He wanted to answer. To call out, but something was holding him back. "Luke!"

"He-here." The words finally stumbled out of him. "I'm here!"

"Luke!" the voice sounded relieved and happy. This time Luke realized he recognized this voice. It was the voice of his father.

Slowly a shadowed figure started to form in the fog. All too quickly it took the silhouette of his father. Then the fog faded away, and Emperor Vader stepped out of the fog. He wore a black leather tunic with his lightsaber clipped onto his belt. Both his hands were covered by long black leather gloves. His dark blond hair, which was now graying, was cut short in a military fashion. As Vader moved closer, Luke could make out the scar next to Vader's right eye.

"Luke . . ." Vader said softly as he looked over at his son. There was relief in Vader's blue eyes, but they quickly hardened. "Where are you?" Vader demanded as he brought up his gloved hand and pointed a finger at Luke.

Again there was an urge to answer. The words were just there, trapped inside of him. All he had to do was open the mouth, and the answer would come out. Yet before he could, a hand fell on his shoulder. Luke titled his head to see old Ben standing next to him.

"Don't tell him, Luke," Ben said softly. The old man's eyes were focused ahead on Vader. Luke followed the gaze back over to his father. For just a brief moment, Vader was surprised. It quickly faded away as his face twisted in a scowl. His eyes faded from blue to yellow lined with red.

"Obi-Wan," Vader growled between clenched teeth. "Let go of _my_ son."

"Luke," Kenobi said softly and still not taking his eyes off Vader. "You need to wake up before he can discern your location."

Vader marched forward and shouted, "Luke! Come here!" Vader held out a hand to his son as he approached. Without thinking, Luke brought up his own hand as if to take his father's hand. Ben's grip suddenly tightened on Luke's shoulder. Then Luke was was thrown backgrounds and landed in a swirl of fog. The fog started to grow thicker and darker.

"No!" Luke heard his father shout. Luke tried to move, but found he couldn't. The fog was pushing him down. Just as the fog was to completely claim him, he felt a hand grab his arm. "Tatooine . . ." Vader said in fading whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

Heart pounding in his chest, Luke snapped awake. A thin layer of sweat covered him. For a moment he didn't remember where he was. There was a slight panic as he glanced around at the machinery of the garage. Then slowly he remembered he was on Tatooine in some random homestead during a sandstorm. He ran his sweaty hands through his long blonde hair.

His thoughts went back to his dream. It couldn't have been a Force vision. Luke checked his shields. He was still blocking himself off from the Force. Had his shields slipped in his sleep? Had he opened his bond to his father? Than why was old Ben there as well? They didn't have a connection in the Force.

"You seem troubled."

Luke jumped hearing the voice of Ben. He glanced over to look at the old man who was staring back at Luke.

"Sorry just had a bad dream. Can't sleep."

"A dream about what?"

Luke now remembered how nosey this man was. But he wasn't in the mood to go back to his thoughts. "I had a dream about my dad," Luke replied.

"Are you and your father not on good terms?"

"Well I kind of ran away from home. I'm sure he's pretty angry at me."

"Hmmmm," Ben hummed. He was silent for a bit. "Why did you run away?"

Luke sighed. He shouldn't be telling this old man anything, but Luke felt like telling someone. This was just some old guy who lived on some dust ball planet. Why would it matter if he told him a little bit?

"My dad is a bit . . . much. He's very over protective." _Possessive_ , Luke should had said. His father always liked to emphasize that Luke was _his_ son. As if Luke was an object that belonged only to his father. "I just wanted to . . . I don't know. Get away? See what the galaxy was really like?"

"I think many young people seek out the galaxy on such a noble cause of trying to find themselves," Ben responded. "Do you think you'll go back?"

"Yeah," Luke responded.

Ben was quiet. His blue eyes bored into Luke, who again got the sensation he was being analyzed. Ben finally spoke up, "You don't think your perceptions will change? You'll find something better? Uncover some hidden truth about yourself?"

"I don't know. It's possible," Luke said as he glanced up at the ceiling. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay away forever. It was only a matter time before he got caught and was dragged back to Imperial Center to face whatever harsh punishment his father had planned. There was a sense of cold certainty within him that knew his father would never let him roam freely for long. Even now his father was most likely hunting Luke down.

 _That's probably what that dream was about_ , Luke mused to himself. _Just my fears about my dad and home._

The rest of the night passed in silence. Luke eventually fell into a light sleep. He awoke the next morning feeling tired and sore. He was ready to finish this job, get back to Mos Espa, and leave this planet. In the morning Hernan thanked the Lars. Luke powered up the speeder and they were on their way. About midday they made it to the Renit homestead. Hernan went about his usual business of trading parts and making small talk with the farmers.

Luke had wondered a bit away from the house and the speeder. He looked across the desert flats. A brown line had appeared on the horizon. Hernan called it the Jundland Wastes, a series of canyons. It was where Ben lived.

Something kept nagging Luke. As if there was something tugging on his shirt constantly trying to get his attention. But there was nothing there. And if it wasn't where Luke could see it, it was most likely in the Force. Yet he still didn't dare open himself up to it. His dream last night reminded him how little time he probably had before he was whisked back home. Back home to the neverending lessons. The endless social events and parties. The tired excuses he used on socialite after socialite who tried to gain his favor. The suffocating pressure of his father.

At least out here he was free. No one to judge him on what he wore or how his hair was styled that day. It didn't matter if he forgot proper dinner etiquette and used the wrong utensil during the wrong course. It was interesting to see that the things that people had told Luke were _so important_ to being a proper prince, didn't even exist out here in the actual galaxy. If these things didn't matter to actual people of the Empire, was it really that important? Perhaps when he got home he could make changes to his lessons.

After trading to the Renit farm, Luke was again steering the land speeder over the flat sands towards the ever growing walls of the canyons ahead. There was only one stop between here and Mos Espa, and that was to drop off old Ben at his home. They made it there after midday. The home was nothing more than a hut. Ben offered Luke and Hernan a cool drink before the two set off. Hernan, of course, quickly accepted. He followed Ben into the small home. Luke paused and looked back the way they came.

Black smoke rose far off on the horizon. Luke frowned. He was pretty sure that was the direction they had come from. The direction of the Renlit and Lars homesteads. Yet he hadn't seen any smoke earlier that day. Hernan had mentioned there were dangerous desert dwellers known as raiders. Perhaps it was something to do with them? But . . . that didn't seem quite right.

That nagging feeling had been growing stronger all day. Luke was so tempted to peer into the Force even if it was just for a quick peak. Just enough to sate his curiosity. But a noise off in the distance drew his attention. It came from the same direction of the smoke. It was gradually getting louder. A shiver ran up Luke's back as he recognized the sound. It was the unmistakable sound of a TIE fighter.

 _What was a TIE fighter doing out here?_ Luke asked himself. He saw the small black dot on the horizon. It grew larger the closer it got. As the silhouette grew larger, a cold fear dropped into the bottom of Luke's stomach. It was a TIE Advanced. There was no mistaking the curved wings. _Father_ , Luke realized. Who else would it be? There were very, very few of that model. All of which belonged to his father's personal Black Squadron. Plus there was only one fighter Luke could think of that would be alone on Tatooine.

There was no point in hiding any more. Luke opened himself up to the Force. He felt his connection to his father reconnect. Instantly strong emotions crashed into Luke. Anger. Rage. Those were the strongest. It almost over-powered everything else, but there was also waves of concern, worry, and even fear.

 _Luke_ , Vader's voice called out over the bond.

 _Father_ , Luke acknowledged.

By now the TIE was close. But it wasn't slowing as Luke thought it would to land. Instead it continued at its fearful pace. A sharp warning shouted within the Force. Red bolts were fired from the fighter hitting right into the hut, which immediately exploded into flames. Luke felt the quick burst within the Force as those inside died.

"No!" Luke shouted as he watched the smoke billow from the home. He saw old Ben run out through the smoke. Just as the shots were about to tear into the home, the old man had stepped out. Possibly he had heard the approaching fighter.

 _Father, no!_ Luke cried. But there was no response. Just the simmering anger. The fighter circled back around and this time it slowed. It landed with a swirl of sand nearby. The hatch on top of the fighter opened and Luke's father, Emperor Darth Vader, climbed out. He jumped to the ground and immediately his red lightsaber was ignited.

 _Luke! Get away from him!_ Vader shouted into Luke's mind. _He'll only take you away from me!_

 _Who_? Luke was confused. A hand fell on his shoulder, startling him. He looked to the side to see old Ben. He was covered in soot. He gave Luke a short nod before he stepped in front of him.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Vader growled. His eyes were glowing yellow. "Always trying to take what is mine."

Ben stood between Luke and Vader. A dangerous and possibly deadly position. "I see you still fool yourself, Darth," Ben replied evenly. His voice was calm and collected. "It is you who have always chased those you loved away."

"I do not need to hear your lies!" Vader shouted as he pointed his red lightsaber at Ben.

"Ben . . ." Luke said softly. Was this old man suicidal? He was goading Vader. Darth Vader, Emperor of the Galaxy.

"Lies are the way of the Sith," Ben responded. "Your son ran away. From you. On his own." A coldness washed through Luke. He fought back a shiver. Ben continued, "Just like Padmé."

" _Do not speak her name_!" Vader screamed. A black rage was pouring off Luke's father. It was overwhelming. "You took her from me! I will not allow you to take my son as well!"

Vader charged at Ben, who brought out a silver hilt of a lightsaber. At once a blue blade snapped to life. _A Jedi?_ Luke thought. _Ben is a Jedi?_ Luke took a few steps back. Vader swung his blade down in a powerful stroke. It clashed and hissed against Ben's blue blade. But Ben didn't back down. He didn't buckle under Vader's immense power. Luke was amazed to see Ben hold his own against Vader.

The two dueled each across the sands. Luke watched with his mouth slightly open in shock. He had never seen anyone duel his father on such even terms, especially with Vader wielding his saber with such a strong killing intent. This wasn't a training duel Luke had witnessed between Vader and his Sith apprentice. No, this was a true duel.

The two fighters edged closer to the canyons as the fight continued. Luke didn't know what to do, but he ran to the speeder. It had been parked far enough away from Ben's hut that it hadn't been destroyed in the blast. Luke grabbed his bag and pulled his own lightsaber free from its hiding place. He raced towards the two figures. As he neared, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Should he help? And who? His father? Or Ben?

But Luke's never got the chance. Suddenly he was lifted off his feet. He could feel the Force wrapping around him. Luke barely had time to register what had happened before he was flying through the air. His back slammed into something hard. It knocked the wind out of him and made him see spots. Then he was sliding down. His white tunic and back was getting shredded as he slid down the rock, but when Luke thought for sure he would stop, he didn't. He kept going. That was when he realized he hadn't just hit a rock, he was sliding down a canyon.

" _Luke_!" His father's call echoed around him physically and in the Force as well. He felt the familiar cold touch of his father's use of the Force wrap around him. It gently pulled him off the wall. Luke glanced up the canyon walls. His father stood on an edge. His gloved hand outstretched as he lowered Luke to the ground below.

Luke wondered what had happened to the duel. What had happened to Ben? Surely it was Ben who grabbed Luke and threw him into the canyon. Had his father used that distraction and struck Ben down? Luke was getting closer to the bottom of the canyon, but his eyes hadn't left his father. Though deep in the canyon, Luke saw Vader's eyes widen.

 _Father-_ Luke cried but it was too late. Kenobi came in quick, fast, and low. A white pain erupted along the Force. His father's scream of pain echoed and bounced on the canyon walls. At once Luke fell the rest of the way. He landed on the canyon floor with a hard thump.

At once he snapped his head up. His father was falling into the canyon. Luke extended his arm. How had his father done this? Luke opened himself to the Force, and reached for his father. It was sloppy, but Luke managed to at least cushion his father's fall.

Despite the pain in his back, Luke was pushing himself to his feet. As he stood he caught the first good glimpse of his father. Ben had . . . Luke realized . . . Ben had slashed at his father's legs right above the knee. His father's . . . his legs were gone. Ben had cut off his father's legs.

"Father!" Luke cried as he ran down the canyon. He stumbled the first few steps. He had to bite back the pain of his back. Vader started to move. Slowly he pushed himself up on his hands. His face was contorted in pain and rage. His gold eyes briefly met Luke's, but at once they glanced behind Luke.

A hand grabbed Luke's arm, bringing him to a stop. Luke turned to see Ben tightly gripping his arm and preventing Luke from reaching his father.

"Let go!" Luke said as he tried to pull his arm free. "I've got to go help him!" Luke turned back to Vader. "Father!" he cried out.

"No, Luke," Ben said. "You cannot return to him."

Luke paused only to give Ben a look of disgust. "What?" Luke shouted at him. "You just cut off his legs! I have to go help him!" Again Luke pulled on his arm, but the old man was surprisingly strong.

" _Sleep_ , Luke," Ben said with a small wave of his free hand.

Luke's knees buckled as it felt like all of his energy had suddenly left him. His body went limp and heavy. He leaned forward into old Ben, who at once caught him.

"Luke!" Vader cried.

The world was spinning for Luke. He couldn't tell which was a canyon wall and which was the canyon floor. His eyes fought to stay open. Sleep was calling to him. It would be so nice to close his eyes and sleep. He felt Ben shift. A strong weight was pushed into Luke's stomach. Then he realized Ben had thrown Luke over his shoulder.

"Luke!" Vader cried again. His voice laced in anger and desperation. "No! Kenobi!" Luke lifted his head. His vision was blurry but he could make out his father crawling towards him. Ben started to walk down the canyon away from Vader. Luke could no longer keep his eyes open. He felt himself falling asleep, but he still heard his father shouting.

"I'll find you Kenobi!" Vader shouted. "There is no where in this galaxy you can run that I will not find you! I will get my son back!"


	3. Chapter 3

Darth Vader, Emperor of the Galaxy, was livid with a uncontrollable burning rage. He sat in a metal chair staring down at his new prosthetic legs. They were simple prosthetics his flagship had on hand. Already he had ordered better ones. Ones he would make better in time, as he had his hand. But he didn't have time for that. First, he had to find his son.

The Force already was spinning around him. His bottomless anger was feeding the Dark Side. Empowering and strengthening him. He reached out along the bond he shared with his son. _Luke_ , he called out, but it was there was no response. It was quiet and empty on the other end of the bond. The brilliant but gentle light of his son was missing. Even when Luke was simply shielding himself, Vader could get some hint of his son. But now there was nothing. A void where his son had always been for the past seventeen years.

" _Kenobi_ ," Vader snarled out loud. He gripped the handrests of his chair, which bent and crumpled under his Force enhanced rage. Kenobi had taken Luke from Vader. Had taken his son. _HIS_ son. His precious boy. The only wonderful thing he had left of her. Luke was _her_ son. _Their_ son. And Kenobi had taken, no stolen, their child from him.

" _It is you who have always chased those you loved away. Your son ran away. From you. On his own."_ Obi-Wan's words haunted Vader.

"No," Vader snarled. Luke had not betrayed Vader. He hadn't actually _left_ Vader. Vader knew it to be true. When Luke got tired of his short-lived childish rebellion, he would come back to his father. When Vader had reached out to Luke in the Force dream and on Tatooine, Luke was willing to come back. The boy had held out his hand to his father. Had tried to come to Vader's side. The only thing stopping the son returning to his proper place was Kenobi.

Vader would find Luke. He would bring his son back to him. Once he had Luke back, he would make sure his son would _never_ leave him again. Vader had to protect his son. It was her dying words. The last thing he said to her. He had _promised_ her.

 _Obi-Wan Kenobi_.

Vader could still taste the ashes of Mustafar on his tongue. Even then Kenobi had been a coward. He hadn't dealt the killing blow to Darth Vader on Mustafar. He used a powerful Force push, and slammed Vader into a metal wall. Then caused the metal wall to curve and encase the knocked-out Sith inside. Why hadn't Kenobi killed him then? Vader was at his mercy.

Perhaps he thought Vader would die regardless. He would be crushed by the crumbling mining facility that Vader himself had set to destruct. Perhaps Vader would slide into the lava with the facility. Or he would burn and suffocate from the toxic fumes. But Vader woke up. He freed himself from his metal tomb and limped to his ship. Kenobi was gone, and so was Padmé and her ship.

 _Padmé!_

She had . . . He had . . . They had an argument. She had betrayed him! For Kenobi! She had chosen Kenobi over him, her husband! She brought that Jedi here to kill him! No. No! He loved Padmé! She loved him! Padmé was _his_! He had done all of this for her! To save her and their child! She had to see it! She _would_ see it! He would _make_ her see it, but he had to find her.

At his starfighter, R2 still waited dutifully. He ordered the droid to locate Padmé's ship, which the droid easily did. The ship was nearby at Polis Massa. Vader set course. As he dropped out of hyperspace he could sense Kenobi's presence. A sense of victory curled inside Vader. He would get his wife back and kill Kenobi.

Vader landed in a hangar, but as he exited his ship, Kenobi's Force signature disappeared. Vader snapped his attention to view outside the hangar into space. Kenobi had fled. _That coward!_ Vader hissed to himself as his anger multiplied. He moved to go back to his starfighter. He would chase that fool across the galaxy if he must. But something stopped him. A soft push in the Force. Vader pushed it to the side. He balled his hands into fists at his side, and took a step to go back to his ship.

But again he felt the pull of the Force much stronger this time. Vader growled and turned on his heels. He followed the pull through the facility. It led him into the medbay, and that was when he found her. Padmé. His Padmé! She was pale and sweaty on a medical bed. She was clutching a small baby wrapped in a white blanket.

" _Padmé_!" Vader had cried and ran up to her.

" _Anakin . ._." she said weakly. Vader wrapped her up in his arms, bringing both her and their child to his chest.

" _Padmé_ ," Vader said. His voice was weak and wavered. He could sense her flickering life Force. She was dying. _Dying_.

" _Luke,_ " she said. She was looking down at the small baby. Vader looked at his child for the first time. A son. He had a son!

" _He's perfect Padmé_ ," Vader said softly cradling her shivering body.

" _Obi-Wan he . . . he took . . ._ " she broke out in sobs. Vader kissed the top of her head. " _I wouldn't let him take Luke . . . Anakin . . . please protect Luke._ "

" _I will_ ," Vader had whispered. " _Of course I will. I promise._ "

She looked up at him. Her brown eyes were fading. Her breathing was uneven and pained. " _Luke. He's my light . . . your light . ._." They were her final words.

" _No_ ," Vader cried. " _Padmé. No! No! No!_ _ **No**_!" He couldn't lose her. He had done this all for her. She was supposed to live. Yet Padmé died in his arms still holding their newborn son. That was how Vader's Sith master had found him. Vader cradled his dead wife as tears streamed down his face.

" _Such a sad thing_ ," Sidious rasped in a sorrowful voice. But Vader could sense Sidious' glee at Padmé's death through their new master-apprentice Force bond. " _Let me see the baby_ ," Sidious ordered. Vader stilled, but then slowly collected the white bundle and stood. Sidious' eyes rested greedily on Luke.

" _Already I can sense his strength in the Force_ ," Sidious said with a crooked smile. " _He will be a powerful Sith. Let me hold him_."

Vader shifted the baby to one arm. He stepped closer and held the baby out. Sidious brought both his gnarled hands out. Vader stepped forward as if to pass the baby off, but the baby never left his arm. Vader's blue lightsaber had plunged into the heart of Sidious.

" _You are no longer useful to me_ ," Vader snarled as he pulled his lightsaber out. Sidious' body fell to the floor. " _You promised me to keep Padmé safe._ Alive _! Then you wish to have my son_?" The words of his final conversation with Padmé were etched on Vader's heart. He had promised to protect their son. Their light. Her light.

And now that precious light was gone. Stolen. Vader had to get Luke back. He had to protect to him. He wouldn't, he _couldn't_ , break his promise.

Emperor Vader looked around the room. Most of it was destroyed as Vader's anger manifested in the Force. Large cracks grew along the shattered floor, walls, ceiling, and viewport. The furniture was shattered. He marched out and made his way to his office. He strode up to the massive viewport.

His legs pained him. The nerve connections were sloppy. As such sharp shooting pain moved through his legs. For now Vader just accepted it. He used it as fuel. Fuel to push him forward. Fuel to make him stronger. He wouldn't stop until he had his son and Kenobi was dead. Then he could rest knowing that finally the Jedi threat to his family was gone for good.

Vader wondered what Kenobi would do with Luke. Woo the boy to try and become a Jedi? Hopefully Vader had done his part over the past seventeen years with telling his son the truth of the Jedi. Surely Luke would not be swayed. But even then, Luke was far too old to be trained. The Jedi hadn't even wanted to train Anakin Skywalker, and he was nine when he was brought before their Council.

So if Kenobi wasn't going to train Luke, then what? He clearly didn't want the boy dead. He had plenty of opportunity to kill him. He even had the chance to kill him directly in front of Vader, if that was what he was going for. What else was there beside turning the boy against his father? The Jedi weren't one for torture nor ransom. Granted what did Vader even have that the Jedi would even want? A few old useless artifacts that had survived the purge that Vader now kept locked away? Surely they wouldn't be bold enough to ask for leniency.

Regardless of whatever the Jedi were after, they would not get it. Luke would soon be returned to Vader, where the child would be kept safe.

 _And how are you going to do that?_ A voice inside Vader asked.

He ran his flesh hand over his face. It was a decent question. For whatever reason, trouble always seemed to find his son despite Vader's best efforts. And honestly, very little of it was Luke's fault. If Vader looked at the truth of it, it was his fault. A guilt that weighed heavily on him. Most of Luke's trouble was from people who wanted to get at Vader. They saw the boy as a weak spot, and they were right. Luke _was_ Vader's weakness. It was why he tried very hard to protect him.

Over the years, Vader prided himself on Luke's security. Granted, he hadn't quite planned on Luke being the one to break it. Which brought Vader's thoughts around to why. Why did Luke runaway? Vader recalled the last conversation he had with Luke before he ran away. It had been at breakfast in the Imperial Palace. The two dined alone.

" _I leave in two hours_ ," Vader had informed his son. Vader was dressed in his military uniform. It was black and bore no insignias as he needed none.

Luke had barely looked up at his father. He stared at his plate and pushed his food around with his fork. " _Mmm_ ," he mumbled.

" _Do not mumble_ ," Vader chastised.

Luke took a deep sigh. " _Yes, sir_ ," he said in a clear voice. Silence fell between them before Luke finally asked, " _How long will you be gone for_?"

" _Hopefully no more than a week. The pirates infesting Ord Mantell will be dealt with swiftly_ ," Vader said.

Grand Moff Vanka had been falsifying records on how much money he was losing to the pirates that lurked around the Maelstrom Nebula. Vader had given the moff plenty of opportunities to deal with the pirates, but had yet to produce any results. Shipments to Ord Mantell's deepdock shipyard were being affected by the pirates.

" _Why couldn't . . . Why couldn't someone else deal with it? Why do_ you _have to go?_ " Luke asked.

Vader looked at his son carefully. It was this moment that Vader came back to as he remembered this conversation. Was Luke lonely? Did he want his father to stay? At the time Vader assumed Luke was wondering why Vader was taking up such a task. There were others, including Vader's apprentice Galen, who could handle such tasks.

In truth, Vader enjoyed it. Military engagements were his strength. He loathed the politics of the senate. When he took the Empire, he had to teach himself law and politics. He remembered rocking little baby Luke to sleep while he poured over holobooks on senate procedures. He wasn't going to let his new Empire crumble because of ignorance and weakness in him.

But still the daily politics gave him a headache. He found military matters much more interesting. It was why at times he let himself handle such situations as the Ord Mantell pirates. Granted such engagements rarely gave him any true challenge, but it was a nice break.

Had that been Luke's problem? Did the boy need a break? Is that what caused this teenage rebellion in his son? Vader shook his head. When he had Luke back he would need to sit down with his son and talk. Vader would root out the cause of this foolishness and make sure it didn't happen again. For surely Kenobi was wrong. The Jedi's words still haunted him. Kenobi said Luke ran away because of Vader. _No_ , Vader told himself. _No_. The Jedi were liars. Kenobi chief among them.

He turned from the viewport to his desk, which on top sat a commlink. He walked over, picked it up, and dialed in a frequency. He was met shortly with a holograph of an elderly man in a military uniform.

"Tarkin," Vader said in a low voice.

"Your majesty," Tarkin said.

"All test fires have been a success?"

"Yes."

"Good, bring the Death Star to Mandalore. I have a personal message to send."


	4. Chapter 4

_._

* * *

 ** _The Past_**

* * *

The small blonde hair, blue-eyed child sat on a large lush decorative rug. Around him various toys were spread about: blocks, toy animals, and spaceships. The boy happily built up tall towers to mimic the view he saw from the large window in the room he was playing in. Beyond the window, tall skyscrapers stretched as far as the eye could see. The child would populate his block towers with toy animals. Then he would collect his spaceships, fly them around the towers, and crash them into the buildings. Everything would topple down, and the child would start all over again.

Little Luke paused in his game as he glanced over at Foot and Sneff. They were his red guards. He didn't know their real names. He had asked his father once, but his father had only laughed. He said Luke didn't need to worry about it, so the boy just named the guards himself. They were always there standing silently with their red helmets pointed at him. Luke smile at them as he collected his blocks and started to rebuild a tower.

"Prince Luke," came a soft call.

Luke looked up to see one of his nannies approaching. She wore a black dress, which was his daddy's favorite color so everyone seemed to wear a lot of that color. Except of course the red guard. Luke wasn't wearing black today; he was wearing blue.

"Come here, prince," the nanny said with a smile. "Your father wants to see you."

Luked looked at his nanny. She was a pretty lady with black hair. Then he looked back at his toys. He loved spending time with his daddy, but he also loved playing with his toys. It was always the best when Daddy played with toys with Luke. But Daddy wasn't coming here, which meant Luke was going to Daddy. Most likely there would not be toys.

Yet he wasn't given the chance to choose for himself. The nanny walked over, grabbed the boy under the arms, and pulled him up. She collected him in her arms and walked away from the toy towers. Luke wiggled to get comfortable in the nanny's hold. He looked over her shoulder a bit sadly at his toys. His view was quickly obstructed as Foot and Sneff followed quietly behind them.

Luke frowned. He wished his daddy would just come home. They could play with toys or Daddy could read Luke a story or they could play games. Luke loved when Daddy played spaceship. Daddy was the spaceship and Luke would sit on his shoulders. Daddy would fly all around their home. Whenever Luke was taken to see Daddy outside of their home, it often meant there would be no toys or games or stories. That was boring.

But Luke smiled as he saw his nanny approach the secret wall. The wall slid back to reveal a hidden doorway into the secret hallways. He loved when they went through the secret hallways. They were a secret! And hidden! When he was little he used to be scared of the hallways. They were darker and smaller than the normal hallways, but Luke was now a big boy. The secret hallways were not scary anymore.

Luke rested his cheek against his nanny's shoulder as they walked in silence. No one said anything. Not the nanny, not Foot or Sneff, and not Luke. The secret hallways were a quiet place. Finally the nanny stopped and a door slid open. They entered a small room with another door on the other side. A red guard stood next next to that door. But the nanny never paused. Her pace was steady. She carried the prince swiftly through the room, pass the guard, and through the far door. Luke watched as Foot and Sneff stayed behind with the other guard.

He turned in his nanny's arms. She had brought him to the big chair room. It was a big room, and on one end were some steps with a big chair on it. The rest of the room was rather empty. They had just come out of a secret door to the right of the big chair, which was where Daddy sat. Luke smiled as he saw his Daddy. He wiggled in his nanny's arms and pushed against her to be let down. She slowly lowered the boy down. The moment Luke's feet touched the ground, he ran to his father.

"Daddy!" Luke shouted.

Emperor Darth Vader smiled warmly at his son. He leaned over, his arms held wide, as his son ran up to him. At once he collected his son and pulled him up onto his lap. Luke's little arms wrapped around his father's neck. Small kisses were planted on Vader's cheek. A soft laugh escaped Vader as he kissed his son on the forehead. Luke's attention had been so focused on his father, he hadn't noticed Vader's sharp wave of his hand he gave to the nanny that promptly dismissed her from his sight.

"Hello my little one," Vader said warmly. "What have you been up to today?"

"I was playing!" Luke exclaimed as he settled on his father's lap.

"Playing? Playing what?"

"Towers and spaceships! Will you come play with me?"

"Maybe later."

Luke knew it. There would be no toys or playing here. He frowned as he leaned against his father.

"I want to show you something," Vader said. Luke looked up into his father's blue eyes. "Tell me, Luke, what do you remember about what I've told you about the Jedi?"

Luke thought and as he did so he looked around the big chair room. "You said . . . You said . . . that the Jedi are bad."

"Yes, they are," Vader said softly as he brought up a gloved hand to Luke's head. He gently stroked the boy's hair. "Is that all your remember?"

"No. The Jedi steal children. When I was just a baby, a Jedi tried to steal me. That's what you said. But you saved me!" A large smile grew across Luke's face.

"No," Vader said warmly but with a sense of sadness. "It wasn't me who saved you. It was your brave beautiful mother. She protected you."

"And then she died," Luke said. He didn't remember his mother. He only knew her through a few holos his father had shown him. She was very pretty.

"Yes, and it was the Jedi's fault that your mother died," Vader said in a low voice.

"So Jedi are bad people," Luke said. They had to be. They stole children! They killed his mother! Only bad people did that.

On other side of the big chair room, the large double doors slid open. A group of white stormtroopers marched in. In the middle was a human man. His hands were bound by binders. Two troopers stood on either of him grabbing his arms.

"Luke, look carefully," Vader said. "That is a Jedi."

Luke's eyes went wide as he looked at the man. He tried to scoot forward to get closer, but Vader wrapped an arm around Luke's waist. The boy was pulled closer to his father. The Jedi didn't look scary. He looked dirty. His hair was all messy and tangled. His clothes were all torn and stained. The troopers came to a stop near the foot of the stairs that led up to the big chair.

"Leave us," Vader said in a loud dark voice. Luke shivered. It was his daddy's Emperor voice. He didn't like that voice. He liked his daddy's normal voice a lot more. The white troopers dropped the Jedi and quietly left the room. The Jedi stared up at Vader.

"Traitor," the Jedi hissed up at them.

Suddenly, Luke was scared. He wiggled back in his father's lap, so his back was pressed firmly against his father. Vader still had his arm wrapped around him. Luke looked up to see his father's eyes were now yellow. That only happened when his daddy was very mad. Vader was focused on the Jedi.

"Luke," Vader said. "This is what I wanted to show you. There is nothing to fear from the Jedi. They are weak. Pathetic. A dying breed to a rotting cause."

"You!" the Jedi barked causing Luke to startel. Vader's hand tightened around Luke. "You are the cause of our death!" The Jedi's voice was rough and cracked. He brought up his bound hands and pointed a finger at Vader. Luke frowned, but his father only laughed.

"Indeed I am," Vader said amused. "Now it is your turn to meet the fate that all your kind have met or will meet soon."

Vader turned his son around so he could hold him better. Luke wrapped his legs around his father's waist and his arms around his father's neck. Vader stood and started to walk slowly down the steps towards the Jedi. Luke twisted so he could see the Jedi, but he also squeezed his father tighter.

Vader raised one hand towards the Jedi. The Jedi's eyes went wide. His hands grasped at his throat. His head tilted back as he slowly rose off the floor to the point where his feet were no longer touching. Vader stopped right in front of the floating man. The Jedi's face was turning pale. Odd coughing noises were coming out of him.

Luke didn't like this. He hugged his daddy tighter hoping it would end soon. Then Vader quickly clenched his raised hand into a fist. An odd cracking sound came from the Jedi, and he fell to the floor. Luke looked down at the fallen man. Something wasn't right. The way the man laid on the floor was odd. He was crooked, and he didn't move.

"Utterly pathetic," Vader said to the corpse. His hand that a moment ago held up the Jedi now gently rested against his son's head. "Take a good look, Luke. This is what awaits all Jedi. A sad death."

Dead? The man was dead? Luke looked at the Jedi closely. Is what a dead person looked like? He didn't look that different from a moment ago. Luke wasn't able to examine the dead Jedi any longer as his father turned away from the corpse. With long strides, Vader quickly made it to the small hidden door Luke had come through earlier. The door opened as Vader approached.

Inside the small room the three red guards snapped to attention. The nanny bowed at her waist and lowered her head. Vader didn't acknowledge them. He moved through the room and into the secret hallways beyond. Luke rested his chin on his father's shoulder. He watched Foot and Sneff follow them back to the royal residence. His daddy brought him back to the room with the fancy rug and the toys.

Vader kissed his son before he placed Luke back on the floor in front of his toys. Luke looked up at his father, who gave him a brief smile before he turned and walked away leaving Luke alone with his toys, the guards, and the nanny. Luke looked at his toys. He no longer felt like playing towers and starships. In fact he really didn't feel like playing for the rest of the day.

He was very quiet and subdued. His nanny worried he was getting sick, and Luke was taken to the med droid for a visit. But Luke wasn't sick, so the nanny tried to cheer him up. He didn't see his daddy for the rest of the day. Eventually the nanny put Luke to bed early, but his sleep was restless and filled with nightmares.

In his dreams, Luke ran through his home. Through the secret hallways. Through the big chair room. Shadowed figures chased after him. They wore tattered clothes. Their hands were always out trying to grab at Luke. They were going to get him! They were going to take him away! No!

"Luke!"

"No! No!" Luke cried.

"Luke! It's just a dream! Wake up!"

With a jolt Luke woke up. His little heart pounded in his chest. His daddy sat on the edge of his small bed. His eyebrows were creased heavy with concern.

"Daddy!" Luke cried as he crawled to his father and wrapped his small arms around him. Vader at once cradled his son in his arms.

"It's all right, Luke. It's fine. I'm here. It was just a dream," Vader said in a soft soothing voice. A sense of warmth eased over Luke. He buried his head into his father's shoulder.

"Daddy," he mumbled into his father's shirt. "There were Jedi! They were trying to grab me and take me away."

Vader rocked his son for a few moments before he gently pulled Luke away so he could look at his son's face clearly. "Luke," Vader said. "I'm sorry. Did that Jedi earlier scare you?" Luke nodded. "Listen to me, my little one. I'll never let a Jedi take you. You're safe with me."


	5. Chapter 5

Luke awoke. His head was swimming and his back burned. His body felt sore and heavy. He was also hot and sweaty. Then he remembered Tatooine. The Jedi. His father. He remembered old Ben was a Jedi. He had thrown Luke down a canyon, Vader had rushed to save Luke, but Ben had sliced off his father's legs. Luke had tried to go to his father . . . but . . .

 _I'll never let a Jedi take you. You're safe with me._ Old words of Luke's father echoed inside of him.

 _Luke! Stay away from him! He'll only take you away from me!_ He recalled the warning his father had given him on Tatooine.

His father had been right. The Jedi had taken him. And now . . . Now what was going to happen? What would the Jedi do with him? Kill him? Ransom him?

Luke glanced around his surroundings. He was in a small bed in a room with a low white, domed ceiling. The air was hot, but not the dry scorching hot of the desert. It was a wet and moist heat.

"You're awake!"

Luke's head snapped to a small door to his left. The sudden movement caused the injuries along his back to burn. He winced. A girl walked into the room carrying a small tray with a bowl and a glass of water. She placed the tray down on a small bedside table. She looked over at Luke with a big grin on her face. She was dressed in a white tank top and gray pants with military grade boots. Her brown hair was pulled into a sloppy bun on her head.

After staring at Luke for a second, she plopped down on the side of his bed causing Luke to wince again from the movement. Her grin had yet to leave her face. She was happy to see him. Why?

"Who . . . who are you?" Luke asked. "Where am I?"

"I'm Leia," she said. She leaned forward. Her eyes were focused on Luke's. There was this sense of anticipation. As if she was expecting a certain reaction or response from him. When he didn't respond, she sighed and leaned back. "You're safe," she said with a bit of disappoint in her voice.

"That didn't answer where I am," Luke grumbled.

"You're right. Don't want you giving away our location on accident," she responded.

Luke was only confused for a second. Then a slight chill ran through him. He reached out into the Force and found . . . and found nothing. There was nothing! It wasn't there! He reached out again. Nothing. He couldn't access the Force.

"It's Force inhibitors," Leia said nonchalantly. "Don't take it personally. It's not you. It's Vader, and the fact you two share a Force bond. Didn't want him finding you. Us."

Like how Vader had found Luke on Tatooine. It made sense, but still Luke was annoyed. The world around him felt dull. Empty. Stale. He missed the buzz and energy of the Force that had always been a part of his life.

"Why?" Luke finally asked. "Why am I here? Why are you doing this? What do you want with me?"

"Leia," a voice called from the doorway. Leia jumped off Luke's bed. A slight blush of red crossed her cheeks. Luke looked around her to see old Ben ducking through the doorway to enter the room.

"Sorry, master," she said.

"Glad to see you up, Luke," Ben said with a smile.

Luke's mouth only hung open. He pointed a finger at the Jedi. "You! You're a Jedi!"

"Yes I am," Ben said still smiling. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"You cut off my father's legs! You kidnapped me!"

"Too much anger in him," a new voice said. "Like his father, too much his is."

A small green creature with long pointed ears walked into the room hobbling on a small walking stick. He wore similar brown and tan robes like Ben. They were Jedi robes, Luke realized.

"Yes, but there is very little dark inside of him," Ben said as he gazed deeply at Luke. Luke shivered as felt Ben's blue eyes examine him. In fact everyone seemed to be looking at him rather deeply.

"Hmmm," the green creature said as he hobbled further into the room towards Luke. "In the ways of the Force, only half trained he is. Interesting. Fully train him, Vader did not. Train him in the Dark Side, Vader did not."

A memory swirled in Luke's mind of when he was younger. His father was teaching him to levitate using the Force. The exercise was to stack some metal crates on top of one another. But Luke could not sucessfully get the boxes to levitate. He grew angry and frustrated the longer it took. His father did it so easily! And whenever Luke spied on his father training Galen, the other boy could also levitate easily! Why was this so hard? Suddenly, the boxes flew away from him, smashing into the far wall.

" _Luke_ ," his father had said. " _Do you understand what you just did?_ "

" _I made the boxes fly?_ " Luke asked as he stared wide-eyed at the dented and crumpled boxes against the wall.

" _You used your anger to power your connection to the Force_ ," Vader explained. " _It felt easy didn't it_?" Luke nodded. It _had_ felt easy. He had tried so hard to get those stupid boxes to move, but in one moment of anger they had flown into the wall with a such a devastating force. " _You cannot use your anger to power the Force, Luke_ ," Vader continued.

" _Why_?" Luke asked. " _Isn't that what you do_?" He had seen his father use the Force enough to know what made his father more powerful. What deepened his connection to the Force. Luke could sense his father's emotions. The pain, the fear, and the absolute rage and anger. It could be very scary for Luke whenever he witnessed his father truly unleash himself.

Vader sighed, " _It is different for me. I use the Dark Side of the Force. But you, Luke . . ._ " He placed a hang on Luke's shoulder. " _You're my light. Your mother's light. So you must not fall to the dark. You must not use the Dark Side_."

Luke was overwhelmed very briefly from his father's emotions. There was grief so strong it was painful. Strings of fear and concern danced amongst the grief. However, as usual, his father swept those emotions away and locked them away from Luke. Over the years Luke had thought upon this moment. It felt like he was missing something. Why was his father so sad when he thought about Luke using the Dark Side? It couldn't be inherently wrong to use it, for surely than his father wouldn't use it or train Galen to use it. There was something there, a reason why Vader didn't want his son to use the Dark Side, and Luke questioned whether it had to do with his mother.

Back in the small room, Luke's hands gripped the thin sheets as he was unable to look up at the Jedi or the girl. "Did you bring me here to make me into a Jedi?" he asked softly.

"Harumph," the green troll grumbled. "Too old. Too angry. A Jedi you will not become. But separate you from Vader we must. A Sith you must not become. The Dark Side would be too strong. The balance too far lost. Unable to stop it we would."

Luke clenched his teeth. He could see the white of his knuckles as he gripped the sheets tighter. He was very tempted to argue. What did these Jedi know about him and his father? Nothing, of course. They didn't know that Vader didn't want Luke to use the Dark Side. Had always taught him how to avoid giving into his anger and fear. There was no way Luke would ever be a Sith. Besides, his father already had an apprentice with Galen.

Suddenly, the room grew very quiet and still. Luke looked around to see the other three with a distance look in their eyes. A shiver ran up his back. The hair on the back of his neck and his arms stood on end. Luke opened his mouth, but old Ben spoke first.

"Something has happened," he said. "There is a disturbance in the Force."

Leia glanced between the two Jedi. No one looked at Luke. He had been forgotten for a moment.

The green troll closed his eyes. "Fear. Pain. Darkness. Anger." He opened his eyes and stared straight at Luke.

"Master Yoda?" Leia asked. Her voice was shaky.

"Vader," Yoda replied. Then he turned and hobbled from the room.

Leia and Ben followed him out. Luke pulled the covers off of him. He was wearing simple white pajamas or possibly medical robes. Standing up caused his back to burn and sting. He hunched over in pain, but still limped out of the room. After a short hallway, he found the others in a large open room. The ceiling was still low and domed. Ben's head was tilted slightly as he couldn't stand completely straight up.

A wooden circular table sat in the middle of the room. On it was a holoprojector. A blue holo of the Imperial symbol slowly rotated. It appeared the projector was broadcasting the official Imperial news channel. The symbol disappeared and the face of the Emperor replaced it. Vader's face was serious with a hard tint of anger laced around the slightly turned down corners of his mouth and the stern look in his eyes. Regardless, Luke's heart squeezed at seeing his father. He hadn't realized he had reached out into the Force towards his father, until he felt the nothingness greet him.

"This is Emperor Vader. My dear citizens of my Empire, a great crime has been committed. My son, Prince Luke, had been kidnapped. The criminals responsible for this act of treason are none other the last few remaining Jedi scum in this galaxy. Just like the rotten Order of old, the Jedi have resorted to snatching children away from their families."

Vader paused as he turned and the camera panned a bit to show a viewport. A planet was seen out of it.

"In the investigation to uncover and find the prince, it has come to the Empire's attention that there are those in this galaxy who still support the Jedi and their treacherous ideas. One such planet is Mandalore," Vader said with a wave on his hand at the planet.

Luke saw Ben tense up. His shoulders rose and squared. His eyes eyes narrowed at the holo.

"For years now Mandalore has cried that it is nothing but a peaceful planet. That it had long since left its violent past behind. That it wanted nothing to do with the wars when they ravaged the galaxy. It turns out old habits die hard. Mandalore has been lying to the galaxy for a while now."

The image changed to that of a factory. It showed production lines making blasters, cannons, and ammo.

"This is merely but a glimpse of factories on Mandalore that have been making weapons to sell to rebels and Jedi. To make sure this was kept a secret, they used slave labor."

Again the image changed. This time it showed various alien species laboring along the production lines. They all looked thin and worn out wearing nothing but shredded and stained rags. One of the slaves wavered unsteadily on their feet and a sharp lash of a whip snapped against its back. The holo changed again. This time showing a room filled with aliens piled on top of each other sleeping.

"The slaves are treated cruelly and kept in poor living conditions such as this. What is worse, when the black market slave trade couldn't keep up with the demand for more slaves, Mandalore decided to find other means to find slaves to power their war factories."

The scene changed again. This time it showed the factory again, but instead of aliens it showed children. Human children. They were thin and dirty. They climbed over the machinery to pull levers and buttons.

"Mandalore has been praised for its work with refugees, especially orphans of the war and violence. This deceitful planet lied to the galaxy they were taking these children in, giving them new homes and education. Instead they were forced into factories. My heart aches for these children as it does for my own son."

Luke had to wonder how much of this was sincere. This was not the image his father usually gave the public. One of a caring and concerned Emperor. Vader valued efficiency and practicality above all else. In the Empire's inner circles, the Emperor was quite well known for simply killing those who failed him. Luke had seen this himself. As such Vader's public addresses were rarely so . . . emotional.

The scene changed to show star destroyers lowering down into the skies above the strange black domed cities of Mandalore.

"Imperial forces landed on Mandalore to liberate these slaves and stop the production of these weapons. However, the cruelties of the planet never ceased. It wasn't just guns and ammo the Mandalorians were producing, but they were also working on bioweapons. When they realized they were going to lose everything, they released their dangerous and deadly diseases into the factories instantly killing not only the slaves but the brave Imperial troops who had come to rescue them."

The holo now showed dead bodies laying around the factory. Many were slaves but there were also still forms of stormtroopers.

"There is no way to contain these diseases. Those in charge decided to press the self destruct button on their own planet. Imperial forces have been racing to quarantine the planet. However, just moments ago I was notified that several hundred small vessels have been prepared to launch off the planet. Each carrying the deadly diseases. The vessels are primed and ready to jump the hyperspace the moment they clear the planet. I fear there are too many to stop. Even if one ship escapes, it could bring about death not only to another planet but whole systems."

The holo returned back to Vader. "As such I have declared Mandalore a traitor and immediate threat to the Empire. It is with a heavy heart that so many innocents have been dragged into this mess, but I must do what is best for this galaxy. As such Mandalore will be destroyed."

Vader nodded his head to someone off camera. The holo changed to a view of the planet. Suddenly a huge bright beam struck the planet. Luke's mouth hung open in awe. _How big was that laser_? Luke wondered. It must be huge to hit a planet. What ship or weapon could produce such a beam? Then suddenly, the planet exploded in a bright violent light. All that was left of Mandalore was the debri shooting out in all directions.

Luke just stared. How . . . what . . . What had just happened?

The holograph changed. This time it showed a moon with a large circle in the top hemisphere. As the holo zoomed in, Luke noticed it was no moon. It was man made. A star destroyer floated into the scene. It was small compared to the metal globe. Whatever it was- it was huge!

"This is the Death Star," Vader's voice said. "A weapon I thought I'd never have to use, much less on an Imperial planet. But it is with luck that it was recently completed in time to prevent death to spread across this peaceful galaxy."

Once again the scene changed back to the Emperor. "The Death Star brings security to this galaxy and Empire. It is with great sadness that we witnessed so many deaths in the destruction in Mandalore, but know I only do so at the cost at keeping the rest of the galaxy safe. That said, if any other planet dares to threaten this Empire and its citizens, I will not hesitate to unleash this weapon again."

Vader looked down for a moment as if he was mourning the lost of the planet. Luke knew his father too well. It was fake. This was all an act. But how? Why? Did his father truly just order the destruction of a whole planet and not feel anything? Then again Vader was a master at hiding his true emotions. After the moment of silence, Vader again looked up straight into the camera.

"Now this message goes to the Jedi who have taken my son, especially to one Obi-Wan Kenobi," Vader said in a dark tone. "You have taken my son and I demand he be returned to me alive and well. Already your allies on Mandalore are no longer. If any other planet or system is found harboring or aiding your villainous acts, be warned it will be met with swift justice. To anyone who can return my son to me alive, I am offering a 50 million credit reward. And for Obi-Wan Kenobi I am placing a 50 million credit bounty, dead or alive."


	6. Chapter 6

The image of the Emperor disappeared from the newsfeed. The Imperial symbol returned. Quiet stretched throughout the room. Luke just stared at the holo as he didn't dare look at the others. He as confused. Horrified. What had just happened? What had just _really_ happened? Was that true? Had Mandalore been using slave labor to produce weapons? Was it really about to release bioweapons onto the galaxy? Luke suddenly felt weak, and found himself sinking down onto a small wooden chair.

"That . . . that wasn't real, was it?" Leia asked.

"Real it was," Yoda said. "Felt it in the Force did you not?"

"It felt as if . . . thousands of voices were screaming and then silenced . . ." Leia said. Her face had gone pale. Luke was thankful he was cut off from the Force.

"Vader's message was clear. If Luke isn't returned to him, he'll unleash that Death Star again," Ben said.

"Wait, what?" Luke exclaimed.

"Vader was sending a message to me," Ben said. "This was no coincidence that Mandalore was destroyed. Vader chose that planet and destroyed it because of me."

"Master surely not-" Leia started but Ben waved a hand cutting her off.

"Agree with Obi-Wan I do," Yoda said. "A threat that was."

"So . . . was that . . . was that all _faked_?" Luke asked. "Was that real? I . . . I can't . . . No way my father would do that!"

"Real or fake story we do not know," Yoda said. "But real the loss and death were. Will do it again, I fear Vader will."

It felt as if the air suddenly grew heavier and heavier and settled down on Luke. Truly not. His father was over protective and a bit possessive, but he wouldn't destroy a whole planet. He wouldn't kill billions of innocent people . . . would he?

"Please," Luke said softly. He met the gaze at the Jedi staring at him. "Just let me go back to my father. I'm not . . . I'm not worth all those innocent lives."

"Agree with the prince, I do," Yoda said. "Worth billions of lives, one life is not. Return to Vader you shall."

"No!" Leia said. Luke jumped from her outburst. "You can't!" she pleaded as her big brown eyes found Luke. "He just got here! You _just_ said he couldn't go back to Vader! What about the visions?"

"Always in motion the future is," Yoda said. Luke noticed the green troll's shoulders and ears drooped. How much did he believe in what he said?

"But-" Leia started but was cut off by Ben.

"Leia," he warned in a heavy tone. She glanced angrily at him and then back to Luke.

"If he goes to the Dark Side it could be much worse than that stupid space station laser!" Leia shouted. "No weapon is a match for the power of the Force!"

"Leia," Ben warned again. Leia pursed her lips as she glared angrily at the Jedi. Then she turned sharply and stormed from the room. Ben let out a long sigh before he looked sadly at Luke. "Luke, I am sorry," he said. "I had hoped to keep you free from your father, but . . ."

"It's fine," Luke replied. "This is what I want."

Unable to face the glares of the Jedi, Luke slowly rose and limped back into his room. He looked at the tray Leia had brought in earlier with the bowl of soup and water. But he wasn't hungry. It fact he felt hollow. Empty. He crawled back into bed. His thoughts swirled around him. He tried over and over again to reach out into the Force, to sink into its folds, but found the emptiness always waiting for him.

He desperately wished he could talk to his father. He wanted answers. He wanted the truth. Did Mandalore deserve to be destroyed or not? And if Vader had lied . . . Surely . . . Surely not. His father could be cold and uncaring. He would kill anyone who failed him, but he didn't do it without cause! Vader could be rationalized with. He had never heard of his father killing someone innocent. So he couldn't have just killed off so many people without a good reason.

He stared up at the domed ceiling. There was a thought bubbling inside of him that Luke didn't want to address. Didn't want to think about, but finally he did. Was Luke the reason that whole planet died? A heavy coldness filled his entire body, even his warm and sore back. No . . . No. Sure he knew his father could act rashly, but . . . not like this. Not this.

" _My whole heart, Luke_." Old words of Vader's floated into Luke's mind. What was with him remembering all these old memories of his father? But he couldn't help but dig into that memory.

It had been when he was quite young. There had been an attack on the palace by some rebels. Luke had been caught up in it. Of course Vader had killed them all. Little Luke recalled waking up in his father's large bed. His father was sleeping on his side. His arms wrapped around Luke, whose cheek rested against Vader's chest. It had been so scary to be taken by those mean men. They had hurt Luke. He had to go spend time in the med bay, but now he was with his father. Here he felt safe.

Luke wiggled closer to his father. Vader stirred and slowly woke up. His blue eyes at once met Luke's blue eyes. A slow smile spread across Vader's face. He gently hugged his son tighter.

" _Hey there_ ," Vader said softly. " _How are you feeling_?"

Luke said nothing as just buried his face against his father's chest. He felt his father kiss him on the head. The two just laid like that for a long while, until finally Vader pulled Luke away.

" _Luke_ ," he said softly. His flesh hand rested on Luke's cheek. " _You're safe now. Everything is ok_." Luke could only stare up at his father. " _Oh my little one. I love you so much. Do you know that? My whole heart, Luke. You have my whole heart. There is nothing that can keep us apart_."

Luke's heart squeezed tightly in his chest as he recalled his father's words. _There is nothing that can keep us apart_. Tears burned his eyes and cheeks as they gently streamed down his face. It couldn't be true about Mandalore. Surely his father would not go to that extreme to get his son back. There had to have been a better way. Had to be . . .

Luke woke up after a short restless sleep. His room was now cast in darkness. He tried reaching out into the Force, but found it was still missing. Despite that, it felt like he was being watched. He slowly sat up and quickly spotted Leia sitting in a small chair at the end of his bed. The two stared at each other awkwardly.

She stood up and threw a bag on to Luke's lap. He recognized it as his own bag. He opened it up to see his spacer clothes, still dusty and sandy from Tatooine, inside.

"Come on," Leia whispered. "Get dressed. Let's go."

"Go where?" Luke mumbled.

"Back to the Empire. To your dad," she said.

"I thought you didn't want to me go."

"I don't," she said sadly. "I've seen . . . visions of you as a Sith. You stood in the middle of a battlefield with a red lightsaber. Your eyes were a horrible ruby gold. You smiled as you stood surrounded by bodies all with lightsaber burns and cuts."

Such an imagine brought a shiver to Luke. "I'm not a Sith," Luke said confidently. "I won't ever be one."

"How are you so sure? Especially after seeing . . . _that_." He knew she was talking about the Death Star and Mandalore. "It looks like Vader is capable of any evil. He could still turn you."

He sighed. "I don't expect you to understand. But I just know, ok? My father has always been quite adamant that I don't use the Dark Side. That I don't become a Sith."

"He . . . _told_ you that?" she asked skeptically.

"Well yes, I mean . . ." he trailed off. His cheeks flushed as he recalled how his father always liked to call Luke his light. The light from his mother. "I don't have to explain myself or my father to you," Luke grumbled quickly.

Leia narrowed her eyes at him. "I think you should try to."

"Why? Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I'm coming with you." Luke only looked at her. She continued, "We're leaving. Right now. To take you back to the Empire. To your dad. I can't let Master Kenobi do it. He'll be killed on sight or captured."

"And you think you won't?" he mumbled. Then he fully processed what she said. "They don't know about this plan. The two Jedi."

"No," she admitted.

Luke swung his leg over the side of the bed. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of him. Already the guilt of Mandalore weighed on him. Even though Ben had attacked Vader, attacked and kidnapped Luke, Luke still didn't want the old Jedi dead.

"How are we going to go about this?" he asked. "I assume there is a ship somewhere? But then what? Drop me off at the nearest port with an Imperial outpost?"

"No, Luke," she said sternly. "You didn't understand earlier. I said I'm coming with you. Back to the Empire. Back to your father. To make sure you don't become a Sith. I can't let those visions come true. I have to stop them from happening."

"What . . . Leia . . . no," Luke said. "You don't . . . You really don't want that. Trust me. My father would never harm me, but . . . he would kill you without a second thought. Or he might torture you to find out what you knew about the Jedi. I don't know what the truth is about Mandalore, but I do know my father . . . and he'll want revenge for what Ben did on Tatooine. If that means using you to attain it, he will."

"Does he love you?" Leia asked. "Emperor Vader."

Luke had to stop. He hadn't expected that question. " _I love you so much. Do you know that? My whole heart, Luke. You have my whole heart._ "

"Yes," he replied confidently. If there was one truth he did know, Luke knew Vader loved him. Loved him truly, wholly, and unconditionally.

Leia smiled. "Good," she said cheerfully. "Then he'll love me too." She walked over to Luke and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If Vader is capable of loving his son, then he should be capable of loving his daughter."

"Wait, what? Leia-"

She cut him off. "Luke, I'm your sister. Your twin sister." Her smile grew bigger, while Luke could only gape up at her. "Now let's get you back before _our_ father decides to blow up another planet."


	7. Chapter 7

Four battle droids fell to Vader's red lightsaber. He wasted no time in pushing himself into the air with the Force. He flipped over another pair of droids, slashing them with his saber while still in the air. As he came down for the landing, his foot slipped. He almost got hit by a blaster shot. Luckily, the Force had warned him, and he was able to bring up his saber in time to deflect the shot.

Vader scowled. He was not back to his former agility he had with his natural legs. He hadn't received his custom pair of prosthetic legs, and still had to deal with the generic issued legs. However, he had tinkered with them to improve their performance. But everything was still off. Vader was now heavier, especially his lower half.

His anger formed into a boiled rage. His hand snapped out as a powerful Force wave blasted through the room. All remaining battle droids flew off their feet and slammed into the walls. At once their metal bodies sparked and crushed under the force of the blow. He hungered for more. His rage was unsatisfied. It fed into his darkness that snaked out of him. But Vader knew no amount of droids would sate this anger. Not even the destruction of Mandalore had done that, though it had eased it some. No, the only way to be rid of this was to have Luke back and to kill Obi-Wan.

Then, and only then, would Vader be satisfied.

The Sith deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. He left the training room. He was in his personal quarters abroad his current flagship, the _Devastator_. He entered his personal office. A holotable near his desk was projecting a newsfeed from the holonet. The volume was muted, but Vader paused and looked at the images.

It showed clips from Vader's Mandalore speech. It showed the images of the factory and the slaves. There were some new added images. Shots of pale skinned and hair humans falling over as large dark welts grew all over their body. There was another shot of a hangar filled with spaceships. The bright lights of their engines were flaring up as they prepared to take off.

The initial shock of having an entire planet destroyed had now passed. Now the media was diving deep into Vader's accusations. They would find no cracks. Even if they did, they would be silenced before such ideas reached the airwaves. In fact those who had voiced their negative views too loudly against the Death Star had already been silenced. There were always those who preached peace, like those insufferable senators Organa and Mothma.

Those two claimed the Death Star was not a beacon of peace, but a tool to use fear to keep the galaxy in line. Vader had already listened to their passionate speeches both senators had given on their home planets. They claimed that the Emperor had lied. Eventually he would have found an excuse to use the Death Star regardless of the prince's abduction. After that any system that got out of line would only need a visit from the super weapon to quiet it down.

They weren't wrong, but he had to make sure the galaxy didn't think that. He made sure their speeches never got much circulation. He let the Imperial propaganda machine work. Overall, the general populace of the Empire accepted the destruction of Mandalore. It was a rotting limb that needed to be cut off to keep the rest of the Empire safe and healthy. It had also caused a surge in reports of rebel activity. Many systems were quick to prove they were loyal to the Empire. They didn't want to be another Mandalore.

Honestly, it didn't matter. Vader had already selected the next target should Kenobi need another message. This time it would be Stewjon, Kenobi's home planet. Sure the planet didn't have as much as an emotional connection for Kenobi as Mandalore. But in the end he knew the Jedi would return Luke. Kenobi wouldn't allow so many innocent lives to be lost just for one. But Vader would. It didn't matter how many planets were blasted into dust. He would tear the galaxy apart until he had his son again.

Vader had let Tarkin and Krennic talk him into keeping Sidious' pet project. For a long time he loathed the thing. Barely gave it the funding it needed. That had all changed three years ago. With _that_ incident. After which Vader made sure the project was fully funded and sped into completion. Now it would be used as another tool for Vader to wield to bring the galaxy to heel. To bring peace, especially for Luke.

One day Luke would take Vader's throne. His child was . . . was kind. He was Vader's light. Vader hoped Luke would take after his mother and not after him. Luke would usher in a new wave into this galaxy. Hopefully one of goodness. Vader didn't see Luke as one to make the bloody choices. To allow death for the greater good. That is why Vader did it. Let his hands become stained with blood, if it meant that Luke's wouldn't be. By the time Luke was emperor, the galaxy would finally be at peace.

Vader turned the holonews off. He welcomed the stillness. He walked over to the large viewport. His fleet was still with the Death Star, which could seen out amongst the stars of space. He closed his eyes and connected with the Force.

 _Luke . . ._

He had yet to find a trace of the boy. A very dark thought sat curled up in the corner of Vader's thoughts. What if Luke was dead? _No_ , Vader growled to himself. Luke was not dead. He cannot be dead. He was alive. Vader would find him and bring him home-

 _. . . fath . . . father?_

Vader's attention snapped to the bond he shared with his son. No longer did it sharply end. There was now something on the other side, but it was small, weak, and faint. He desperately reached out for it.

 _Luke?_ Vader called. He couldn't hide the edge of hopefulness in his mental voice. _Luke?_

 _father . . ._

 _Luke!_ Vader couldn't stop the relief and happiness that washed over him. Luke was alive. _Luke, are you safe?_

 _safe_

 _Where are you? Is Kenobi there?_

 _no Jedi. safe_

 _Have you escaped? Where? Luke, where are you?_

Despite Vader pouring all of his strength into the bond, Luke's side was still very weak. He could not discern a location. Vader didn't like how weak Luke was in the Force right now. What had Kenobi done to his boy?

 _Sullust . . . on Sullust_

 _Sullust_ , Vader confirmed. _I'll be there soon, son_. Vader infused a sense of calm into his words, so hopefully Luke could take comfort that he would soon be safe with his father.

 _Father?_ came the faint voice.

 _Yes?_

 _Why didn't you tell me?_

A cold fear gripped Vader's heart. What lies had Kenobi told his son? What damage would Vader have to undo when he finally got his son back?

 _Tell you what?_ Vader asked.

 _That I had a sister . . ._

Vader's eyes snapped open. He was frozen, but each of his muscles were tense. He ran the words through his mind again. Once he got over his shock, he reached back for Luke but he was gone. He poured all of himself into bond and called out for Luke over and over. But there was no response. Most likely Luke wasn't strong enough to keep up his half. Through the whole conversation Luke's voice had been distanced and weak.

Vader thought back to Luke's words. _Sister_? Luke didn't have a sister. The Force's sudden shift almost cause Vader to stagger on his feet. It swirled around Vader. _Truth_ , it seemed to whisper. He reached out and grabbed the Force. _Truth_ , it said again. _Two children. Two Skywalkers_. He loosened his grip and the Force slid through his mental fingers. He could almost imagine the silky threads of the Force slide by.

Suddenly Vader was back on Polis Massa holding his wife's trembling and dying body.

" _Obi-Wan he . . . he took . . . I wouldn't let him take Luke . . . Anakin . . . please protect Luke._ "

Obi-Wan took . . . Obi-Wan had taken . . . Had taken the other baby! Twins! Padmé have given birth to twins! Obi-Wan had taken the other baby! Padmé had stopped him from also taking Luke.

Vader had another child. He had a daughter! All this time . . . All the time that had been _stolen_. She should have been by her father's side. With her family. Her _true_ family. Where she would be safe and loved. Where she _belonged_.

Black rage pooled inside of Vader. It boiled and thrashed around until it reached the tipping point. It violently thrashed out of him. He let out an angry scream. Furniture smashed in all directions. The holotable was ripped out of the bolts that kept it to the floor. Lights sparked and sputtered out. Cracks grew in the floor, ceiling, and on the viewport.

" _Kenobi_ ," Vader growled. "Always taking what is _mine_."

Once Vader had Luke back, he would find his daughter as well. Then he would devote himself fully to finally tracking down the old Jedi master. Vader would kill Kenobi. He would savor the Jedi's death. Hopefully it would be long and painful. He would aim to inflict all the pain that Kenobi had inflicted on Vader and his family. All that pain plus more. So much more.

But first he had to get Luke. He left the office to find a working comlink. Once he did, he first ordered his fleet to Sullust. Then he commed his apprentice Galen.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _This ends the old chapter 2. As I go into the rewrite of chapter 3, things will start to change a bit more as we step more into new content for the story. As such these lovely quick updates with multiple chapters . . . probably won't be happening again._


	8. Chapter 8

Leia stood leaning against the wall next to the window. Long horizontal blinds crossed the window casting stripes of light and shadow across the hotel room. Leia was dressed in spacer clothes. She wore a tight white long-sleeve top with a light tan leather vest and gloves. She had on dark blue pants with tall brown boots. Naturally she had a brown leather belt with various pockets and a blaster holster.

"I don't like the look of these guys out here," she said as she peered through the window slats. "They've been circling around the hotel. This is the fourth time I've seen them."

"Imperial?" Luke asked. He sat on the bed. His back still bothered him, but he would manage.

"No, and not Sullustans either. They look like spacers. Smugglers or bounty hunters."

Leia leaned back fully against the wall to stare over at Luke. He still had a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that she was his sister. It was a thought he knew he needed to eventually delve into, but for now he had other things to focus on. He had to get back to his father before the emperor decided to unleash the Death Star again.

There was a small thought inside of him. That perhaps everything was true. That Vader had blown up Manadalore due to bioweapons. That this wasn't about Luke at all, but mere coincidence. But a much darker thought whispered that it was Luke's fault. He was the reason why a whole planet had been destroyed.

Leia and Luke had left the two Jedi behind and had fled to Sullust. It was close to the system the Jedi lived in. The two siblings had landed at spaceport, ditched their ship, and used local transport to come to a city with a large Imperial presence. Like all cities on Sullust, it was underground since the atmosphere was filled with toxic gas. Only the factories were on the surface.

Leia sighed as she pushed herself off the wall. She was irritated and impatient, and Luke understood that all too well. It was unnerving to simply sit here and wait for Vader to arrive. And once the emperor did arrive, neither of them knew what would happen. How would Vader take to having a daughter? What would Vader do with his runaway son?

Luke was still coming off the Force inhibitors the Jedi had pumped inside of him. He had finally pushed through the haze to make contact with his father. Luke was able to pass off his location before he grew too weak in the Force. He turned his attention to the projection of the holonews playing in the hotel room. The projection was flashing a red planetary alert that all traffic going to and from the planet had been halted under Imperial decree. Emperor Vader knew where his son was and was clearly taking no chances that the prince would get off planet before he arrived. Though if Vader was coming from Mandalore, Luke guessed it would still be another day before he arrived.

"Don't you think we should just head to an Imperial outpost?" Luke asked. "Surely by now they've received some sort of bulletin to be on the lookout for me."

"Yes and what about me though?" Leia asked. "What will they do with me? No offense, but with that huge bounty on your head I don't see anyone being nice and proper. I'll probably get shot in the back the moment my head is turned so some greedy Imp officer can claim your bounty himself."

Luke wanted to argue. Not all Imperials were corrupt, but he also knew there were corrupted officers. Luke wondered about leaving Leia at the hotel while he went alone to the outpost. Then once his father arrive, he could go back for Leia. Or at least send troops to get her. He had yet to bring his idea up to her. Leia was stubborn.

When they had left the Jedi, Luke had argued they go to Naboo after Leia revealed they were still in the outer rim near Tatooine. On Naboo they could stay with Luke's grandparents, his mother's family. And plus as his mother's home planet and resting place, there was no way Vader would allow anything bad to happen to it. Yet Leia had gotten all defensive and said they should go to Sullust instead. She claimed that Naboo was too obvious and that Master Kenobi and Master Yoda would be quick to find them there.

Plus she seemed to fret over him almost like a mother loth-cat over its kitten. He got the idea she didn't want him out of her sight.

"I wonder which one of us is older," Luke said a bit absentmindedly.

"You," she replied matter-of-factly.

He paused as he looked at her carefully. "How do you know?"

"Master Kenobi told me," Leia responded.

"And how does he know?"

"He was there," Leia said. "When we were born. He's the one who took our mother to the medical facility." She paused as she looked over at Luke. "What . . . what do you know about what happened to our mother?"

"I know a Jedi was responsible for her death. One tried to steal me away, but my mother stopped it . . ." Luke trailed off. He didn't know much more than that. His father had never given him the full details about his mother's death. There was always a very deep pain inside Vader whenever Luke's mother was brought up. Even more so when it was about Luke's birth and his mother's death.

"Humph," Leia huffed. "You should ask your father about what really happened."

"What is it that you know?" Luke questioned. "I told you what I know. What did that Jedi tell you? If Kenobi was there, was he the one who tried to take me away? Was he the one who killed our mother? Clearly he took you away."

"Master Kenobi saved me," Leia said defensively.

"From what? Who?" Luke pushed. "Our father?"

"Who had just tried to kill our mother!" Leia snapped back.

"My father would never-"

"Blow up a whole planet?" Leia said. Her eyes had narrowed as she glared over at him. A tense silence stretched through the room. "Our dear _father_ had just turned to the Dark Side. When our mother refused to join him as he took over the galaxy, he grew angry and attacked her. She was heavily pregnant with _us_. It was Master Kenobi who fought off Vader and brought our mother to a medical facility to save her and her unborn children. She died because of what her husband did to her."

Luke clenched his teeth. No. This wasn't true. His father . . . His father _loved_ his mother. Luke had absolutely no doubt about that. To this day, Vader still mourned the loss of his wife. There was no way he would attack her, just as Luke knew there was no way his father would attack his son.

So what _had_ happened? Who was telling the truth? Vader or old Ben? Perhaps a few days ago Luke would argued the Jedi was lying. After all they were all criminals. But after seeing his father's speech about Mandalore. Seeing the way his body moved and hearing the tone of his voice- something was off about that speech. If his father could lie about the reason a whole planet should be destroyed, what was stopping him from lying about his wife? But . . . surely not . . . _surely_ _not_ about Luke's mother. That just seemed to be the one thing-

Luke's thoughts were cut off as the door to their hotel room blew open. A group of various beings made of up a few different sentient species poured into the room. They had blasters all pointed at Luke and Leia. A Rodian marched over to Luke with his blaster aimed at Luke's chest. He paused and took a good look.

"I think it is him," the Rodian said over his shoulder back to the others.

"Yeah?" one deep voice asked.

The Rodian brought up his comlink and pressed a button. A blue holograph of Luke's bounty was projected. Luke could easily the fifty million credit price tag on it. The Rodian glanced at the bounty and then to Luke and back to the bounty. "I think this is the prince," the Rodian said.

A large humanoid man walked over. His skin was a splotchy orange marking him as something near human or a half-breed. The man walked over and with one meaty hand, grabbed Luke's arm. "Are you the prince, boy?" the man's thick wet voice asked.

Luke didn't answer. He didn't know what he should say. But his mind was pulled away as Leia shouted, "Hey don't touch him!" All the eyes in the room turned to her. The room was quiet while the group regarded both Luke and Leia. Than the big man laughed.

"Jedi stole the prince, eh?" he said. "Looks like the prince ran away with some outer rim trash. The Emperor is just trying to save face. I don't see any Jedi here."

"Boss," a human looking older woman said. She was holding up Luke's lightsaber. He had it in his bag sitting near the bed. The man saw the lightsaber and smiled.

"Well maybe there is a Jedi around here still. Not that I'm unhappy with a fifty million credit bounty, but if there is a way to double it . . ." the boss trailed off as his eyes slid to Leia. "Well is the Jedi around little prince? You working for the Jedi, girl?"

Neither Leia nor Luke said anything. The boss let go of Luke's arm, walked over to Leia and smiled down at her. "What were the Jedi's orders?" the boss asked Leia. "Bed the little prince? Fill your belly with his seed? Or just make him crave you so bad that when he goes back to daddy he'll just run away back to your bed?" He grabbed Leia by the waist. "I wouldn't mind a little taste of you myself."

Leia jerked back while Luke jumped off the bed. "Leave her alone," Luke said. A large orange spotted hand back-handed Luke. He went sprawling to the floor. Pain seared into his jaw. Painful memories of this happening once before surfaced into his mind, but found the memories didn't linger long. They were pushed away into a foggy haze. Luke decided not to dwell on it.

"Hey!" the old woman with the lightsaber barked. "That's premium merchandise there. Don't bang him up too much. Don't want the Emperor angry at us."

"We'll just say the Jedi did it," the boss said as he smiled down at Luke. "It was unfortunate the prince was found that way."

"And who do you think Vader is going to believe?" Leia snapped. "Some random thugs or his son?"

The man pulled out a long knife. "Just got to make sure the kid isn't talking when we hand him over," the man said. Luke was on his feet again. "But you, girl, you're not needed." The boss brought his knife back and then back down towards Leia. Luke managed to thrust his hand out in front of Leia, who to her credit was entering a defensive position. The knife stabbed into his right hand.

Luke snapped his hand down, taking the knife with it. "Leave her alone," he growled. He came to stand between the boss and Leia. The knife was stuck clear through his right hand, but no blood dripped down it.

"Well, well, well," the boss growled. "Such a noble little _prince_." With the last word the man balled up his fists and slammed one into Luke's stomach. Luke doubled over and grabbed his stomach in pain. He heard Leia call out his name.

Luke cursed himself. He was better than this. He knew how to fight. Luke let himself drop low and then he kicked out his right leg. He hit the boss right in the soft skin of his leg behind his knee. The boss let out a shout of pain.

"Stun them!" he shouted as he leaned over to grab his knee. Luke didn't have time to look up before he felt the stun bolt crash into him and darkness took him. He was getting real tired of this happening.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** _Well sorry about the wait, but I've got a double update for you. (Only because the next chapter was pulled from the old version, so it didn't take long to write.)_

* * *

Galen Marek's red lightsaber hummed as he pulled it out of the stomach of a large orange skinned humanoid. _This was taking too long_ , he thought. He wasn't even sure what these vermin were. Bounty hunters? They didn't look like it. Mercenaries? Again didn't look like it. A local gang? Quite possible. Whoever they were, they claimed to have the prince and demanded the high ransom promised by the emperor.

As if that alone wasn't a death sentence, the fact they thought they could bargain with him, Galen Marek, Sith apprentice to Emperor Darth Vader, was another. They had only sped up their executions by refusing to bring the prince to Galen. He had to find Luke. He had to make sure he was ok. Safe. There was something tight inside of him as he worried about his only friend. Not to mention there was the overhanging pressure from Vader.

Galen had arrived at Sullust a few hours ago. He had commed the emperor. " _I have arrived to Sullust, my master_."

Galen bowed in front of a large blue holograph of the Emperor. Perhaps to those who didn't know the Emperor, Vader's face might look simply displeased. But Galen knew his master was enraged. A boiling raging inferno was bubbling under the surface. Vader's gold eyes were tinged with red and almost seemed to glow.

" _I will be arriving in six hours_ ," Vader informed. " _I expect you have to have found and secured my son by then_."

" _Yes, my master_ ," Galen replied. He expected this would be the end of the call, but Vader hesitated. There was a slight twist on his face. He had more to say, but didn't want to say it.

" _There is one more thing_ ," Vader said slowly with clear reluctance. Galen was now curious as to where this would go. " _If there is . . . If there is a girl with him, have her detained as well. Absolutely no harm should come to her. Is that understood_?"

" _Yes, my master_ ," Galen replied. " _It will be done_."

Galen had wasted time finding leads on Luke until he finally heard about this gang. He had to fly to their location and their attempts to get the reward money had only slowed him down. No more. He had two hours until Vader's expected arrival into the system. Galen would not fail his master. Failure was not an option. Not for Vader.

Vader had 'found' Galen when he was seven years old. His parents had been Jedi who left the Order during the war. They weren't happy with how the war had changed the Jedi. But even as former Jedi, just being a Force sensitive was a death sentence. Vader had tracked down the two former Jedi personally like a rich moff might go hunting for Nexu on Cholganna. It was sport to him. It was _fun_.

As Galen's parents laid freshly slain, he looked at the red saber of the Emperor. The boy knew he was going to meet the same fate as his parents. He could feel the bloodlust. But for whatever reason, Vader paused. He considered the boy, and decided this boy would be spared. Why it was him, Galen would never know. Vader had killed plenty of Force sensitive younglings. He could have chosen any of them as an apprentice.

Now he was nineteen, two years older than the prince. His brown hair was kept shorn very short. He had a strong face. He had received the comment more than once that he looked more like Vader than the prince did. Galen thought it was because he projected the same presence as Vader. Dark. Demanding. Luke was small . . . and soft and warm. Very different presence than his father. Very different person.

In Sullust gang's base, Galen left the room since all the scume were now dead. He briefly commed his troops ordering them to fan out and capture anyone they found. The kill order could always come later once Luke was safe and perhaps even this girl was found. But until then, Galen would play it safe. There would be no mistakes.

He followed the Force as he made his way through the dingy metal corridors. The more he saw of this dirty place, the more Galen's anger brewed inside of him. This was where Luke was being held? What state would he be in? There was no way it could be as bad when he lost his hand three years ago . . . Galen's hands tightened into fists at his side. He had not only failed his master but also Luke with that incident. He would not fail this time.

He turned a corner in the hall and noticed two gang members standing guard at a door. They looked over at the Sith. One was a Rodian and the other some humanoid mix.

"Who are you?" the second one asked.

Galen answered by raising his hand and unleashing a stream of Force lightning. The gang members screamed as their bodies twitched and smoked. They fell to the floor with a hard thud as the lightning stopped. He used the Force to press the door panel. The door slid open. There was a tightening in his chest. He was ready to find Luke. Once Vader arrived, the emperor would swoop up his son. Force only knew how Vader what he would do to Luke after this. And Galen wanted answers. He wanted to hear from Luke himself.

Had he runaway? Why? Had he run into Jedi? Had they truly kidnapped him? Galen knew his master had located Luke on Tatooine where he ran into a Jedi, who cut off Vader's legs. Was Luke safe? How had he escaped? And who was this girl?

Galen couldn't help but ponder Vader's words. _If there was a girl with Luke_. What did that mean? Why would Vader care? The Emperor honestly only cared and loved for one person, his son. Yet the way he mentioned this girl . . . Was . . . was she pregnant? With Luke's child? That might be the only reason why Vader would want a girl that was seen with Luke brought to him instead of killed. Regardless, Galen would carry out his master's orders, but he also wanted to sit down with Luke. Here his side of things. Help him if he could.

" _I could feel you crying in the Force_." A young Luke had said to a young Galen when the two had first met. " _Here. This might help_." Galen shook his head to clear his mind of old thoughts.

Galen stepped into the room and was instantly disappointed. Luke was not in here, but . . . there was a girl. She was tied up in a chair. A gag cloth tied tightly around her head to keep her quiet. Her brown eyes burned with a righteous anger as she saw Galen. Her brown hair had been in a braid, but now was falling apart. She wore simple clothes of white pants and a gray top with a white vest. She was . . . simple. Surely not Luke's type . . .

But there was also the clearly unmistakable presence in the Force. She wasn't just a Force sensitive. She was a Jedi. Or at least a padawan. He had met plenty of Jedi. Killed them all. Including a good number of Jedi padawans. The young unfortunates who never completed their training before the rise of the Empire or perhaps had been swept up by a Jedi after the purge. This girl should be one of his targets. Someone he should kill instantly, but Galen was sure this was the girl Vader was talking about.

He scowled as he walked up to her and grabbed the gag. He ripped it off her head. She coughed a few times before her eyes met his. There was no fear there. He couldn't stop the cruel smile that spread across his face. He itched to let her go, give her a lightsaber, and see how long that fire helped her escape his blade until it no longer could.

"A Jedi," he said darkly.

"A Sith," she snapped right back. "You must be Vader's apprentice."

"I am. And you? A little Jedi padawan?"

She pursed her lips, but didn't respond.

"Tell me," Galen said. "Where is the prince?"

"They seperated us," she said. "They knocked him out. Didn't want him talking when the Imperials arrived."

He could sense the truth of her words. It only made him scowl. He grabbed at the rope that tied her to the chair. Then he pulled his lightsaber out. With a quick and precise slash, the ropes fell to the floor. He grabbed her arm and yanked her up.

"You are coming with me," he growled as he marched out of the room. He hoped his master would allow him to kill this Jedi girl when the time finally came. He dragged her through the halls and while he check each room. They only ran into a few others of the pathetic gang scum infecting the place. Most he dealt with a quick jolt of Force lightning. One or two got the lightsaber.

They came to an intersection of hallways and Galen felt the Force buzz around him. Luke was close. Down a new hallway he saw a few gang members in front of a door. Galen let his hand drop from the Jedi girl as he darted forward with a smile on his face. Finally he could be done with this mess. It was short work for the small group guarding the door to be dealt with.

Galen was a bit surprised to see the Jedi girl walking toward him. If she was smart she would had run away while Galen was distracted. Granted he would have hunted her down. Perhaps she was a bit smarter than he had given her credit for. Yet her eyes were only briefly on him. She eyed the corpses, but then she focused on the door. Galen's hand twitched above his saber.

Why did she seem to care about Luke? Who was Luke to her? He was her enemy. The son of Darth Vader, lord and master of the Sith. Emperor of the Galaxy. The one responsible for the destruction of the Jedi and the Jedi order.

Galen pressed the door panel right as the girl arrived. The door slid open and Galen stepped through first. The room was poorly lit, but the unmistakable form of Luke laid on a metal bench against a wall.

"Luke!"

Galen's head whipped to look at the girl. They had both shouted his name at the same time. She glared at Galen, but then her focus went back to the prince. Her expression softening into concern as she pushed past Galen into the room. He grabbed her arm and yanked her back. He took large steps over to Luke and knelt to a knee by the bench. He gently placed a hand against the side of Luke's neck.

It was as the Jedi girl had said. Luke was alive. He seemed well except for a bit of bruising on his face. It appeared he had just been drugged to be kept under. Or at the very least the Force wasn't saying anything else was wrong with him. He wasn't in pain or in mortal danger. Galen let go a sigh he wasn't aware he hadn't been holding.

"Hmmm."

Galen turned to see the brown eyes of the Jedi on him. There was a curious spark in her eyes.

"What?" he hissed.

"I was always taught that Sith don't love. Can't."

He didn't stop the small growl that escaped from him. "Love?"

"At least some form of it. You clearly care for Luke," she said waving her hand at the sleeping prince.

"What would a Jedi know of Sith?"

"I can ask you the same. What do you know of Jedi?"

A cruel smile spread across lips. "I know plenty girl. You learn so much in how people face and accept death. I have seen plenty Jedi die. I have killed most of them myself. I have seen the truth of your kind."

Her eyes burned. She was not about to let this argument die. There was a spark in her. A tendril of darkness. She could fall to the Dark Side. Is this what Vader had seen in Galen all those years ago? A shadow in his heart as he watched his parents die? Is . . . is _this_ why Vader wanted her? Another apprentice? Surely not.

She opened her mouth, but her words never came out. They were stopped by the sound of slapping feet down the metal hall. They weren't the uniform clang of trooper boots. Galen was up at once. He threw his sense out into the Force at once. He felt the hum of life approaching. A good twelve gang members. The snap-hiss of his lightsaber was a welcomed sound as he stepped into the hall. But the feeling of victory was short lived. Galen was quickly retreating back into the room and slamming his and onto the door panel button. The flames from the flamethrower just barely licked the inside of the room as the door slid shut.

"Do they have _flamethrowers_?" the girl shouted.

"Clearly."

"What . . . why . . . where?"

"It's a good choice," Galen muttered, "when going against a Force sensitive and a lightsaber."

Realization dawned on her. A lightsaber couldn't block flame. It was extremely hard to manipulate fire in the Force as well, especially when the fire was moving. "Oh," she said softly. "I just . . . I just can't imagine they would be that well prepared."

"Either they are just kriffin' lucky or someone else tipped them off."

"Tipped them off?"

"Rebels or anyone against Vader really. If it became known this group had the prince, they might have contacted this gang. Gave them a pointer about dealing with a Force sensitive."

This girl must have no relations with any rebel groups. How to fight a Force sensitive wasn't common knowledge, but Imperial intel along with personal experience knew there battle plans for when dealing with Vader or Galen. Galen brought his wrist and clicked his comm link. He barked orders to his troops to assist at once. At the same time he buried his lightsaber into the door panel control panel.

"Now what?" the girl said clearly not impressed.

"We wait until my troops handle the little worms outside."

She glanced back at Luke. Galen deactivated his saber and clipped it to his belt. The girl let out a gasp. He looked over at her and then he felt it. He didn't know how she had felt it first. He was of the Dark Side after all. He had a connection to his master. But the presence of Darth Vader was unmistakable in the Force. Cold, dark, extreme pressure that lashed with sharp tendrils. Even from orbit where Vader had just exited from hyperspace, his presence was felt strongly.

 _Galen_ , Vader's dark voice came through the Force. _Where is my son?_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** _Warning: This chapter does have a child being hurt by others._

* * *

 _The Past_

* * *

Little Luke had been holding his nanny's hand as they walked down a long hallway with tall windows on one side. Luke kept looking at the lines of the traffic far off among the tall city buildings. He thought about how fun it would be to in one of those speeders and zip around the buildings. His favorite thing in the whole wide galaxy, well except maybe his daddy, was flying. His daddy sometimes took him out in one his ships. It was the best thing ever and ever to be flying with Daddy.

But then came the sound of blasters and screaming and shouting. Luke was grabbed by one of his red guards, Sneff. His nanny was scared. Her eyes wide as they ran down the hall. They were looking for one of the secret hallway entrances. But then there was smoke. It smelled bad. Luke coughed and coughed. His eyes hurt and watered. He tried to bring up his arm to rub at his eyes, but Sneff was holding him too tight.

Then it got real scary. There were the zips of red blaster bolts. A buzz of red guard Foot's spear pike slashing out. The scream of his nanny as she fell to the ground with a burning hole in her body. Then Foot fell. Then Sneff. And little Luke with him.

Sneff was heavy. Luke wiggled and wiggled. Big oily hands that felt really really wrong grabbed Luke's arms and pulled him out.

"We got 'em!" a voice shouted. "We got the prince!"

Now he was here in this dark dirty room lined with big boxes far away from his nanny and Foot and Sneff. There were white stormtroopers laying down. They were too still like his nanny and Foot had been. Luke was trying to keep still. To keep very very still. The angry mean scary people were all around him. A big fat one had an arm wrapped under Luke's arms. The barrel of a blaster was pushed against Luke's head.

Tears ran down the boy's face. Small hiccups shook his body. He tried his best not to cry out loud. He had yelled and shouted when he was first grabbed away from Sneff. The mean people had yelled at him and hit him until Luke was quiet.

 _Daddy_ , he called out through his mind. It was a sad and desperate plea. Luke was so scared. So so so so _so_ scared. The most scardiest he had ever been. He wanted to be home. He wanted to be on his fancy rugs playing with his toys. He wanted his nanny. He wanted Sneff and Foot. But most of all, he wanted his daddy.

He wanted his daddy to wrap him up in his arms. He wanted his daddy to tell him how much he loved him. Then daddy would kiss and hug him and everything would be all right.

Except it wasn't.

The room had more than just big boxes and too still stormtroopers. There were also the mean people. They crowded in the room. They were all dirty and all wore brown and black dirty clothes. They were all different types of people. Human people. Alien people. But they were all mean and horrible. Their eyes kept glancing over to Luke or across the room to the big door.

"When will the Emperor contact us?" one voice snapped.

"Thought he would be more worried about his own brat," another voice hissed.

"Maybe we need to send another message?" a gravelly voice offered.

"No," a booming voice barked. It was the man holding Luke. "If the Emperor himself doesn't show within the hour and meet our demands, we'll kill the prince."

"What will that get us?" a female voice asked. "An angry Vader. Our comrades still imprisoned. Our planet still under Imperial rule. Perhaps even harsher rule."

"But Vader will have known our pain!" the man holding Luke shouted out.

"I don't know if Vader even feels pain," one voice said softly. "I wonder if he even cares what happens to the boy."

Luke couldn't stop the small sob that shook his body. He wanted to go home. He wanted his father.

 _Daddy_ , he called again.

 _Luke_ , came his father's calm voice. Luke knew his father's voice was inside of him. Luke could feel soft velvet tendrils curl around his small body. Luke knew they belonged to his father.

 _Daddy!_ Luke cried again. _I'm scared! So so scared! I don't like this! I want you to take me home!_

 _I know my baby_ , Daddy replied. _I am almost there. Continue to be brave little one._

Yet Luke couldn't stop the small wail that came out of his mouth as he tried to take a breath of air. The thick arm that held him tightened around him. Some sort of green skinned alien walked over to Luke. He raised his hand and smacked it against Luke's cheek. Luke's head snapped to the left and slammed into the barrel of the blaster. Pain blossomed and echoed through his head.

 _Luke!_

 _Dad-daddy . . ._

Luke was hit again by the green skinned guy. The child hadn't realized he had called for his father aloud. A searing and sharp coldness was growing around Luke. He shivered and noticed through his tear-stained blurry vision some of the mean people were shivering too. A few rubbed their arms. Luke noted there was a vicious blackness approaching. It was angry. Really really angry.

 _Luke, I am here._

Luke glanced wildly around but didn't see his father. _Daddy I don't see you!_

 _I know._ Daddy responded softly. _Luke, close your eyes._ Luke followed his father's instruction. He closed his tear stained eyes. _Let me in, Luke. Let me see with your eyes._

Luke wasn't sure what his father was talking about, but it felt like his head was getting bigger. Like he was stuffing his brain full of pillows. There was a slight pressure in his mind. When he opened his eyes, he realized he wasn't actually in control of them. Instead of darting around wildly, the large teary blue eyes carefully examined the room and its occupants. The gaze was controlled, calculating and cold. The last place the eyes went were to the blaster still pressed against Luke's head.

Then the pressure was gone. Luke's head felt like it was normal size again. _Luke,_ Daddy said again very calmly. How could he be so calm? _Listen very carefully. When I come in there I need you to stay very still. Do you understand?_ Luke didn't reply. He didn't want to be here. He just so desperately wanted to be with his daddy. To have his daddy hold him. _Luke,_ Daddy's voice was harder. _Do not move. Don't worry it will all be over soon._

 _O-o-ok_ , Luke replied softly.

 _Good boy_ , Vader said gently. Then he pulled away. Luke couldn't help but sob again as he felt his father pull away from his mind. Luke was alone again with the mean scary people and this horrible place.

Luke's eyes were suddenly drawn to his right. There was a pull. Something sharp. Dangerous. Dark. Two dirty mean aliens were leaning against the wall talking to each other. Then suddenly a red beam stabbed through the chest of the one on the left. The beam then slashed up to the right and into the other alien. It diagonally cut the other alien in half. The two fell over onto the floor in pieces. Then the red beam was gone. The only mark it had been there was the red melting slashes left in the wall.

The rest of the mean people had jumped and shouted. A few shot blasters at the wall. Now everyone had their blasters up. A lot of them pointed at the door, but a few pointed wildly in all directions. Three of the scary people approached the two aliens that had gotten sliced up.

Suddenly the three lifted into the air and were thrown forcefully into the same wall with the melted cuts. The bodies hit the wall and seemed to bend into themselves awkwardly and unnaturally. As the broken bodies slid to the floor, a trail of blood followed them down.

"It's Vader!" someone shouted.

Fear filled the room. The thick arms holding Luke squeezed him tighter. The blaster was pushed harder into his head. Most of the people had moved to the center of the room, though they did not realize that was where the danger was. Luke knew it. He could sense it. Feel it. The sharp angry darkness that had moved from the wall into the ceiling. He could sense the dark tendrils that probed the people down below while at the same time gently wrapping around him.

 _Remember, Luke. Don't move._

Then suddenly sparks rained down from the ceiling and a form dropped to the floor. A red beam slashed and flashed and arced through those closest to it. Luke saw his father crouched on the floor holding his glowing red sword. Immediately Daddy's eyes snapped up and met Luke eyes. Daddy's eyes were a glowing gold tinged with an angry angry red.

Luke felt the big man tense up. His finger moving on the trigger. Daddy pulled his saber back and threw it forward. Straight at Luke and the horrible man holding him. Luke squeezed his eyes shut as he saw nothing but bright red approaching him. He felt the heat and the wind zip over him. He looked up to see the red blade embedded deep into the man's face. As the men fell, he loosened his grip on Luke. Then the red sword flashed by as if pulled on invisible strings. Luke didn't see where it went. He was falling with the big horrible man.

He laid unmoving for a moment after he hit the ground. There were so much mess around him. Luke couldn't see it, but he could feel it. Fear. Hate. So much hate. All coming from one dark point Luke couldn't see. He saw the red bolts of blaster fly over his head. There was a hissing and humming sound amongst the bangs of blasters. And there were screams. Lots of screams. Lots of shouting. Cursing. Begging.

Luke suddenly felt like he needed to move. He wiggled and tried to push the big heavy arm off of him, but then he remembered what his father had said. He stopped struggling, but he was still wanted to move. To get away. To go home. That was when he noticed the room had gone quiet. At least much quieter than it had moments before.

The large arm suddenly jerked off Luke, which caused him to slide off the big man and onto the floor. Unsteadily Luke started to push himself up, but quickly new hands grabbed at him. He screamed and cried as he tried to push away. Yet the new hands seized him tightly.

"Luke," Daddy said.

Little Luke went still and as he realized it was Daddy. Daddy who was holding him tightly. Daddy pulled the boy close. Realizing it was his father, Luke reached up and tightly wrapped his small arms around his father's neck and small legs around the waist. He clung onto his father as tightly as he could. He started crying and sobbing into his father's shoulder. His daddy was finally here. All the mean terrible stuff would go away now. Everything was now going to be better.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx

"Shhh," Vader said softly. "Luke. It's all right. I'm here. You're safe."

Vader leaned his head against his son's head. He kissed the soft blond hair. Vader ran a hand up and down Luke's back hoping to calm him down. Vader turned and carried his trembling and sobbing child out of the room. He was glad Luke wasn't seeing the carnage around him. The kidnappers lay dead in pieces and crumpled heaps throughout the rooms. The only kindness in death some of them had received was that it had been quick. Something Vader thought none of the them deserved for having taken his boy and dirtying him with their filthy hands.

Vader paused as he reached the door. He glanced back at the room and the slain bodies. He didn't stop the smile that crept on his face, unseen by the crying child. Vader took in the fear that still laid heavy in the air. He even took in the fear radiating off the boy in his arms. He savored that fear. Soaked it in and used it to power his connection to the Dark Side. Fear only made Vader stronger. Strength he would use to make sure this never happened again.

It wasn't long until the royal Red Guard caught up to Vader and escorted the Emperor and prince to the med wing of the palace.

"Luke," he said softly. "You need to let go now." Luke only let out a horrible squeal and shook his head. He didn't want to let go. Vader sighed. "I'm not going anywhere, little one. I'll be here the whole time, but the doctors need to look at you."

It took a few more minutes of convincing, but finally Luke's grip loosened and Vader was able to lower him on to a medical table. The staff was already waiting and at once started running scans and tests. Most of the child's injuries were to his face and where the boy had been hit. Vader never left his son's side. His eyes were still a hard gold tinged with red. The doctors and nurses eyed him nervously. Only the med droids were unphased.

After Luke was treated, Vader brought his son back to Vader's room. Luke had calmed down. His head rested heavily on Vader's shoulder. The drugs in his systems and the events of the day were finally taking their toll on the small boy. Vader placed Luke down on the bed and then got ready for bed. By the time he returned, Luke was already fast asleep. Vader crawled into his bed and pulled his son close. Luke didn't stir. Vader let Luke's head rest against his chest while he wrapped his arms the small form.

Finally Luke was safe and home. Vader's heart clenched as he thought of what had just happened to his son. He never wanted Luke to experience such things. Luke should have a good and happy childhood, something Vader had been denied by his slave master. Not that his childhood had been all horrible. There had been his mother . . . who tried her best to give a little slave boy the best she could. Now that boy had it all. He should be able to give it all to his son. And yet . . .

Anger deep inside of Vader flared up. There was still fighting in the galaxy. Corruption. War. Turmoil. And that had bled into this home and hurt his baby. Vader was trying to finally bring peace to the galaxy. Why didn't people understand that? Why were those who fought against him? If only they just trusted him. He would make things right. He had to. For Luke. At least Luke would know peace.

Vader finally fell asleep when exhaustion claimed him. He had stayed up hours running through his next steps. What else he needed to do bring the galaxy to heel. He wasn't sure how long he was asleep for, but Luke wiggling in his arms woke him. Luke's big blue eyes were staring up at him. Vader couldn't help but smile at seeing his son. He gently brought Luke closer to him and hugged the boy.

"Hey there," he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

Luke said nothing. Only wiggled closer and pushed his head into his father's chest. Vader's heart warmed as his child sought comfort with him. He gently kissed the top of Luke's head. Then the two just laid like that. Vader listened to Luke's even breathing. Felt his heart beating and his small breath upon his chest.

It was a nice moment. A wonderful moment. A moment Vader wished he could live in every minute of every day. But there was something vibrating in the Force. Something off. Fear. Luke was remembering what happened. He was scared.

"Luke," Vader said softly as shifted away from the boy. He brought his flesh hand up to rest on Luke's cheek. "You're safe now. Everything is ok." Luke's lip trembled. His eyes were glossy. "Oh my little one. I love you so much. Do you know that? My whole heart, Luke. You have my whole heart. There is nothing that can keep us apart."

Luke wrapped his arms around Vader and the two hugged each other. Vader's own words echoed inside of him. Yes there was nothing that would keep him from his son. He would always protect Luke.


	11. Chapter 11

This was pathetic. These miserable worms did not deserved his attention. He was Vader. Darth Vader, Emperor of the Galaxy. He willingly stepped into battles. Afterall, he alone could change the whole tide of a battle. Of a war. But this . . . this collection of _scum_ on Sullust that had his son . . . these rats were not worth his time.

Vader walked through the hallways of the gang's hideout. His steps were strong and determined. So far it had been an easy slaughter though he was expecting more. When he arrived at Sullust, he at once contacted his apprentice Galen through their Force bond. Galen explained he had Luke, who was unconscious, but the gang members were now using flamethrowers.

It wasn't surprising that there were those who were now forming methods against fighting a Sith. Fighting against him. They were fools. No matter what they thought could help, nothing would be a match for the Force. Though fire was a good choice when fighting against a Force user. Fire was explosive, volatile, and fast. Thus made it hard to control. Despite that, Vader did expect his apprentice to be able to handle a flamethrower or two. The boy surely wasn't that weak. But at the same time, Galen was playing it safe. He was on the defense as he protected Luke and . . . a girl.

 _The prince is secured, my master_ , Galen had reported through the Force. _He is unconscious. Drugged, but no other known side effects. I have a girl with me. I believe she may be the girl you told me to secure._

 _You believe_? Vader asked. It was only after the words left that he himself knew nothing of his daughter. He only knew he had one and that it was possible she was with Luke. She could still be with Kenobi.

 _She is a strong Force Sensitive. Clearly trained. A padawan though_ , Galen explained.

 _Describe her appearance._

 _Human. Fair skin. Small. Brown hair. Brown eyes_.

The thought came to Vader at once. _Padmé._ That description fit Padmé. Did her daughter look like her? A beautiful petite woman with brown curls and brown eyes?

 _Keep her secured_ , Vader ordered. There was no way to confirm who the girl was until he saw her.

Galen had to protect Luke and this girl. He was right to hole down and wait for support. While Galen's own troops were here, and they were good troops, Vader had come personally with a squad of his own elite troops. The _only_ reason he was here was to get his son and finally get him home where Vader could keep him safe.

Vader's troops were well trained. They knew to let him move alone unless commanded otherwise. He preferred to move alone. He didn't have to worry about anyone else. He made his way through the compound towards Galen's Force signature. Slowly, he was able to sense someone else near him. It wasn't Luke as his signature was unmistakable to Vader, but it was similar. Bright and loud. It was a beacon in the Force. It was light.

A daughter. His daughter. What would she be like? Would she be like her mother? Fierce and determined, but also lovely and soft? Or would she be more like her father? Reckless and eager with a sharp edge to her? Or would she be neither? Would she be someone he didn't even recognize? Someone who was more of a Jedi? Someone distant and unattached?

He turned a corner and came to the back of the group pinning Galen in. They were so focused on trying to get into Galen's room, they weren't focused on their back. Perhaps the rear gang members thought they'd hear any approaching troops. It mattered not to Vader. Even if they had been ready, expecting, and on guard, it would have given them no extra time.

He had already slain four of them, when the rest of the group turned and noticed him. His red blade slashed through their bodies with ease. Their blaster bolts were deflected back into the shooter or into the other gang members. A few little rats were blown into the wall with the Force, their necks quickly snapped. Vader didn't have time to take things slow. He was so close.

The two gang members in front with the flamethrowers were taking aim at Vader. He pulled his arm back and threw his saber forward. It spun in a tight circle and cut through both members and their flamethrowers. Vader summoned the blade back to him. He did pause at the bodies of the two in front. The guns were leaking fuel and smelled. A glance was all he sparred for them, before his eyes focused on the door.

The door was blackened and warped and scratched. The struggle to break into the room was obvious. At least this gang was competent in doing at least one thing well. Picking a place made of sturdy materials. He wasted no time in stabbing his saber through the door. He started to slowly cut a good sized rectangle in the door. Once the saber had completed the shape, Vader grabbed the metal with the Force and jerked it back into the hall. It slammed into the far wall with a loud clang then fell on the floor on top of some gang members' corpses.

Vader deactivated his lightsaber, clipped it to his belt, and walked into the room. He barely registered Galen bowing to a knee and muttering a greeting at him. Vader's eyes were at once on the far wall where a form laid on a metal bench.

 _Luke!_

Vader was there at once. He knelt down. He ignored the pain in his legs from where his flesh met the prosthetics. His only thoughts were of his son. His Luke. He finally had his precious boy. Luke lay heavily asleep. There was a bruise forming on his face where he had been hit. Vader brought a glove hand and gently traced Luke's cheek.

How long had it been since he had last seen his child? Truly seen him? Tatooine and the dream were but mere glimpses of the boy. Two months? It felt like years to Vader. He had never been able to stand being away from Luke for long. If Vader was forced to be away from Imperial Center for long periods, he sent for Luke to join him. He just couldn't do it. It was too hard to be away from his boy for too long. It was too painful. He worried too much. It was too lonely . . .

Vader took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Force, this boy had captured Vader's heart the moment Vader had seen him swaddled in a white blanket in his mother's arms. He was absolutely Vader's weakness. Vader would do _anything_ to keep this child safe. Thus to have him back, to be able to touch him, protect him, a part of Vader, a tenseness inside of him, finally relaxed. Luke was here with his father and could be kept safe and loved.

A soft sound drew Vader's attention away from Luke. He looked over his shoulder and saw her. Without taking his eyes away, he stood and fully faced her. There was no doubt. This was his daughter. The daughter of Padmé.

The girl looked just like her mother. Petite. Brown hair that was currently in a messy braid. Brown eyes that glared at him. There was a hesitancy to her gaze, but also a fearlessness. A fire. A spark that Padmé had.

Slowly Vader approached her. At first she flinched a bit, but otherwise she held her ground. He saw her square her jaw and tilt her chin up at him. She was not going to shrink in front of him. A small smile spread on Vader's lips. She may look like Padmé, but she was also his daughter as well. There was a note of defiance in her.

He now stood directly in front her. Their eyes were locked. His ice blue eyes stared down into her warm brown eyes. Brown eyes he hadn't seen in seventeen years. The last time he had seen them were when they were watery and unfocused. Vader bit back his anger. This wasn't the time to lose himself in the past or to grieve over his wife. Not here. Not now.

"You," he said softly. "You're . . ."

"Leia," she said.

" . . . Leia?"

"Leia Naberrie."

He paused as he considered her words. He could sense the truth to her words. The Force hummed contentedly. It fit. It matched Luke. Leia. Yes. This was the child's name. The name given to her by Padmé. "A good name," he said. "One you have a right to claim, but not your _real_ name."

"Leia is the name my mother gave," she said.

"I was speaking of your last name."

"It was my mother's name."

Which was why he said it was a name she had a right to, but still not her true name. She could have been Leia Amidala or even Leia Skywalker. But what she would be from now is Leia Vader. She would be the princess of his Empire. It was her rightful spot at her father's side, just like it was her brother's spot.

"But not her _only_ name," Vader replied. His words heavy with a dark weight. She glared up at him. He wondered if she would continue to fight him on this, but she held her tongue. "So you know who I am," Vader said breaking the silence.

"Of course. Master Kenobi and Master Yoda kept me well informed," the girl said and tilted her head up a little bit.

"Well informed on lies no doubt," Vader hissed.

"They have done no such thing! At least they were truthful with me about what really happened to my mother-"

He moved without thinking. He closed the distance between them. One gloved hand came to grip her chin tightly. The other hand grabbed at her arm.

"How truthful was Kenobi?" Vader said in a low voice. "Did he tell you how he snuck aboard your mother's ship? Fed her lies to turn her against me? Did he tell tell you how he ripped you out of her arms while she cried and pleaded to have her baby back?"

Her body trembled. Her gaze wavered briefly. "He did what he had to do," she whispered. "To protect me."

"Was it really to protect you? Why not take both of you? Why only take one?"

Her eyes widened as she thought on his words. Clearly she had never questioned the Jedi's truth. Why had Obi-Wan thought to only take one child? Surely Obi-Wan didn't know Padmé would fail in her dying breaths to mention she had two children to Vader. If Obi-Wan really wanted to keep the second child a secret . . . why not kill Padmé? Or why not just take both of them? If Padmé was going to tell Vader, Obi-Wan could have taken both children as it wouldn't have mattered. Vader would hunt down his missing children no matter what. The only reason he had never looked for Leia was because he hadn't known.

So why did he only take Leia? Not even Vader knew the answer, but whatever reason Obi-Wan had, it was nothing good. It didn't matter now. The girl was with Vader, but he was cautious. He feared this may be a trick from Kenobi. Why would the girl be here willingly? But she was here with her father now, and she would not be leaving his side. Neither would Luke. He finally had both his children, and Vader was determined not to lose them again.

"Come," he said as let his hand fall from her face. He kept his grip tight on her arm as he pulled her.

Vader's and Galen's troops had arrived. They had brought a holo stretcher for Luke. Galen stood with his arms crossed as he watched the troops place the prince on the stretcher. His gaze kept flickering from Luke to Leia. Vader could all too easily read Galen's dislike for Leia. He saw her as an enemy. A Jedi. Granted, that was how Vader had raised and trained his apprentice. Plus it wasn't Galen he needed to change in this situation. It was Leia. She would never become a Jedi.


	12. Chapter 12

Leia Naberrie sat cross legged on the floor in front of a large viewport. She was on board a star destroyer. Not just any star destroyer, Emperor's Vader flagship destroyer. The _Devastator_. She sighed as she looked at the blue whorls of hyperspace. It had only been twenty-four standard hours since she first met her father. It felt like it had happened only thirty minutes ago. It felt like it had happened weeks ago.

Before she was told the truth of her relations to the Emperor, she had always found the Emperor and the prince fascinating. When she had access to the holonet, she would pull up videos of the two. Usually it was at formal events, usually speeches or parades. There was something she was drawn to about these two. It wasn't until Master Kenobi told her the truth that she realized why that was.

That had been ten years ago. She had never stopped looking up her birth father, but she was much more interested in her brother. Maybe because there were a lot of things out there on Vader. His speeches. His policies and laws. His military victories. But on Prince Luke? He didn't step into the spotlight much. However, he was a hot topic amongst the paparazzi. There were plenty of stolen shots of the prince. They talked about his clothes, his hair, his mood, and especially his love life.

They were twins. Born of the same mother and father. Yet he lived such a different life than hers. And she knew so little about him. What was he really like? Then a few months ago she had the first nightmare. The first vision.

It was a fancy large home. A mansion. The type she saw the rich of the galaxy live in on shows on the holonet. The large halls were a mess. Deep burn marks and smears of blood were everywhere. Bodies littered the floor. They were all dressed in fine clothes. The vision moved through the massacre. Then finally at the end of a hallway there stood a figure dressed completely in black with a long hooded cloak. The cloak was pulled over the face obscuring the top half. But the gleeful smile was easily seen. The figure held a lightsaber glowing red in their hand.

Every few weeks she would get a new vision. They started becoming more and more frequent. The setting changed. From fancy mansions, to dirty packed apartment buildings, to cities, to battlefields, to spaceships, to farms. But it was still the same. Everywhere there were dead bodies. The only one standing was the figure in black holding the red lightsaber. Leia knew. She just knew that person had killed off everyone else.

She also knew it wasn't Vader or his apprentice. The figure was smaller. Thinner. Luke. It had to be Luke. The Force was trying to warn her. Luke was going to fall to the Dark Side, and when he did the galaxy would be casted in a cruel darkness. She had to stop it.

Which was why she was here. On this star destroyer. The Emperor's star destroyer. With her father and brother. She was here to make sure Luke didn't fall to the Dark Side and become a Sith like their father. But honestly, Leia had no clue how she was going to do that. She meditated. She reached into the Force, but she found no answers. In fact she just kept running into him. Darth Vader.

Vader's presence in the Force was huge, violent, and dark. He was a hurricane. A massive wild beast. She could ignore that, but he wouldn't leave her alone. His presence kept reaching out to her. Trying to wrap itself around her. When she had finally fallen asleep, she had awoken to find she had been completely cocooned in his presence in the Force. It had taken two hours to unwind the dark tendrils and get herself free. The heavy pressure from him was giving her a headache.

The door behind her opened. She heard the gentle swoosh followed by heavy steps approach her. There was no doubt who had entered the room. The dark pressure had only worsened. She sighed as she pushed herself up and turned to face him.

"Are you always like this?" she asked.

Vader paused. There was a quick look of confusion. It was satisfying for Leia to see. "Like what?" he asked a bit cautiously.

"In the Force," she said while she waved her hands. "It's just . . . so . . . much."

At once his presence shrinked back. The tendrils that often sought to curl around her, pulled away. "I was unaware," he explained.

He was _unaware_? How could he not be aware of how much of a presence he was projecting? He was just naturally like this? How did others deal with this? But then again, there was only Luke and Galen as the only two Force sensitives Vader dealt with regularly. Those two probably didn't question Vader.

"Why are you here?" she asked. Darth Vader, Emperor of the galaxy . . . looked uncomfortable. He shifted his weight from one leg to another.

"I am here to ask if you need anything."

He was checking up on her? That was a very normal thing to do.

"I'm fine," she said. The 'guest' room she had been provided was nice. It had a small sitting room and a seperate bedroom with a private refresher. Most likely these were guest quarters for high ranking senior officers. The sitting room had a datapad in which she could order food or clothes, though all the clothes were Imperial military issued. She currently wore black sweat pants and a gray athletic top. "But how long am I to be imprisoned in here?"

"Imprisoned?" he spat.

She tilted her head and crossed her arms across her chest. "This is what this. I can't leave. There are guards stationed outside my door to prevent my from leaving."

"You are not a prisoner," he said. "I assure you, girl, this is nothing like being my prisoner."

A small shiver shook her body. She had no doubt of that. "Then if I'm not a prisoner, why is my door locked? Why the guards?"

"Precautions."

"Precautions?"

He just stared at her. His blue eyes were like ice. Cold. Hard. Felt like they sliced right through her. She was the one to break the silence.

"You don't trust me," she said slowly.

"No."

A silence stretched between them.

"Why should I?" Vader asked. "If you think my trust is gained so easily because you are my daughter, than you are mistaken." He paused for a minute. "You were raised by traitors, liars, and thieves. By _Jedi_. I will give you the respect of your station, your proper station as princess, is due. But trust you will have to earn, child. I do not give it freely."

"That's . . . fair I suppose," she said reluctantly. Why she was expecting anything else, she didn't know. "How . . . How is Luke?"

Vader took a deep breath, but only answered with, "He is fine."

She scowled. "He is fine? That's it?" Vader said nothing. Did nothing. Just stared. "Can I see him?"

Something was happening inside of Vader's mind. Wheels were turning, but about what she didn't know. But finally he said, "Very well. Come." He turned sharply and marched out of the door. Leia was quick on her feet right behind him. She didn't want to be left behind. They stepped into a gray hallway. Two guards dressed in bright red helmets and cloaks stood nearby. She knew these were the royal guard. Vader didn't even acknowledge them. He just kept moving down the hall.

However, he didn't even go that far. He soon stopped in front of a door. It looked like all the other doors in the hallway. He entered a code and the door slid open. He glanced over his shoulder at her before he walked in. She entered the room right behind him. The room was large. Much larger than the guest room she was staying in. This must be the royal suite.

There was a large living room with cushioned sofas and chairs. There was a small kitchen and dining area close to the door. The room seem to have a bit more of a cozier feel, despite it still looking plain and harsh. Perhaps it was from what lingered in the Force. Leia could sense it. This was a place of warm emotions. Happiness. Love. But there were also notes of worry, annoyance, and loneliness.

Vader had only paused briefly before he moved through the room to a hallway. He opened a door and walked into Luke's room. Luke was laying in his bed. It was a large bed that came out of the wall in to the middle of the room. There were two small nightstands on either side. She noticed a small desk in a corner.

"Shouldn't he be in the med bay?" Leia whispered afraid to wake him.

"He has been released," Vader explained. He hadn't lowered his voice. "He's currently resting and getting the drugs out of his system."

She noticed Vader's presence had expanded again, but instead of coming towards her it went towards Luke. It wrapped around her brother gently. Like when she had woken up, Vader's presence cocooned the prince. The coldness in Vader's expression had softened as he looked at his son. His lips had downturned just the smallest bit. His brows had raised up a small amount. It was a look of yearning. Of worry. Of love.

Very cautiously, very slowly, Leia reached out with the Force towards Vader. At first all she felt was a burning coldness. She was tempted to snap her reach away, but she didn't. She pressed on. She was glad she did. For once she got pass the boiling darkness, she felt it. She gasped out loud. Love. Unbelievable strong love. Vader loved Luke. Very deeply. Very fully. She quickly pulled away before her father noticed.

The two left the room quietly leaving Luke to rest. Once back in the large sitting room, Leia walked over to the large viewport. The view hadn't changed. It was still blue hyperspace streaks streaming past.

"What happens now?" Leia asked. Vader stood a few steps behind her. His arms clasped behind his back.

"We are returning to Imperial Center. To the palace," he said. His voice was a bit flat. Emotionless. Leia sighed.

"Yes and then what?" she said turning to face him. His face was back to its earlier seriousness. "What . . . about me?"

Vader stood unmoving. He just looked at her. Did he know what he was going to do? Had he given it any thought?

"Lessons," he finally said.

"Lessons?"

"You will take your proper place as the Imperial princess. I have no doubt your education needs to rectified from whatever the Jedi have taught you."

She wanted to say something. There were so many things she could say. She should say, but she stayed quiet. Despite what Vader had just claimed, the Jedi had taught her patience and that staying silent can be just as strong as being vocal. So she didn't reply. It would do her no good to argue. She was doing this to stop the visions. To stop Luke from falling. And for that to happen, she needed Vader to trust her. At least a little bit.

Vader's comlink beeped. He dug it out of his pocket and scowled once he saw the display. "I have to leave. You are free to stay in these rooms. There is another bedroom down the hall. You can return to your rooms. The guards will escort you there." Without another word or goodbye, he turned and left.


	13. Chapter 13

The door to Emperor Vader's personal suite swished opened. Galen stepped through, but he stopped only a few steps in and scowled. The girl was here. She had been standing at the viewport. Her arms crossed as she watched the blue streaks of hyperspace. Upon hearing him enter, she turned to face him.

"Jedi," Galen said coldly.

"Sith," she responded.

"Though I suppose I should call you your highness from now on," he said with a slight smirk.

She rolled her eyes and gave a huff in disgust. Galen agreed with that statement. That this girl, this _Jedi_ , was Vader's blood disgusted him. She should be eliminated not welcomed into the royal family. The Empire needed a constant image of stability. With Luke's highly publicized kidnapping, the Mandalorian bioweapon incident, and the use of the Death Star, the Empire's image was cracked. And cracks led to vermin sneaking in and gnawing holes. The Empire didn't need a princess. It needed Luke to present himself as a strong heir supported by his father and Galen.

"Why are you here?" she finally asked.

"My business is my own," Galen said as he made his way towards the hallway.

"Checking up on Luke?" she called in a higher pitched voice.

Galen ignored her and moved down the hallway to Luke's door. His hand hovered right above the door panel buttons. All the words he had prepared were suddenly gone from his mind. He could feel the little Jedi's eyes on him. He looked over his shoulder to see her watching him. He scowled and slammed his hand down on the button. The door opened and he marched in without a second glance back to the girl.

The door softly slid closed behind him. Galen paused as he looked at the large bed. Luke lay sound asleep. Galen reached out in the Force. Yes, Luke was deep asleep. Most likely he was still healing. Galen sighed as he walked to the edge of the bed. He had hoped to talk with Luke before arriving at Imperial Center. Before the two were whisked away to their respective duties. It was possible Vader would order Galen to guard Luke . . . or even . . . the girl. It was also possible the Emperor would send his apprentice out into the galaxy to enforce his will.

Galen hoped it would be the first. He still needed to talk to Luke and possibly help his friend out with whatever was bothering him. With whatever had led the prince to runaway. Along with whatever had happened during Luke's stay with the Jedi and on Sullust. Galen prided himself on the fact that he knew he was one of the very people Luke Vader trusted. That he opened up to. As such Galen wanted to be there for him.

But he would have to wait and hope Vader would rather Galen stay close at hand. Perhaps to keep an eye on the Jedi girl. The new princess. He shook his head as he turned from the bed and headed out the door. The girl was still in the living room. She had moved to stand next to a couch.

"None of you make any sense," she said.

Galen paused and looked over at her while raising an eyebrow.

She continued, "You're supposed to be a Sith. Cold-hearted seekers of power above everything else. And yet . . . the two most powerful Sith in the galaxy seemed to be wrapped around the finger of some teenage kid."

Wrapped around . . . wrapped around Luke's finger? This girl knew nothing. Understood nothing.

"Your Jedi ways have clouded your vision and judgement, girl," Galen growled at her.

"This has nothing to do with me being a Jedi," she said as she placed her hands on her hips. "You and Vader _care_ about Luke. Dare I say _love_ him. Sith aren't supposed to do that."

"What do you know of the Sith?" Galen barked. She flinched. "You only know the lies of the thieving Jedi who stole you. Of course they would sell you on the idea that Sith can't love. That they only seek power and nothing else. Why would they want you to believe anything different? They were making you into a Jedi. They didn't want you to fall to the Dark Side."

"Like I would ever fall to the Dark Side," she said.

A small tense quiet passed between them. "Shouldn't I be the one pointing out your love?" Galen asked. "The Sith may seek power, but the Jedi seek peace. Only peace. They are allowed no attachments so they can always act on the greater good. Aren't you supposed to release your emotions into the Force? Yet here you are." He waved his hand at the room. "Why? Because of your brother? A brother you should have no emotional ties to. You are the one who does not make sense, girl."

"I-" she shouted full of her righteous anger. "I . . ." she stumbled on her words as she took in everything he had said. As she took in the _truth_ of what he had said. "I am here to make sure the Dark Side doesn't get any stronger than it already is," she said with confidence. There was a fire in her eyes. A fire that matched Emperor Vader and Luke. Yes, there was Vader blood in her.

But Galen only laughed at her declaration. "And how do you plan on doing that, little padawan? You want to lure me to the Light Side or the Emperor? That is a lost cause."

"Agreed," she said as she narrowed her eyes at him. Galen paused as he studied her. If she wasn't focused on Vader or him . . . Luke! Of course! Galen smiled.

"Ah the brother you shouldn't care about it," he purred. "Now who is the one wrapped around the finger?" She only glared at him. "Is it me? Or the one who has thrown her old life behind? Who has walked to the sworn enemy of her kind?"

Her face only darkened. He could feel her anger rising.

"You should have stayed and finished your training, padawan," he said. "It's not Luke you should be worrying about falling to the Dark Side. With that anger in you . . . well I finally see how you are Vader's daughter. How easily you could fall to the Dark Side."

"I will not!" she shouted. But Galen could only laugh at how her anger had lashed out of her. She opened her mouth, but the words died as the ship around them shuddered. Both of them turned towards the viewport to see the blue streaks of hyperspace die away and Imperial Center jump into view. Her eyes had grown wide. Clearly this was her first time seeing the planet.

"Welcome home, Princess Leia Vader," Galen said with a small bow.

* * *

The stupid Sith apprentice left shortly after they had entered real space. Vader returned a short time later. Luke was placed in a medical capsule with four royal red guards surrounding it. Leia quietly followed behind Vader as he led the way to a shuttle that took them down to the surface.

Leia again followed her father as he marched down the loading ramp. Her steps faltered and her breath hitched in her throat. She was on a landing pad on the side of the Imperial Palace. Her mouth hung open as she took in the large structure. It was huge. She felt a tug and her eyes snapped down. Vader had walked on a few stops, but had paused and turned to look at her. He tugged at her again in the Force. She balled her hands into fists and marched on.

Vader led the procession into the palace. The guards took Luke away down a hallway leaving Vader and Leia alone. He kept up his face pace until he came to two human women waiting in a hallway by a window. They both bowed as Vader approached.

"Everything has been prepared?" Vader asked skipping over any greetings.

"Yes your majesty," one replied. She straightened up and looked straight at Leia.

"You will go with them," Vader said addressing Leia. He didn't even pause to see her reaction or further explain what was happening. He sharply turned and marched back down the hallway.

"This way your highness," spoke one of the women. "We shall show you to your rooms."

Leia hesitantly turned away from the disappearing figure of her father. She took a deep breath and nodded at the women. There was no going back now.


	14. Chapter 14

The first thing Luke became aware of was the smell of bacta. It was a sweet smell. A too strong sweet smell. Sickly sweet. Then he realized he was laying down. His head was resting on a pillow. There was the soft weight of blankets on top of him. He opened his eyes to see a very familiar light brown ceiling that was casted in a pale light. He slowly turned his head to take in the rest of his room.

So he was back . . . Back with his father. Part of him was relieved. There was a part of him that could relax, but there also another part. A part that tensed up. There was a storm coming between father and son. A confrontation. Vader would want to know why Luke had run away. Luke wanted to know why his father had used the Death Star on Mandalore.

He turned his head to see the nightstand next to the bed. He could make out the faint scratches he had put there himself once when he was bored. His room was large and with lots of real wood detailing. His bed was large and plush and was far more comfortable than the thin mattresses or floors he had slept on the past few weeks. Someone had tidied up his room. His desk had a neat stack of books and datapads, when Luke was sure he had left them scattered about.

He felt something brush against his mind. It was huge and powerful. It was as if he was being gently brushed against by a huge muscular reptile. There was tons of potential that it could be lethal and dangerous, but towards Luke it was soft and gentle. He took in a sharp breath. The Force presence of his father had always been there all his life until recently when the Jedi put him under Force suppressants. Now he realized how cold, large, and powerful his father was. Vader was very different to how Leia felt, who was warm and bright.

But it wasn't completely unwanted. Luke leaned towards it. Welcomed it. He had missed his father. Vader leaned in toward Luke. There was a warmth there. A sense of love and happiness coming off Vader. Luke wasn't surprised when the door to his room slid open with a soft swoosh. He didn't turn his head, but he heard the soft sound of boots walking carefully toward him.

"Luke?" his father asked. His voice low and soft.

Luke turned his head to look up at his father. He looked as he always had. Dark blonde hair that was starting to gray. A strong face that often wore a stern and serious expression, but now was soft and furrowed in concern and worry. Sharp blue eyes that were a mix of relief, worry, and happiness. There was an odd almost-smile to his lips. As if he was waiting to smile.

"Dad," Luke whispered. He pushed himself to sit up. He realized his back felt better. There was a tightness to his skin and a soreness to his muscles, but the pain from the canyon was gone. Vader sat down on the edge of Luke's bed. A gloved hand gently grabbed Luke's shoulder to help him up.

Luke's eyes went down to his father's legs. He wore black pants. Slowly, with his real hand, Luke reached for the legs. He felt the warm soft skin of his father's upper legs, and as he moved down towards the knee he felt the cold hard metal. Prosthetics. His real legs were gone . . . cut off by the Jedi . . .

"Dad . . ." Luke said. "I'm . . . I'm sorry . . ." He couldn't hold back his emotions. They bubbled up and out of him. His body shook and trembled with small sobs. His eyes burnt with tears. "I'm so sorry."

Vader said nothing. Only leaned forward and pulled his son to him. He wrapped his arms around the trembling child. Luke at once buried his head into his father's shirt. His tears soaking the fine fabric his father wore. Vader gently rubbed a hand up and down Luke's back. He placed a soft kiss on the top of Luke's head.

"It's ok," Vader whispered. "Everything is ok."

"But-but your legs," Luke sobbed into the shirt.

"Are just legs."

Luke looked up at his father. "That's not-not tr-true-true," Luke mumbled. One arm unwrapped itself and Vader brought up a gloved hand to Luke's face. He gently cupped the boy's cheek.

"It is a price I would quickly pay again if it means you are alive and well," Vader said softly. "I was not going to let you fall down that canyon. I wasn't going to let you get hurt."

The tears came much stronger now. His cheeks burned with grief and embarrassment, so he pushed his head back against his father's chest. It was still his fault. He had run away. If he hadn't, his father would have never had lost his legs. Possibly Mandalore and all those innocent lives would also still be in the galaxy.

So Luke cried. He cried for the lost. For Mandalore. For his father's legs. He cried for what he had gained. A sister. He cried for his father, who only held Luke and gently stroked his hair and back. Luke wasn't sure how long he cried for, but eventually he calmed down. His father's shirt was soaked.

"It's ok, Luke," Vader said softly. "Everything is going to be fine now. I'm here."

"Will it?" Luke whispered. He hadn't meant for those words to come out. Vader flinched. How many times had Luke heard those same words from his father before? And yet . . . how many times had Luke come into danger? True life threatening danger? Three times now? Four? Despite Vader's best promises, danger always seemed to be in Luke's future.

Vader sighed. His thoughts clearly matched up with Luke's. "Luke," he said. "I can't predict everything that will happen, but I promise I will try my best to protect you. I always have. I always will. I have never wanted any pain to fall upon you."

Luke's left hand found his right wrist. He squeezed where the flesh stopped and the prosthetic started. The incident with the Jedi and Sullust could have been worse. Much worse. Like the last time three years ago when he lost his hand. He took a deep breath and released his hold on his wrist. He brought up his real hand to his face. There was no pain where he had been struck . . .

"Leia!" he shouted. She had been with him! At the hotel on Sullust! Then those people had barged in. They had stun him, but what had happened to her? They had debated on killing her!

"Your sister is safe," Vader said. His voice was even.

Luke just stared wide-eyed at his father. "What?" he asked. "You . . . you _know_?"

A small slightly devilish smile spread across Vader's lips. "Do you think I would not recognize my own daughter?"

Heat built up in Luke's cheeks as they flushed with embarrassment. Of course his father knew. He was incredibly strong in the Force. He probably just needed one look at her.

"She has been given her own room," Vader explained.

What had happened? How had Vader reacted to seeing his long lost daughter? And more importantly, what had Leia done? What was she doing now? How was she handling this? Handling their father?

"Can I . . . Can I see her?" Luke asked.

Vader paused. His blue eyes looked over his son. Then finally he nodded. Vader stood from the bed and walked over to the closet. He pulled out a black shirt and pair of pants. He threw them on the bed. Then he nodded and left the room to allow Luke to get dressed. He quickly did so. He paused in the refresher and splashed some cold water on his face in an attempt to hide the red puffiness. Satisfied he left his room.

Vader waited in the sitting room. It was one of the rooms of Luke's suite. Vader stood looking out a window. His arms crossed as stared out at the city planet. He turned and slowly looked at his son. He smiled and nodded. Then he walked out of the door and down the hallway. Luke followed. He wasn't surprised to see the royal red guard appear and fall in line behind the Emperor and the prince.

They didn't travel far. They were still in the royal residence. Luke spotted the red royal guard standing in front of a door. Vader waved them off with his hand and entered a code into the door panel. The door slid open softly. Vader looked at Luke, and Luke walked in first. It was a nice room with a small sitting area with a small table. Behind a closed door was the bedroom and refresher. That door slid open and Leia stormed in.

"I was wondering when you'd come-"

She stopped as soon as her eyes fell on Luke. Her brown eyes widened in surprise, but quickly a huge smile grew across her face.

"Luke!" she shouted as she ran over to him. "You're ok."

He couldn't help but blush a bit. "Yes I am. So are you."

She smiled. It was a great smile. She looked good. Her hair was in a braid that she wrapped around her head. She was wearing a simple outfit of a white long sleeved shirt and soft white pants.

"Well you look like a prince now," she said looking over his appearance as well. He couldn't help but smile at how alike they were. The sound of the door closing brought both twins' attention to Vader. Leia made a huff in disgust and crossed her arms upon seeing him. "Emperor Vader," she said in a low voice.

"Daughter," Vader replied as he stepped up and stood beside Luke. Luke noticed Leia flinched at the title. A silence fell between them.

"Dad?" Luke asked quietly as he turned to his father. "Would you mind if I spoke to Leia alone?"

Vader glanced over at Leia than back at his son. He paused clearly in thought. Then finally he slowly nodded his head. "I'll be waiting outside," he said as he turned and left back out the door. Once the door shut, Leia unfolded her arms and let out a long breath.

"How can you stand that?" she asked.

"Stand what?"

"How intense he is?"

"Oh . . . he's always like that."

"Even in the Force? All the time?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"How he just . . . is a storm of darkness. How that storm wraps around you too," Leia explained. Luke furrowed his brows. She asked, "You've never noticed? He wraps his presence around you like a cocoon. He keeps trying to do it to me too, but I keep pushing him off. It's exhausting. I woke up and had to spend an hour untangling my Force presence from him."

"I've always been able to feel him, but I'm not completely sure of what you're talking about."

"He's probably done it your whole life," she muttered. "Just never noticed it."

"Probably . . ." he said. It sounded right. It sounded like his father. Always hovering around him. Being over-protective. "What happened?" Luke asked changing the subject. "Back on Sullust?"

"Oh well your dad showed up and his little apprentice too," Leia said with an eye roll.

"Galen?"

"Yeah. That one. He's only got the one apprentice right? There isn't another little Sith running around?"

"No, just Galen and me."

"Yeah well Galen showed up first. He freed me and we got to you. Turns out our Sullust friends had flamethrowers. Since you were unconscious, we just jammed the door shut and waited until Vader came."

"And how did that go?" he asked. That was the part he wanted to know about. How did their first meeting go?

Leia frowned and looked away. Clearly it had not gone as smoothly as it could have been. "As expected, I suppose," she said.

"And since then?"

"Keeps me locked up," she said bitterly. "I can't leave unless I leave with him or the guards or those two . . . maids, servant women he has appointed to me. He keeps asking me to have dinner with him."

"What's wrong with that?" Luke asked. She just glared at him. "I thought you wanted this," he continued. "For him to love you too?" She only scowled at him. "He is trying, Leia. He isn't the most . . . welcoming person. But trust me, he is doing his best to be kind to you."

"This is his idea of kind?"

Luke only looked at her and deadpanned, "Yes."

"I wonder what the alternative looks like."

"You really don't want to know."

She eyed him and raised an eyebrow almost in a challenge. Clearly she did want to know, but Luke knew she would be horrified with the truth. Vader had never been one to shy away from educating and showing his son what _needed_ to be done to secure the Empire. " _Hopefully one day_ ," Vader had said, " _this is all be unnecessary. Hopefully by the time you rule, the galaxy will be at peace._ " Though now Luke wondered how much Vader kept from him. Luke had no idea about the Death Star or about the bioweapons Mandalore was supposedly producing.

"How about eating with me? I just woke up. I'm hungry," Luke offered.

"I take it that means eating with dad as well?"

"Yes."

"Very well," she said a bit reluctantly. "I think you take his edge off a bit. He seems a bit more tolerable. But tell me one thing, is he always so serious? Even when it's just the two of you?"

"No," he replied earnestly. "He can be . . . He can be great dad. When I was young, he used to play with me all the time. Spaceships, animals, bounty hunters. He would read me stories and take me on trips across the galaxy."

She was staring at him. Her brown eyes were intent on his blue. Finally she spoke up, "He _can_ be? That means he can also be a bad father."

Luke only hesitated a breath. "Yes. Yes, he can be. But it's not like he's . . . doing it on purpose. He's just . . . a lot. Strict. Overprotective . . . possessive . . . He cares. He truly does, but it's like he cares too much. He doesn't want anything bad to happen, thus why he is so strict and protective."

"Doesn't sound too much different from Master Kenobi and Yoda," she said a bit light heartedly. Luke wondered how in the galaxy his father could be like the Jedi . . . But his father had once been a Jedi . . .

"Very well, let's have our first family meal," she said. There was a playfulness but also a note of deviousness to her voice.

He nodded and turned around. He pressed the door panel, and the door opened to reveal Vader standing in the hall with his arms crossed.

"Father," Luke said. "Leia would like to join us for dinner."

Vader's sharp blue eyes were on Luke as he talked, but then quickly focused on Leia. "Good. Come," he said. "Let's eat." He turned sharply on his heels and headed back towards the dining room. Leia shot Luke a glance. He could feel her worry in the Force. Luke couldn't help but worry as well. How was this going to go? How were the three of them going to become a family?


	15. Chapter 15

Leia followed Luke into a set of rooms that almost seemed like an apartment. There was a sitting room, a small dining room, and a kitchen. A hallway stretched away to further rooms. These must be the private quarters of the royal family. Luke had paused and was looking at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I was just expecting," she paused as she looked around, "something big and grandiose."

Luke smiled. "Oh there are grand rooms, but this is our private rooms. No need for huge fancy rooms here," he said.

She glanced over her shoulder. Vader was lurking a few steps back. His arms were crossed across his chest. He said nothing. Only watched. Leia turned away from him and looked around the room.

The rooms were simple, but upon closer inspection the furniture and decorations were all of high quality. Leia walked over a fancy rug to a shelf on the wall. On it sat a collection of holos. Most of them were of Luke in various ages. They were nothing like the official holos released by the press that Leia had seen in her research of her brother. These were all candid. He was smiling broadly in almost all of them.

Luke came and walked up besides her. "Dad took most of these," Luke said.

That was when she noticed almost none of them had Vader in them. There were a few. About three or so. In them Vader was smiling. His arm was wrapped around Luke or was holding Luke as a small boy. The two looked so much like each other with the same big grin.

Leia looked behind her to see Vader standing on the other side of the room. He was staring at them with a neutral face. Luke walked on and she followed. He showed her around some of the other rooms. There was his rooms, which included his bedroom, study, and a playroom.

"This is where I kept all my toys as a child, but now I keep these," Luke said as he waved to a collection of model ships. His cheeks were slightly red.

"Did you build these?" Leia asked as she walked up to one to get a closer look.

"Yes, but at first Dad helped out a lot. I got that one from my, I mean our, grandparents. This one here I got from Aunt Sola for my thirteenth birthday."

"Do you do them any more?"

"No," he said a bit sadly. "I don't have much time any more. Plus, I like to work on the real things."

She turned and raised an eyebrow. "The Imperial Prince working on putting together ships?"

Luke smiled and shrugged. "What can I say? I get from my dad."

"Oh?"

"Oh yeah, he's really into ships and flying. He has own private hangar where he works on his ships."

Luke suddenly tilted his head as if he was listening to something.

"Dinner is ready," he said. Vader must have talked to Luke through the Force.

* * *

Leia followed Luke back into the main rooms. Vader stood next to the dining table. There were four chairs, but Luke and Vader were the only ones who ate there. Whenever Luke's grandparents or aunt visit, Vader would use a guest dining room. These rooms were always sacred. They were for Luke and Vader only, so it was odd that someone else was here. Even if it was Leia. His sister. He was going to have to get used to that thought.

Luke sat down in his usual seat. Vader sat down across from him. Leia was forced to pick a chair between them. She picked the one to Luke's left. A droid brought a large steaming pot and set it on the table. A second droid brought in salad and fresh bread. Luke leaned forward to look into the pot and smiled. It was a favorite dish of his. A simple creamy meat stew. Luke wasted no time in spooning a large portion into his bowl.

At once he started to eat with big spoonfuls. He was about a quarter way through his bowl when he looked up and noticed his father and sister not eating. Both had filled their bowls but neither one had touched it. They were just staring at each other. Luke lowered his spoon as his eyes darted between his sister and father.

"Are . . . are you not hungry?" he asked.

Vader glanced over at Luke, and then back at Leia. Leia tightly grabbed her spoon, dipped it into the soup, and then jabbed it into her mouth. Her eyes barely leaving Vader.

"Dad," Luke said softly. Again Vader's blue eyes focused on Luke. "When will you announce Leia as the princess?"

Leia seemed to straightened up at that question. Vader looked at her.

"When the time is appropriate," Vader answered slowly.

"When the time is appropriate, or when I am?" Leia asked bitterly. "Got to make sure I look and act the part of a princess first."

"Yes," Vader agreed. "You will start with lessons and training tomorrow. I will be overseeing some of them." Luke wondered which lessons he meant. Lessons in the Force? Doctrine of the Empire? Anti-Jedi doctrine?

"I'm sure it will be most enlightening," Leia said.

The meal fell into silence once again. Leia slowly ate her food while Vader still didn't eat.

"Luke mentioned _our_ grandparents and aunt," Leia said. "When will I get to meet them?"

"Perhaps if you do well in your studies," Vader said, "it can be arranged."

The message was clear. Do what your told, and he would reward her. Leia clearly caught that too.

"Hrumph," she said as she glared at him.

"We could perhaps plan a trip to Naboo," Luke quickly added. He turned to Leia. "You'll love our family. Grandma and grandpa are great. Though it seems I'm still outnumbered by the girls."

"Oh?" Leia asked.

"Yeah. Aunt Sola, our mom's sister, has two daughters. They're both attending university at Theed right now. That is where our grandpa works as a professor. You'll love Theed and Naboo once we go there."

"Yes, it is a beautiful planet," Leia said with a warm smile.

"Have you been there before?" Luke asked.

"I grew up there for a time," Leia said. "I grew up in the mountains with . . . well I called them my aunties. We never went to Theed though. That was too dangerous."

"How so?" Vader growled.

Luke could sense his father's anger. The room had gotten colder. His father's hands were balled into tight fists on the table. Leia just looked at Vader. Her face was even, but Luke could sense her fear.

"How was it dangerous?" Vader asked again. "Or perhaps who was it dangerous for?"

Leia said nothing. The answer was obvious. It was dangerous that Leia might be discovered. And that would become very dangerous and deadly for all involved in keeping her away from Vader.

"Who were these aunties?" Vader continued. "Who were these Jedi kidnapper collaborators?" Leia pursed her lips and glared at him. "Morté?" he asked slowly. His voice was low. It dripped with anger. "Saché? Dormé? Sabé?"

Luke had never heard of any of those names. He looked over at Leia, who had gone stiff. Her face was pale. Her shields in the Force had suddenly come up. They were strong, really strong, and they blocking out her emotions.

"I see," Vader said as he stood up.

"Dad?" Luke asked.

Vader casted one glance at Luke. Then he turned sharply away and marched away. Leia let out a long exhale of breath.

"What do you think he's going to do?" she asked softly.

"Do? About?"

"About my aunties," she said. She looked down at her plate. She absentmindedly stirred her spoon around in her soup.

"Were those their names?"

"Yeah," Leia said. "They worked for our mother. They were her handmaidens and also her closest friends. They raised me until I was almost five. Master Kenobi and Yoda may be great Jedi masters, but they knew little on raising a baby properly."

"I don't know what will happen," Luke replied honestly. He looked away from Leia, unable to meet her eyes if she did look up.

"What do you think _will_ happen?" she asked.

He sighed. "Most likely he'll put a bounty on their heads, that is if he doesn't know where they already are. He'll have them brought in . . . and . . . like I said I don't know. I suspect he would question them, or . . ."

"Have them executed?" Leia asked in a hushed voice. "As Jedi symphansizers?"

"Or as kidnappers," Luke added. "Or both. Or . . ." He looked down at his lap. He grabbed one hand in the other and squeezed.

"Or what?" Leia asked. "He's your father surely you know him the best."

"I don't," Luke said a bit too bitterly. "I don't know him. I had no idea he had that Death Star. No idea he would aim it at Mandalore."

"But what else might he do to my aunties?"

Luke looked up. He looked her right in the eye. "He may use them to blackmail you," he said.

"He wouldn't," she said, but she saw the look in Luke's eyes. "No . . . He _would_ . . . He's _Vader_. I shouldn't be that surprised."

"Like I said, I don't know," Luke said. "But I know what he has done in the past against others."

"What about you?"

"What?"

"What does he do when he wants you to act a certain way? Does he bully you? Hold people you care about hostage?"

"No," he said. "He just gets more strict. Limits what I can do or where I can go. I've tried to outlast him, but it's just so suffocating. I've never made it. I've always caved."

"And that's why you ran away," Leia said in a soft voice.

Luke looked up at her. He slowly nodded his head. A silence pass between them.

"I'll be honest, Leia," Luke said, "This is going to be very hard."

"What? Being a princess?"

"Yes, and being Vader's daughter. He's very stubborn, and he's very used to always getting his way."

"Hmph. Well maybe it's just time he learns to be a little bit more flexible." Leia said crossing her arms.

 _Yes_ , Luke thought. _This was going to be very hard. For the both of them._


	16. Chapter 16

.

* * *

The Past

* * *

Emperor Darth Vader stormed through the hallways of the palace. Guards, troopers, and servants alike flattened themselves. They could sense his cold anger and dark storm. The was fear in their eyes. They had attended or watched on the holonet his public executions as he cleaned out the Senate. As rid the galaxy of the greedy filth that had dragged it down too long. Darth Vader had quickly become a name to be feared.

And he was not in a good mood. His Empire was still in its fledgling days. There were still the remnants of the Separatists to deal with. There were still other factions that had broken off from the Empire when the Republic fell not wanting to be apart of the Empire. There were still Jedi scum out there that needed to be hunted down. The list was endless. And on top of that he had to deal with the scraping and begging worms who were trying to gain his favor. Worst of all, he needed some of them.

He had been going over a list of new Senators to approve when his headache started. And then he felt it. The unease in the Force. It grew and grew. After three hours it had yet to stop and Vader could stand no more of it. Now he marched through the halls of the palace. His hand snapped up and flicked to the side. The door to the nursery slammed open. The two nannies jumped and yelped in surprise.

" _Out_ ," Vader grounded out between clenched teeth.

The nannies exchanged a glance. They looked down at the wailing baby, and then did the smart thing and left. If they had stayed any longer Vader would have strangled them. They were incompetent. They couldn't handle a single baby. Vader took a sharp breath through his nose and approached the crib. He placed his hands on side and looked down.

A small baby swaddled in a white blanket laid inside crying. Not just crying, but wailing. His cheeks were all red and puffy. His eyes were all watery. The Force all around the child was out of sync as the child unknowingly projected his unhappiness. Vader had of course felt it. He leaned over and slipped his hands under the baby. He slowly raised his son out of the crib and cradled him to his chest.

"There, there, Luke," Vader said in a hushed calm voice. It was completely different than his tone a mere minute before. "I'm here. Daddy is here. Shhh. Shhh." He rocked the baby, but Luke still screamed.

He tried to calm the baby down. He tried feeding him. Changing him. Vader sat down in the rocking chair and rocked back and forth. He kissed his son's forehead.

"What is wrong baby?" he asked. Luke continued to cry. Vader sighed as he leaned his head back and kept rocking.

It was hard being a father. It was the one thing he wanted to do more than be an emperor. If he could, he would spend all day here with his son, but he had a galaxy to fix. He couldn't let Luke grow up in the mess he had grown up in. His son deserved so much more, and Anakin . . . no he was Vader. He was _Vader_.

He leaned over. He placed the crying baby in his lap. What should he do? If Padme were here . . . if she were here she would know what to do. She would scoop up their son and coo to him softly. Rock him gently and hum sweet lullabies. It would only take moments before Luke would be sound asleep. But Vader wasn't Padme. He wasn't Luke's mother. He was . . . alone . . . so _alone_ . . .

The tears built up in his eyes. He blinked in hopes of clearing them, but instead the tears fell down his face. Force, he missed her. He missed her smile. Her voice. Her touch. It was so lonely. Sleeping was the worst. He had spent plenty of nights away from her in the war, but there was always that sweet thought that they would be together again. Now there just the cold sheets. The knowledge they would forever be cold.

The emptiness gnawed at his heart and weighed down his mind. It felt like he was constantly having to walk through freezing knee-high mud. He was constantly cold, but nothing could warm him. Or he was burning hot, and nothing cold sooth the heat.

He was reminded of her constantly. The Senate was the worst of it. The hallways they had walked. The skylines they had seen when stealing a kiss. But he was reminded of her in small ways. There were smells that made him think of her. As well as foods and music. And of course there was Luke. Luke who was the constant reminder of her. He had her nose and a small birthmark on his cheek. And his sweet baby smell, always made him think of the mother he didn't have.

The tears were falling harder now. They splattered on the poor baby. Luke stopped crying as he stared up at his father. His face full of confusion.

"Don't know how to deal with it when it's not you crying, huh little one?" Vader joked as he sniffed and wiped his tears with a sleeve. Luke just blinked. Vader, with his gloved hand, gently wiped his tears off his son's face.

"You miss her too, don't you?" Vader whispered as he brought Luke back into his arms. "You spent more time with her than with me. All those months growing insider her. Listening to her heartbeat. Hearing her voice. You came into this world already knowing her so well, and now she's gone."

Luke wiggled and let out a large yawn. Vader kissed the baby. It wasn't long before Luke's eyes fought to stay open. Vader slowly got up and carefully lowered his son back into the crib. Luke's eyes quickly shut and soon he was asleep. Vader smiled as he watched the gentle rise and fall of his son's chest. Vader stretched and checked the chrono. He had wasted a lot of time tending to his baby. He needed to get back to work. He gave Luke one last look, and then he headed out.

Yet he never made it to the door of nursery before the Force scream its warning. Vader spun on his heels. His eyes were wide as he looked out the window. He couldn't see it, but he could sense the oncoming threat. A missile? A bomb? It had already been fired. Vader snatched his hand up and summoned the baby to him. Luke screamed as he was tightly squeezed to his father's chest.

What should Vader do? Time was running out. He could run, but he would never make it far enough. He looked down at the screaming baby. He couldn't lose his little Luke! Gold eyes snapped back up at the window. He brought one hand up and sensed out the oncoming danger. It was moving fast and it was coming closer and closer.

Vader pushed. It didn't budge. It was too set in its course. He reached deeper into the Force and pushed again. He could see the burning trail of the missile coming. He pushed harder. He was able to push it off course. It would hit, but at least it wouldn't hit him dead on. In very last second he curled around the baby as the palace exploded into fire.

* * *

Vader's mood had been permanently sour since the bombing. It only lightened for brief moments due to a baby's smile and little gurgles. He couldn't be angry at Luke. Never at Luke. But he was angry at everything else.

Two bacta treatments still hadn't completely healed the pain in his back from where pieces of durasteel had flown into him. Though thankfully, _thankfully_ , Luke was unhurt. Vader would deal with the bacta, the pain, and the rehab as long as it meant his baby was fine.

Luke had barely left his side. Vader had baby stuff installed in all of his offices. He got a lot of glares from his staff. There were whispers behind the hands of Senators, moffs, and nobility alike. Yet it shortly stopped after Vader force choked a sniveling gossiping admiral. No one dared to say anything about the baby around the Emperor after that.

Vader knew he needed to let Luke go. It would ok. The nannies and the guards could watch him . . . But . . . But the missile had been aimed at the nursery, and he had yet to find who was responsible for it. He kept telling himself Luke wasn't the target. He was the target. The missile was only fired after Vader got there. Or perhaps they were both the target, but it wasn't Luke. _Not_ Luke. He was just a baby.

But no matter how many times Vader told himself that, the fear still clung to his heart. What if Luke was the target? What would have happened if Vader hadn't been there? He would have lost Luke! He couldn't lose his son. Luke was . . . Luke was all Vader had left. All that really mattered at least. All he really loved. Losing Luke . . . would leave Vader with nothing . . .

* * *

The Present

* * *

Darth Vader looked a holo of a baby Luke. He couldn't help but smile as he recalled how cute and little Luke had once been. How had that baby grown up into such a young man? Padme would be proud. Thinking of his wife, he couldn't help but think of his daughter. Force, she was so much like her mother. That fearlessness fire in her was all Padme. Though Vader could just imagine his wife saying, ' _Oh no, Ani, that's all you_.'

What had Vader missed with Leia? What was she like as baby? Was she like Luke? Fussy unless his father held him? What were her first words? What fascinated her as a child? He didn't know, and most likely never would.

It had all been _stolen_ from him. A fact which still enraged him. He wasn't surprised to hear Padme's old handmaidens were involved. Most of them seemed to have disappeared after her funeral. He was aware of it, but at the time he was too busy to be bothered to do something about it. Plus it seemed insignificant. He had been a fool.

Already he had sent his orders to find these women. They would answer for their crimes. As would Yoda and _Kenobi_. Vader bit down on his jaw thinking of his old master. He hoped he got Kenobi alive for Vader wanted that death to be slow and very painful.

There was a slight knock on his door. Vader was in his personal office. No one should be interrupting him. He reached out in the Force, and at once reigned it back in. He pressed a button on his desk, and the door slid open. Luke walked in. He walked over to the desk and saw the holo Vader had been looking at.

"Is that me?" he asked with a small smile on his face. "What made you bring that out?"

Vader turned the holo off. "I was thinking of your sister, and how much I missed of her growing up," he said. Luke frowned and nodded. He took a seat on the other side of the desk.

"Dad, um, can we talk?" he asked.

Vader paused, but then nodded slowly. Luke sighed.

"I um . . . wanted to talk about the Death Star," Luke said hesitantly.

"What about it?"

Luke's face fell into confusion. "What- what about it? What is it? Why did you have it built? Why did I never know about it? Why . . . Why did you blow up Mandalore?"

 _Ah,_ Vader thought, _that's what this was really about._ It wasn't about the Death Star. It was about the loss of the planet. It made sense that Luke would be bothered by such a thing. Luke was kind. Vader had done his best to keep him in the light. Such a loss of life would bother Luke.

"It was necessary," Vader said.

" _Necessary_?" Luke asked. "A _whole_ planet? Do you know many died?"

"A rough estimate of two billion," Vader said matter-of-factly.

Luke sank back in his chair. "How can you be so . . . cold about this?"

Vader pinched his nose with his gloved hand. "What would have me do, Luke? Mourn them?"

"Yes!"

"That is your job, not mine."

"What does that even mean?"

Vader sighed. His son did not yet understand his role. He would in time, but not yet.

"You will be giving a speech about Mandalore honoring their loss," Vader explained.

"Shouldn't _you_ do that?"

No. Luke should be the sympathetic one. The one the galaxy latched on to. The one they cheered on. The one they would truly celebrate once he became Emperor. Luke's empire would be a glorious one. The galaxy would finally be at peace, but to get there Vader might have to blow up a few planets.

Luke huffed. Vader realized Leia had done the same thing at dinner. Did they get it from him? Or their mother?

"Did you . . . Did you blow Mandalore because of me?" Luke asked. His voice was low. "Or was it true? About the bioweapons?"

"There were bioweapons," Vader said slowly.

"But?" Luke pressed on. Vader was silent. "Were they about to release them?" Luke asked.

"No," Vader said honestly.

He saw his son's face crumbled. He felt the pain echo through the Force. It would be best not to mention the bioweapons on Mandalore were being produced by the Empire for the Empire's use. Most of the footage of the slaves and the ships getting ready to launch was stock footage Vader had prepped and to use for such an occasion. In case he needed to frame someone. Or a whole planet.

"No?" Luke croaked. "So it was about me?"

"What do you want me to say, Luke? Yes, it was about you. I had to get you back. I was not going to let that Jedi _scum_ steal you away from me!"

"But you didn't have to blow a whole planet to get me back! I'm not worth all those lives!"

"Yes, you are!" Vader shouted. Luke flinched. Vader took a deep sharp breath. Luke's face had gone pale. "Luke, you don't know your own worth. I was not going to let the person who was responsible for your mother's death, the loss of my legs, and the kidnapping of your sister keep you away from me even for _one_ minute!"

Luke had shrunken into his seat. His eyes were huge. His brows were furrowed. His eyes were glazed with water.

"One person isn't worth that," Luke whispered.

"One person isn't worth _what_?" Vader said. His voice almost a hiss. "When I killed Palpatine do you understand the mess it left? He was behind both the Separatists and the Republic. He had his hands in criminal organizations and corporations. His life, his decisions alone, caused chaos and death all across the galaxy. One person. One person affecting trillions. _Quadrillions_."

Vader paused, but Luke said nothing.

"Now I am that one person. You will be too. The one that holds this galaxy together and keeps it from the chaos. The one that brings peace. So yes, two billion lives were worth it compared to the rest of this galaxy."

Luke was quiet and stared at his lap. The truth of it was, Vader had destroyed a whole a planet to get his son back. Vader wasn't going to lose Luke. Vader glanced at the small holodisc that contained the holo of baby Luke. He recalled the first major attack on his life. On Luke's life. Luke had been just a baby.

Vader had never completely discovered who exactly was behind the missile shot at the nursery, but he did discover their home planet. He remembered standing at the bridge of his warship as he gave the order to a fleet of ships to bombard the planet. Destroying a planet was nothing new for Vader, especially when it concerned his son.

He needed to send a message. A strong message. Touch his son, _his_ Luke, and Vader would destroy them. It was for the best. The future didn't need people who didn't respect their Emperor. Best to rid the galaxy of that scum now.

Finally Luke stood up, bringing Vader out of his thoughts.

"One person shouldn't affect that many people," Luke said softly. Then he left leaving Vader alone.


	17. Chapter 17

Leia quickly fell into a routine living in the Imperial Palace. She would wake up and go through some exercises in her room. Then she would have breakfast. Often Luke was there, though once or twice he had to get up early. Then she would be escorted to her lessons.

Her teacher was an older lady by the name of Elpis Lesath. She a pale human, as were many in the palace. She wore her graying black hair up in a tight neat bun. She wore rather plain clothes that almost completely covered her. Her collar was high-necked. Her sleeves went past her wrists. The skirt of her dress extended past her ankles with her shiny black boots the only thing seen at the bottom.

Elpis's personality matched her clothing, and Leia was growing to hate the woman. Elpis ran Leia's day on a very tight schedule. The day started with etiquette. How to stand up straight, how to sit down, how to bow, how to pick up a tea cup or wine glass, how excuse oneself, how to greet someone and so on. Then they moved into lessons about the court. Who was who, why they were important, a bit of their family history, and how to please or annoy them.

Leia would have lunch with Elpis. Lunch itself was another lesson. Each day the palace chefs would prepare a small sample three course meal for Leia to practice dining etiquette. Then it was dance practice followed by Imperial logistics class and finally galaxy cultures.

Despite Vader saying he would teach Leia, he had yet to do so. In fact she had seen little of the man over the past two weeks. She wasn't sure why this bothered her. She was here for Luke. To keep Luke from falling to the Dark Side. Yet she was confined to lessons. She barely saw her brother outside breakfast and dinner. The person who could give her more freedom was Vader. Vader who said he didn't trust her. How else was she to gain his trust if she never saw him?

This was how she found herself at the door in the middle of the night. Vader was behind it. She could feel him. He hadn't been at dinner that night. She had woken up restless and had sensed him awake and in this room. She knocked on the door, but there came no response. Was he ignoring her? She knocked again, and this time the door opened.

She stepped into what looked like a private office. The room had a lived-in feel. There was a large desk with two comfortable chairs in front of it. There was a sofa in another corner. Blueprints of TIE fighters were pinned to the wall. There was a shelf of model ships. Did Vader also like building ships like Luke did? Luke said his father had initially helped him build the models.

But then her eyes were drawn to an image on the wall. It was a painting of a woman. She stood in front of a stone railing. Behind that unfolded a beautiful green and blue setting of a lake with rolling hills. The woman was divine. She was dressed in a flowing sleeveless dress that hung from a large gold collar. The dress faded from one color to the next. It was a rainbow of sunset colors. Her brown hair was pulled up in a purple headpiece.

"Is that my mother?" Leia asked softly.

She looked at her father. He sat motionless at desk. His elbows were propped up on the desk, his hands folded together, and his chin rested on his hands as he looked at her. His eyes were the same blue as Luke's, but there was something cold and icy to them. Something sharp that seemed to cut right into her. But Leia straightened her back, squared her shoulders, faced him fully, and returned his stare.

"Yes," he finally said. He didn't even look at the painting. His eyes were unwavering. They were focused on her.

"What . . . What happened to her?" Leia asked.

There was small flinch in his face, but it was gone in a second.

"What happened to her?" Leia asked again. Her words more solid and filled with conviction. She wasn't backing down from this. "Master Kenobi said it was you who killed her."

Vader scowled. His hands slapped down his desk and curled into fists.

"But-" she quickly added before his temper escalated too much, "you said . . . Master Kenobi . . ."

Luke had said the Jedi were responsible for Padme Amidala's death. Master Kenobi said it was Vader's fault. What was the truth?

Vader's expression calmed down, but there was still a hint of annoyance.

" _Master_ Kenobi," Vader said. He spat the title. "When I joined the Dark Side, he went to your mother knowing she would know my location. I do not know what he told her, lies no doubt, but she left at once. She found me on Mustafar as I finished killing off the Separatist leaders and ending the war. She was worried about me. I told her there was nothing to worry about, but . . ."

His face darkened.

"But she continued, and I grew angry. When Kenobi walked down the ramp, revealing himself, I thought she had conspired with him. That she had betrayed me. She was trying to get me to lower my guard so Kenobi could kill me. I was a fresh Sith so full of the Dark Side. So full of _power_. I had yet to learn to control it and its influence on me. And I . . ."

"Choked her?" Leia asked.

Vader closed his eyes. He took two deep breaths before reopened them. They were still a sharp blue.

"Yes," he said between clenched teeth. "But I didn't kill her. She was _alive_. Kenobi and I fought. He left me for dead on Mustafar and I followed him. It was there I found Padme. She had just given birth. She held Luke in her arms, and she was _dying_."

He paused and took another breath. This time the breath was ragged and unsteady.

He continued, "In her dying breaths she mentioned how Kenobi had taken or tired to take something. At the time I assumed it was Luke, not knowing she had given birth to twins. Her last words were to ask me to protect Luke."

The bravado Leia had held inside of her had died. She felt her shoulders slump. She could feel the truth in Vader's words. As well as the pain and grief there as well. She recalled the first time she met Vader. What he had said about Master Kenobi.

" _Did he tell you how he ripped you out of your mother's arms while she cried and pleaded to have her baby back_?"

"Why?" Leia whispered as she looked at the ground unable to meet her father's gaze. "Why take me? Why not take both of us?"

"I do not know," he said. For once his voice was soft. She looked at him. His expression had soften as well. "Perhaps . . . Perhaps Padme fought him off. Sensing my arrival, he decided to take the child he did have."

Leia crossed her arms and squeezed herself.

"The autopsy revealed she had high blood pressure and excessive bleeding. If she had had proper medical care . . . The stress she was under . . . The atmosphere of Mustafar . . . what _I_ did . . . It could have been prevented . . . "

"Do you regret it?"

Vader looked at her for a moment. "Do I regret what?"

"Hurting her," Leia said. What else did he think she was talking about?

"Yes," he said. His voice was soft, but it held so much pain. "Yes, of course I do. I regret it every _kriffin'_ day. Every day I look at my son and I see so much of her in him. I regret he never knew her and she him. I regret that you were taken from your family. We should have all been together."

Leia didn't know what to say. The Force was full of Vader's grief. It the first time he had been so open with her. His emotions were so raw. Even after seventeen years, his still felt this strongly.

"Is that why you are here when you should be asleep?" he asked. He glanced down at the datapad that was laying in front of him.

"Shouldn't you also be asleep?" she asked.

Vader only stared at her.

"I want to know when my training will be finished," she asked.

"When Mrs. Elpis believes you are ready."

"And when will that be? That could take . . . months. _Years_."

A small smile tugged on Vader's lips. "You sound like your brother."

"Wait . . . is he still having to do etiquette lessons?"

"He has generally mastered most techniques, but at times needs refresher lessons. He has been going to lessons the same as you. He is preparing the Mandalore Memorial."

A coldness ran through Leia. "Mem-memorial?" she said softly.

Vader only nodded.

"Is that all you have to say? All you have to offer? A _memorial_? You were the one that ordered that- that weapon to destroy an entire planet."

Vader sighed, leaned his head over and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So much like each other," he muttered softly.

"What will you be doing at this memorial? How are you going to promise security and peace of mind to _your_ citizens?"

"Luke will be giving a speech honoring the fallen," Vader said matter-of-factly.

"Do you even _care_? Of course you don't. Your empire was built on death and destruction, and it has continued on the same bloody path."

Vader's eyes narrowed as they dug into his daughter. He put his hands down flat on his desk and pushed himself up. He walked around his desk. Leia thought for a moment he was going to walk up to her, but instead he moved pass her. In one of the corners of the office was a small holotable. He walked up to it and turned it on. At once a map of the galaxy popped up. It was marked with hyperlanes and named systems.

"My empire is nothing but death and destruction?" he asked. He still looked at the map. "That is only how you view it. Views that have been shaped by Jedi and other scum."

"Oh?" she said. She wanted to say so much more, but for now she held her tongue.

"I won't lie," he said as he clasped his hands behind his back. "There is a lot of death and destruction in this galaxy. But everything I have done has been to bring peace."

Leia scoffed. " _Peace_?"

Vader touched a button on the holo. A section of the galaxy was highlighted in red.

"This area is what was once Hutt space. Through a rather long and bloody campaign, I defeated the Hutts. The Zygerrians. The Karazaks. Thalassians. Trandoshans. _Slavers_. All of them. True there were planets I bled dry. But now slavery is a becoming a thing of the past." He turned and faced her.

"In the old Republic, despite being illegal, slavery still flourished. In fact in the waning days of the Republic, there was a scandal in the Senate when it was revealed four senators were part of a slaver ring. The Jedi Order was aware of this. The Senate was aware of this. The galaxy at large was aware of such things. They made their laws, but they never enforced it.

"I was born a slave. Did your masters ever mention that to you? The Jedi only sought to free me because of my Force powers. They did nothing for the other slaves. Nothing for my mother." There was pain when he mentioned his mother. "Do you know how many slaves died in the days of the Republic? How many were whipped to death? Starved to death? Raped? Beaten? Or killed simply for sport?"

His eyes were on her.

"What about the poor outer rim worlds controlled by the Hutts? There were those on my planet who were free. But they were forced to pay heavy taxes. If they couldn't afford them, thugs and bounty hunters were sent to homes of normal innocent people. They were beaten or killed. There were systems part of the Republic who desperately needed aid, but whose voices were drowned out. They were forced to seek aid from the business clans. Often selling their very souls. Some couldn't even afford that price, and there planets withered away. It should come as no surprise that many of those planets joined the Separatists."

He paused to allow her to say something, but she was silent. So he continued.

"The only difference between the death and destruction now versus then is I do it for a reason and I do not hide it. The Republic's hands were just as dirty and bloody, but they did so to empower and enrich themselves. Only those who lived in comfort of that bloody system like the Jedi and senators of rich worlds thought the Republic was working. That it was worth defending. That it is worth returning. Well and those who got rich off the old corrupt ways. They would love to see the old ways return."

He turned the holo map off.

"There . . . there has to be a better way!" Leia said.

Vader walked back to his desk and sat down. "Perhaps," he said. "There have been those who tried to make this galaxy a better place through laws and systems. Your mother was one of them. She fought for democracy and peace until the very end. But that only works if the system works and the laws are fair."

"And your system and laws are fair?" she said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

A sad smile graced Vader's face. "You would have given your mother a run for her credits. But my Empire is that. An empire. I do not run a democracy."

"Yet you claim to want to bring peace to all. How can the voices of those poor systems be heard if your Imperial laws aren't fair?"

"It is a flaw I actually realize and am trying to fix." Then Vader let out a soft groan. "I am not in the mood for political debate, child," he grumbled. "Return to bed."

"This conversation isn't over."

"Then I shall introduce to some of my most verbose and annoying political supporters and adversaries. You can all talk yourself in circles about the pros and cons of the Empire versus that of the old Republic." He grabbed a datapad. "Now go," he said in a sharp tone. "I have work."

She wanted to argue, but his eyes shot up. There were blue in the center, but ringed in gold. She gave a short huff, and then turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

The door slide shut behind her leaving Emperor Vader alone to the quiet. He placed his datapad down and followed his daughter's presence in the Force to make sure she returned to her room.

His gloved hand drummed against his desk as he thought about his daughter and their conversation. She was so much like her mother. _Too_ much like her mother. Something would need to be done about that if she was to take her place as the princess.

What role should she play? Luke was to usher in a new era of peace and prosperity. Galen was the enforcer to make sure this new galaxy didn't fall into the same cracks as the Republic had. So what of Leia? She could be a powerful ally for Luke. Vader just needed to find a place for her in Luke's future Empire. He would have to. The alternative is she would be against Luke's empire. And Vader could not have that.


	18. Chapter 18

Galen Marek walked through the halls of the Imperial Palace. His hands were clasped behind his back. His head was held high. He didn't alter or waver his path for anyone. For the most part he only passed servants of the palace and government or military officials. They all quickly and quietly got out of his way.

Galen technically didn't hold any rank. He was whatever rank Emperor Vader gave him for his current mission. Galen had been nothing but a lowly private all the way up to an admiral. Even though he had his own starship fleet, that fleet also had an admiral that took command when Galen wasn't there.

The only proper title Galen held was that of Sith Lord or Dark Lord, and that suited him fine. He didn't need fancy titles. He had earned his respect amongst the Empire. Everyone knew who he was. Everyone knew to bow their head in his presence. They knew he was the third most powerful man in this galaxy. A position he accepted as he agreed there were only two people above him: his master Vader and Luke.

But now there was that girl. Leia. The daughter of Emperor Vader. Luke's twin sister. Where was she going to fit into the dynamic that Vader, Galen, and Luke had comfortably fallen in to? What role was she going to play? Would she even accept such a role? She was a _Jedi_ , and Jedi were a threat to the Empire.

Which was why Galen's current assignment was to the Red Royal Guard. The guard were elite soldiers who were the bodyguards of the royal family. Often they were Force sensitives, though they had never been trained too deeply with the Force. Just enough to give them an edge above everyone else.

Vader wanted the security around his children leakproof. He didn't want it possible for Luke or the girl to run away. The only way to make sure a trained Force sensitive couldn't break through the security, was to have one design it. Plus Vader was very protective of Luke, of his children, and he didn't want the Jedi near them.

Galen had been busy over the past few weeks looking over Palace blueprints, guard schedules, holo security cam placements, passcodes and more. Finally the work seemed to be getting easier to manage. He was able to make time to see Luke. He had yet to speak to his only friend. Hopefully, today he would have that chance.

Being part of the Royal Red Guard gave Galen access to the prince's schedule. A tailor was coming to the palace to fit Luke for an outfit being made for the Mandalore Memorial. Galen stepped into the sitting room the tailor and his assistants were waiting in. Much of the furniture had been pushed aside. A folding dressing screen was in the corner. Fabrics had been laid out on a table. Everything was ready.

The tailor stiffened at seeing Galen enter. His assistants did as well. Their fear bled into the Force, and Galen fought back a smile. He made his way over to a sofa that had been pushed against the wall. He sat down without saying a word. It wasn't long before Galen could feel Luke approaching. Luke was so much different than his father, especially in the Force. His was a bright, warm and golden. It was soothing.

Luke walked in with two of the Red Royal Guard behind him. One took their place by the doorway while the other followed the prince. The tailor at once walked up and did a sloppy bow.

"My prince," the tailor said. "Please, this way."

Yet Luke wasn't looking at the tailor. His blue eyes were on Galen. Galen smiled, stood up and walked over.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked as he smiled.

"I was hoping you could finish your fitting early," Galen said. "I wanted to talk to you."

Luke nodded and turned his attention back to the tailor. The fitting continued. The outfit was to be done in a Mandalorian style. The newer more peaceful Mandalore. Galen hated it. It didn't fit Luke, but Galen held his tongue. Luke walked over as the fitting finished. He was tugging on the sleeves of his jacket.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Luke said.

"Yes well, one of us decided to do a bit of touring the galaxy," Galen joked. But Luke's smile was a bit pained and it quickly fell. Galen brought his arm up. He was going to wrap it around Luke's shoulder, but realized the tailor and his assistants were watching. He let his arm fall. "Let's go talk somewhere else."

Luke nodded. The two stepped to leave the room. The Red Royal Guard shifted into position to follow the prince, but the procession paused as the girl entered the room. Galen scowled. She was dressed in a simple dress. Her hair was braided and wrapped around her head. She was with her etiquette teacher Mrs. Elpis and two guards. Though the guards wore nondescript plain black uniforms, they were Red Royal Guards.

"Leia," Luke said.

Her face lit up upon seeing her brother, but Mrs. Elpis coughed. Leia turned sharply to look at the older lady.

Elpis bowed gracefully. "Good morning your highness," she said. She straightened up and stared at Leia expectantly. Leia rolled her eyes, faced Luke, and bowed.

"Good morning your highness," Leia said. Her voice was a bit force. Elpis frowned. Leia had not met her standards.

Luke bobbed his head at the two of them. "Good morning," he said in reply.

Then Elpis turned to Galen. She bowed her head. "Good morning Lord Marek," she said. Galen nodded his head in return.

Leia's eyes widen and her nostrils flared. Galen only smiled as he saw where this was going. Elpis looked at Leia expectantly. When Leia didn't move, Elpis spoke up.

"Miss Leia. Please greet Lord Marek," she said sternly.

"Why? I don't want to," Leia said as put her hands on her hips.

"Miss Leia," Elpis growled. "This is very rude behavior."

Galen raised his eyebrows and nodded at Leia. She pursed her lips and glared at him. She bowed deeply, deeper than she had bowed for Luke.

"Excuse me your lordship," she said in voice dripping in mockery. "Good morning, Lord Marek."

"Forgive me, Lord Marek," Elpis said as she shot dirty looks at Leia. "I'm afraid there are still skills I must work on with Miss Leia."

"Clearly. She is quite a long way off from meeting her father's expectations," Galen said. Leia glared at him.

"Leia what are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"I'm here to get fitted for a dress for the stupid Mandalore Memorial," she grumbled.

"Miss Leia!" Elpis said. "You do not speak to the prince in such a way."

Luke only smiled and Leia rolled her eyes. It was clear Elpis did not know the true relationship between the two. Or perhaps she did.

"Shall we go, my prince?" Galen asked.

Luke gave Leia a nod in goodbye. He turned to leave, but stopped. His eyes were focused on the doorway. Galen turned. Standing in the door was Emperor Vader with two of his own red guard. At once Galen fell to his knee. The tailor, the assistants, Mrs. Elpis, and Leia's guards did the same. Luke bowed his head. The Red Royal Guard were unmoving. They were exempt from bowing because they always needed to be alert.

"Miss Leia," Elpis hissed and tugged on her dress. Leia huffed and bowed down to her her knee.

"Rise," Vader said as he walked into the room. Everyone rose to the feet silently. Vader walked over to Luke. "You are finished early," Vader said. He eyed Galen, but then he turned to the tailor. "Let me see the outfit."

The tailor at once busied himself and laid out the outfit. Vader stepped up to the table and looked at it.

"Very good," Vader said. He turned from the table and looked at Leia. She stiffened, but neither father nor daughter said a thing. Vader then turned his attention on Galen. "Galen," he said. "With me."

"Yes, my master," Galen said with a bow of his head.

Luke shot him a sympathetic look. Galen fought back his annoyance at once again being unable to talk to Luke. He followed his Sith master through the palace. They made their way to Vader's large office. This was the one he used publicly. The door closed and the two were alone.

"How is the new security proceedings going?" Vader asked as he walked over to his large desk.

"They are progressing, my master," Galen said. "I have located a few weak spots in the palace's structure. I have placed the orders for supplies and my men are vetting a construction team to make the needed repairs."

Vader nodded. "I received the security report for the memorial today. It seems everything is in order."

The Mandalore Memorial would be the prince's first public appearance since his kidnapping. Vader stood behind his desk. He was looking at Galen.

"You will be attending the memorial," Vader said. Galen nodded his head. "However, you be undercover."

It wasn't that unusual of a request. No doubt Vader was concerned about Luke's safety. Galen would be hidden and nearby if anyone foolish-

"And will accompany Leia," Vader finished.

"What?" Galen asked.

"It will be a test to see how well she can handle herself amongst the gentry."

Galen scoffed. "You saw her just moments ago. She's still a wild feral animal."

"She wants a chance to prove herself, and I shall provide it," Vader said. But his voice was rather flat.

"Then why me?" Galen asked slowly. "Why not let her attend with Mrs. Elpis and the guards."

Vader was still. Galen could sense the small amount of pride. There was more to this, and Galen had passed his master's test in sensing that.

"It's simple," Vader said. "The Jedi rats won't come out of the hole if there is no bait."

"You plan to use your own daughter as bait? Then what was the point of bringing me in for all the new security?"

"They need to be exterminated," Vader hissed. "And if they're going to try something, then I would rather they do it on _my_ terms in my trap. I doubt they will have pulled something together for the memorial, but you will be there just in case. Regardless, I will make sure she is seen. Give the scum false hope that they can try something."

Galen nodded. He didn't think this was the best course of action. It was a thin line to walk between using the girl as bait but also keeping her safe. It could easily go wrong, but Galen was smart enough not say anything to his master. Not on this. Not when it came to the Jedi and the royal children.

There was a deep anger there inside Vader. He wanted revenge against the Jedi for cutting his legs off, for taking Luke, and for keeping his daughter a secret. Usually Vader was a bit more collected and patient, but it was clear he was done with that. He wanted the Jedi eliminated. _Now_. Galen smiled at that thought. At least there he could agree.

"Dismissed," Vader said.

Galen bowed and left the office at once. He sighed and for opened himself up to the Force. He could sense Vader's overwhelming cold darkness behind him, but he could sense Luke's gentle warmness ahead. There was the girl too. Like Luke she was bright and warn, but also a bit different. Luke's presence felt comforting. The girl's felt harsh as if she was a lamp that was too bright or too warm. Galen ignored her for now and made his way to Luke.

The prince was in the royal residence, a series of private rooms set aside for the royal family. The red guard didn't enter here unless ordered. It was one of the most secured places in the palace. Galen entered and quickly saw Luke in the sitting room. He sat on the edge of a sofa. His arms rested on his knees. He was hunched over. His head sagged.

"Luke?" Galen asked as he walked over.

Luke raised his head. He smiled weakly. "Hey," he said.

"Are you feeling ok?" Galen asked.

"Yeah . . ." It was a lie. Both Galen and Luke knew it. "No," Luke said. "I'm tired. Ever since I got back I can't seem to sleep that well. My sleep is restless. I'm constantly waking up."

Galen's brows furrowed in concern. "Any reason why? Dreams? Nightmares? The Force? Bad pillow?"

"If it's dreams, I don't' remember them."

"Have you talked to your father about this?"

"Heh. No. We haven't talked all that much since . . . since I got back."

Galen frowned. He was under the impression Luke and Vader were actually quite close, though they only shared intimate moments when alone.

"I think . . . " Luke said softly. "Heh. No. I do know." His voice was pained. Galen took a step closer. "This is all my fault," Luke continued. "I was a foolish idiot. I ran away thinking . . . I don't know . . . thinking it would make things better or . . . change things or . . . but it didn't. It only made things worse. _I_ made things worse. My dad lost his legs. And he used that blasted Death Star as a way to get me back home. He doesn't care about how many people died. And every time I go to sleep I just keep seeing Mandalore blow up over and over again."

Galen stepped up to Luke, bent down, grabbed his arm, and pulled Luke up to his feet. Luke stumbled. His eyes were glassy as if he would cry at any moment. Galen pulled Luke into a hug. His arms tightened around him. At first Luke was stiff. Perhaps a bit shocked, but then he started to relax.

" _I could feel you crying in the Force_ ," Luke had said the first time they had met. " _Here. This might help_."

A young Luke held out a bottle of water. Galen knocked it out of Luke's hand. The bottle's cap broke open and the water quickly emptied the bottle. Galen couldn't help but watch. His lips were dry and cracked. His mouth hot and his tongue felt like sandpaper. He debated crawling over to the water and licking it up off the floor.

Young Luke frowned, but then quickly collected himself. " _I can get another one_ ," he said.

" _No_ ," Galen croaked. It was painful to talk with his throat so dry. " _I don't need your sympathy. I don't need your help_."

Luke looked at the ground. " _But you're thirsty and crying and all alone_ ," he whispered.

Galen had been placed in a small dark cell. Vader said if Galen was to be a true Sith than he could survive on the Force alone.

" _Summon your pain and hatred, boy_ ," Vader had said. " _They should be able to power your connection to the Dark Side. The Force alone should sustain you. If you can't do it, then you die._ "

It wasn't the Force that had kept Galen alive. It was Luke.

" _It's ok_ ," Luke had said. " _You're not alone anymore_."

"You're not alone, Luke," Galen whispered into his friend's hair. "I wish you had come to me before you ran away."

Luke sighed and stepped away. "You wouldn't have been able to help," he said. "Either way my father would have punished you for either helping me or lying to him. I couldn't put you in that position."

The two were quiet for a moment.

"You know Luke," Galen said. "You are the prince. If there is something you don't like, you could always try and change it."

"Have you met my father?" Luke grumbled.

"I'm serious," Galen continued. "You're old enough to get involved with politics. If you don't like the Death Star, see what you can do to decommission it."

Luke looked skeptical. Galen put his hand on Luke's shoulder and squeezed.

"Just think about it," Galen said. "You aren't as voiceless as you think."


	19. Chapter 19

Leia fell on to her bed. Her arms rested wide out as she stared up at the ceiling. Her life was so different. No longer was it filled with studying the Force and the ways of the Jedi, but it was studying Imperial history and the ways of the aristocracy. She actually missed Yoda's old mud tree hut on Dagobah. Though she didn't miss the food. That was one thing she did like about living in the palace.

After the fitting, Mrs. Elpis had brought Leia back to the room they used as a classroom. There Leia was forced to practice formal greetings, bows, and curtsies over and over and over.

"You have learned the movements well, but there is still something a bit stiff about you. It is something you will gain with experience. A bit of a muscle memory," Elpis said.

The practice had been extra after Leia's earlier display at the fitting, and thus she still had to go through her daily lessons. It ran long. She was now tired and should head to bed soon, but there was a knock on her door. Luke walked in. He was dressed in loose pants and a baggy shirt. He crawled onto the bed and laid down beside her.

"I don't know if I'll ever be princess material," Leia said.

"You don't have to feel it yourself," Luke said. "You just got to act confident. People will just assume that's how Imperial princesses act."

"Is that what you do?"

"I mean there is still protocol and etiquette," he mumbled, "but it's not as rigid as Mrs. Elpis makes it out to be. Or maybe I just still struggle with it. Though the only people who ever bring it up to me or Mrs. Elpis and occasionally Father."

"Vader mentioned you still had to take etiquette lessons."

"It's not an area I excel at," he said. He rolled his head over and smiled at her. "I heard you are going to be attending the memorial with Galen."

"Ugh!" Leia said grabbing a pillow and pulling it over her face. "Don't remind me!" Her words muffled by the pillow.

"He's not that bad of a guy," Luke said.

She threw the pillow to the side and said, "I bet you say that about your father."

"Our father," he corrected.

"They're both murderers," she said in a low voice.

"Yeah," he replied softly. "I know."

"And yet you still defend them."

He closed his eyes and sighed. He reopened them and looked at her. "It's complicated. I love them. And Dad is . . . can be a good dad. He does have his moments. So does Galen. He puts up a tough act, but a lot of it is due to the pressure Father puts on him. Galen's punishments can be very severe."

Silence fell between them. It was uncomfortable. Both just laid there for a moment.

"Have you ever noticed," Leia said, "that you change what you call him?"

"Hmm?"

"Vader. Sometimes you call him dad and sometimes you call him father. It isn't just formal talk versus casual. When you call him dad, you are referring to him more endearingly. But then you call him father, you distance yourself from him."

"Huh," Luke said. "I never noticed."

"I have yet to see his dad side," she said. "Only his father side. At least I hope it's been his father side. I would hate for that to be his soft dad side."

"Oh you'll know it when you see it. I was thinking about seeing if we could go to Naboo after the memorial. You could meet our grandparents, aunt, and cousins. Go the lake house. Just the three of us. Maybe see if Dad can relax and open up some."

"That sounds nice," Leia said. "Naboo is one of my favorite places I've lived."

"Well I hope it beats out that swamp," he muttered.

She laughed.

"Where else have you lived?"

"After Naboo was Tatooine."

"Tatooine? You lived on _Tatooine_?"

"Yes. I went there to start my training with Master Kenobi. However, we spaced it out. I would spend a few months on Tatooine and then I'd go off to another planet for more formal education. Alderaan was my favorite." She sighed. "Before you came in here I was thinking about how different this life is from that life. Tomorrow Elpis is introducing me to some princess who will be my mentor."

"Oh? Who is it?"

"Princess Trios. Though I've forgotten what planet she is from."

"Shu-Torun," Luke said effortlessly. His voice had lowered when he said that.

"You don't like her?" she asked.

"I actually haven't talked to her," he said.

Perhaps there were some rumors going around about the princess, or she had a certain reputation.

"Well the good thing is that at least I'll get to leave the palace," she said with a smile. "I'll be meeting with Trios at the Garden Palace."

This time she felt the change in Luke in the Force. He became still and closed off. She gave him a puzzled look.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "The Garden Palace . . . What do you know of it"

"I . . . uh . . ." she stuttered as her cheeks turned red. "I know it's where the socialites of the galaxy hang out. I learned that through the Holonews."

What she didn't say was she had learned that by following gossip about Luke as tried to learn about her brother.

"Yeah, that's about right," Luke said as he looked up at the ceiling. "It's like a royal court in some ways, but it's also like an exclusive club. You have to be invited to the Garden Palace. It's seen as a great mark of achievement to get your invitation letter. It's not easy to get one either. Father created the palace as a place for the gentry to gather. They want to gather around power. Around father, but he isn't social and would hate that. So he gave them a place they could gather. A place he controlled. Where he has spies. Some people say the true center of the galaxy is at the Garden Palace. It's where treaties and deals are created. Where marriages are arranged. Business deals are created. Where secret alliances and backstabbing happen every day."

"The Holonet always makes it sound like some glamorous place little socialites go to have tea and talk," she said.

"They do that too. The building has lots of different things to do. It's called the Garden Palace for the large garden that surrounds it. It's quite a noticeable patch of green if your out in the city."

"I know you've been there," Leia said. "What's it like? Truly like?"

He was quiet for a while. "It's as you said. It's a place for the young elite to gather. But also moffs and senators and royalty also gather there along with business owners and even some media celebrities. A quick glanc and you might think it's just a place for these people to gather and socialize, but it is much more than that."

He paused. He rolled over to his side so he could face her better. His face was serious.

"It's a dangerous place, Leia," he said. "Never forget that. Everything you do there is watched. Everything you say is heard. Whether it be my father's spies or someone else's. Even if everyone acts like they don't see you, you are. Everything about you will be noted. What you wear, when you arrived, how long you stayed, who you talk to and for how long. It will only get worse once Father publicly announces you as the Imperial princess."

"Then why go?" she asked. "It sounds horrible."

He smiled and then sighed softly. "It's sadly a necessary evil. At least for now. I go there because it is where the elite gather. These are the people with power in the Empire. I need to know them, and they need to know me. Plus sometimes it is fun. I get to see my friends there."

"Friends?" she asked. "Friends? You have friends?"

"What . . . Of course I have friends!" he said flustered.

"Like friend-friends?" she asked again.

"Yes, Leia. _Real_ friends," he said defensively. "I don't have a lot. Most of my close friends are pilots in my fighter squadron. But I do have a few nobility friends."

She didn't respond. Quiet fell between them. She had gotten the feeling that Luke was lonely. So it was a bit shocking to hear He did have friends. Were they really true friends? Or perhaps it was Luke's definition of friends?

She thought of her visions. The ones where Luke falls to the Dark Side. When she knew nothing about Vader or Luke or Galen, it seemed like Luke's fall was inevitable. Luke was the son of Darth Vader, Sith master and dark lord. He was lonely with little friends, who rarely got out due to his father's over protectiveness.

But all of those assumptions were being proven wrong. Vader and Galen seemed to have no interest in pushing Luke to the Dark Side. While Vader was over protective, he did seem to give Luke some freedom. But how often did he see his friends? Like her, Luke was on house arrest. He had complained about if often over the meals they shared together.

"Leia . . ." Luke said bringing her out of her thoughts. His voice was off. There was a note of uncertainty there. "I talked to Galen today. He said something to me I can't quite shake."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"He said if there was something I didn't like in the Empire, I should try and change it."

Leia had a hard time imagining that Sith scum to give such advice. "Sounds reasonable," she said.

"He was referring to the Death Star."

Leia rolled on to her side so she faced Luke better.

Luke continued, "He said I should see what I can do to get it decommissioned. That I'm not as voiceless as I think."

"That's . . . that's true," Leia said. So was Luke wanting to destroy that horrible thing? It was something she could get behind and support him. Luke looked at her and gave her a smile. It was a smile she recognized because it was a smile she herself used. It was a mischievous smile. "What are you thinking?" she asked him.

"Well isn't it interesting that I'm about to give a speech in a few days? That my _voice_ will be heard across the whole galaxy?"

Her mouth formed a perfect little 'oh' as she realized exactly what he was thinking. Then she smiled. The same mischievous smile Luke wore.


	20. Chapter 20

Early morning gray light came through the blinds on the window. The sun was just starting to rise, and Emperor Vader was getting ready for the day. He had dressed in his normal black pristine clothes. They had an edge formality but were also loose and allowed him to move, to fight, if needed. He slipped on his black gloves and grabbed his lightsaber to clip onto his belt. He ran a comb quickly through his hair. He noted the small bit of gray coming in at his temples.

He sighed. He was getting old. And so was his son. Luke would be turning eighteen soon. He would be expected to take more of an active role within the Empire. No longer could Vader keep his precious son to himself. He frowned at the idea. He knew it had to happen. Luke eventually had to step out from behind Vader and become his own man. But still Vader yearned for the days of his cute son running up to him with arms open wide with a huge smile.

Why had it all gone by so quickly?

Vader left his bedroom and made his way through the royal quarters. He entered the large sitting room that was open to the dining room. Luke sat at the small table. He was staring at his right hand. Vader frowned as he walked over.

"Is there something wrong with your hand?" he asked.

Luke jumped. His large blue eyes were instantly on his father. Vader looked at Luke's hand. His prosthetic hand. It had been repaired after the incident on Sullust.

"No," Luke said. "It's fine."

He placed both his hands on the table and stood up. Vader noticed Luke was already dressed in a dark blue outfit.

"You're up early," Vader noted.

"Ah yeah," Luke said a bit shily. "Actually. I was hoping I could come with you today."

The boy paused. There was a slight purse to his lips as he awaited Vader's answer.

"Why?" Vader asked.

Luke fidgeted. He pulled on the sleeve of his jacket. "Well," he said. "I'm tired of being in the palace." Vader believed that. He had yet to allow Luke to leave. "And . . . Well . . ." Luke directly at his father. "I want to start doing more. When I was . . . out there . . . in the galaxy. I got to see what the galaxy was really like. And I feel like there is so much I don't know."

Silence. Vader just looked at his son. Luke had told the truth. Vader knew his son far too well to know if he was lying, but it felt like there was more to this.

"Very well," Vader finally said.

Relief washed through Luke. His shoulders lowered and a large smile grew across his face. Vader couldn't help but smile back. He walked over to his son and gently kissed the top of his head.

"Let's go," he said softly. Luke followed behind him. Upon exiting the royal quarters, two guards at once fell in step behind the Emperor and the prince. Vader turned to one and said, "The prince will be accompanying me today."

There was a slight nod from the guard. It was all that was needed. The royal guard was the finest group of men in the Empire. Already that guard had informed the rest of the change via the com in his helmet. Adjustments were already being swiftly carried out to accommodate the prince.

They rode a lift down into the deep under layers of Coruscant. There were secret tunnels that crossed throughout the city. It allowed Vader to travel without being noticed nor hampered by traffic. At times he missed being out in the sky, but he could always take his fighter out into space if he felt the need to fly.

The group entered a waiting speeder. Luke and Vader were in the backseat while one of the guards piloted the speeder down the dark tunnel. Vader's eyes were on his son. Luke was looking out the side watching the small lights that marked the tunnel walls speed by. Luke's hand rested on the seat beside him. Vader slid his hand over. His left pinky brushed against Luke's pinky.

A memory came into Vader's mind. It was three years ago. He was on his flagship, which had just arrived on Coruscant. He stood looking at a metal box. A holodisc sat beside it. It was off but the words of the _scum_ still echoed in his ears.

" _Until our demands are met, you'll receive your son back in pieces just like this_."

Slowly Vader opened the box to see a dismembered hand. _Luke's_ hand. The fear and anger Vader had felt in that moment was unparalleled. Even watching Kenobi take his son, though a close second, hadn't matched it.

Luke looked down and smiled. He hooked his pinky through his father's. Vader couldn't stop the smile on his lips. Force, he loved this boy. His precious boy. His little boy who was growing up. Soon he would be the Emperor the galaxy deserved and loved. But at least for now, for a little while longer, he was still Vader's child. One that Vader would make sure was safe. This _time_ he wasn't going to fail Luke. Nor the promise he had made to Padme. The security around the palace and his son had all been changed. He had given Galen the task to make sure even a Force sensitive couldn't slip in or out unnoticed.

The speeder stopped as they arrived at the Executive Building. Luke pulled his hand away as he exited the speeder. They walked in silence as they made their way to the turbolift. Inside Luke turned to his father.

"I heard Galen is escorting Leia to the memorial," Luke said.

"Yes," Vader said.

"Neither one of them are happy about it."

Vader was aware. He could clearly feel the animosity the two had for each other. But he knew Galen would follow his master's orders. Leia on the other hand . . . Vader was unsure of.

"It will be a test for them both," Vader said as the lift doors opened up and they walked out.

They walked quietly through the halls until they made it to Vader's large office. They passed the secretary without a word. She stood quietly and bowed as they passed. Once inside the large office, Vader saw two people were waiting for the Emperor's arrival.

"Your majesty," both said with a bow. Then they noticed Luke. They bowed again.

"Prince Luke," one of them said. "It is good to see you."

Luke bobbed his head. "Thank you, Tel Min."

Tel Min was a dark skinned human woman who worked as Vader's aid. She was ruthless and meticulous, both traits Vader valued in those who he worked closely with. Her job was to assist Vader when it came to dealing with the Senate. On his desk was a stack of datapads that she had prioritized for him this morning.

The other was Di-Jin Vaskel. He was the Vice Chair and Speaker of the Senate. A job which Mas Amedda had once held. That Chagrian worm knew no loyalty. He had been of great help to Vader when he first took the throne, but eventually he was disposed of. Amedda was loyal to the one in power, and Vader did not want that. He wanted true loyalty. No, he demanded it.

Di-Jin was a mix of human and Mirialan with dark hair and green eyes. His skin was a pale green that bore brown tattoos on his face. He dressed in flowing robes. He and Tel at once went into their practice smooth speech of the order of the Senate and the Empire. They talked about what was on the datapads, which ones needed Vader's immediate attention, and lastly mentioned a few rumors about new legislator a few Senators were trying to push.

Once finished, Vader dismissed them. With a wave of his hand, he also dismissed his guard. Two would be stationed right outside the door to his office with another two further down the hallway. There was a secret room to the side of his office where more guards were stationed. Vader enjoyed his privacy, and didn't need them always lingering about.

He walked up to his desk and shifted through the datapads until he found one towards the bottom. He held it out to Luke, who looked at it curiously.

"Take a look at it," Vader said. "Tell me what you think. What would you do?"

Luke slowly took the pad from his father's hand and nodded. He glanced around the office and decided to sit on a couch in a small seating area to Vader's left. Vader sat down at his large sleek black desk. He picked up the datapad from the top of the pile and turned it on. He glanced at the opening lines, but soon his eyes drifted up to his son.

Luke was studying his datapad intently. There was a slight furrow of his brow as he concentrated. There was a hum in the Force around the boy. Vader looked back down at his own work, but found himself constantly distracted. He was constantly looking up to check on Luke. He did his best to power through the datapads, but had barely gotten anything done after two hours.

He sighed and placed the datapad down. He knew he should send his son away, but he enjoyed that Luke was here. That he wanted to be here. With him, his father. There had been a nagging doubt inside of Vader ever since Luke had run away.

" _It is you who have always chased those you loved away. Your son ran away. From you. On his own_ ," Kenobi had taunted.

 _No_ , Vader said to himself. It was a mantra he had repeated whenever those words slithered into his mind. No. Luke had not run away from him, from his father, from Vader. He had run away to get away from the pressures of being a prince. He ran away because he was curious about the galaxy. Because he was testing the waters. Because he was rebelling like teenagers sometimes did.

It wasn't because of Vader.

 _Right_?

Luke was here. He was here right now. Of his own free will. He _wanted_ to be here. He wanted to come and spend time with his father. Vader recalled Luke looping his pinky around his in the speeder. The soft smile that came before it. The gentle warmth that glowed off the boy in the Force. Luke _loved_ him. He didn't want to leave him.

But he had.

 _Why_?

Vader had swore to himself the moment he had his son back he would find out why, but had yet to sit down with Luke and talk with him about it. Vader had gotten swept up in other duties. There was the blowout after Mandalore to deal with. The memorial to prepare for. The Senate to pacify or threaten back into place. New security needed to be put into place around his children. Then there was also Leia.

Perhaps it was time to confront Luke about what had happened. Vader stood up and walked over to his son. Luke was splayed all over the couch in a very unprince-like manner. He looked up at his father approached.

"I don't think I'm done yet," Luke said. "I mean I've read through it, but there is a lot I don't know. I'm having to look up quite a bit about Anoo. Except it used to be called Gelefil? I also looked at the ISB's files on Sise Fromm. There were a few files marked confidential, though since I'm using your datapad, I was able to get access. Seems Fromm had dealings with Palpatine."

"Many powerful crime lords did" Vader said disgusted. "It was one of the many ways Palpatine manipulated the galaxy."

Luke sat up straight. "And yet . . . aren't you taking advantage of that?" he asked. "You took Palpatine's throne."

Vader pinched the bridge of his nose with his hand. "The Senate had just voted for an Empire. Casting it aside would only cause more chaos. The galaxy needs a strong hand. The weakened state it was in allowed for scum like Palpatine to worm his way into power."

"And you're trying to fix that?" Luke asked. His face full of skepticism and uncertainty.

"Of course I am," Vader answered honestly. He did truly want a better galaxy. A peaceful galaxy for his son. "Though the damage Palpatine and others have done are still being felt today." He waved at the datapad in Luke's hand. "As in the case on Anoo." There was a slight pause as Luke looked down at the datapad. "Come," Vader said.

He didn't wait for Luke's reaction, he simply walked away. He soon heard Luke's soft steps following behind him. This office had once belonged to the Chancellor of the Republic. It was an impressive suit of rooms. Not only did it contain the office, but also an attached apartment as well. Vader of course had it all extensively remodeled after he took control. He had thought about moving the office. It was the place he had fallen to his knees and pledged himself to the Dark Side. But his advisors said to keep it, at least for a bit. Too much change would be too much. The Senate and the galaxy was used to this being the office of the one in control of the galaxy. So Vader kept it, and he never bothered to make a new one.

Vader rarely spent time in the apartment portion. He used to spend more time here when Luke was a baby. He had a nursery installed after the bombing on the nursery in the palace. But eventually Vader disliked having work and home so close together. The place became suffocating. He wanted something separate. Nowadays he used it sparingly. If he wanted to relax, he returned home to the palace. Where Luke was. But it did have its occasional uses such as a quick nap or a meditation session.

Vader led Luke into a small room. Thick blinds blocked the sun and casted sharp lined shadows across the floor. In the middle of the room sat a round cushion. Vader used the Force to summon a second one that had been sitting against the wall. He gestured to the cushion, and Luke took a seat. He kicked off his boots and crossed his legs. Vader kept his boots on as he sat down and crossed his legs.

"We're going to meditate?" Luke asked.

Vader only nodded. Luke closed his eyes, and Vader did the same. He would need to center himself for the conversation to come. He took a deep breath, but didn't delve into the Force. Not yet. He listened and waited while Luke got comfortable and dove into the Force first. Then, Vader did the same. He felt his body relax as he welcomed the silky cold velvet folds. All around him he could hear and feel the buzz of life, but everything was dulled compared to the bright star right next to him.

Luke shone brightly and beautifully in the Force. He was truly the light Padme had said he was. Vader could only feel pride towards his son. Looking beyond Luke, Vader could sense Galen at the Imperial Palace. He was mostly a black vortex, but there was a part of him that edged towards the light. The part that was connected to Luke, which was why Vader had never destroyed it. Beyond that was Leia. She was at the Garden Palace. Like her brother, she was a bright star amongst all the others.

But unlike Luke, she had shielded herself from her father. She was still an unknown to him. In time he would need to fix that, but for now he was hoping she would eventually open up to him. Right now the girl felt caged in. A prisoner. He had to give her power, or at least the illusion of it, to calm her down.

However, he would deal with her later. For now he was focused on his son. He turned back to Luke, who had fallen deep into the Force. Gently, Vader prodded his son. He knew his son's Force signature intimately. It didn't take much to enter Luke's mind unnoticed. He sent out a simple word: _father_. A swirl of emotions entered Luke's mind.

The strongest one was love. Yes, Luke _did_ love Vader. There was a relief in tension inside of Vader he wasn't aware he had been holding in. Yet, love wasn't the only emotion that had been stirred up. There was also respect, loyalty, and happiness. As well as annoyance, fear, and guilt. Vader pondered on those last two. Was it just the nature of a father-son dynamic? Children did get annoyed with their parents. But what about the fear and guilt?

Vader pulled away from Luke's mind. He was about to question his son, when there was a gentle tug in the Force. Vader followed it into a memory. He instantly recognized it. He stood on at the viewport of the bridge on a star destroyer. His hands were clasped behind his back. He looked down at a green and yellow planet. Surrounding the planet was an Imperial fleet.

The Empire was still new. The planet of Giltamor was a Republic system that had tried to break away from the Empire. They were an agriculture world. Outright bombing it would ruin the fields. So Vader had to be more subtle than he wished. The traitors had dug in deep. Fishing them out was taking too long. It was trying Vader's patience. Everyone on the bridge knew this. They knew the Emperor's temper. Already Vader had used the Force to strangle a general that dared to give him some lame excuse as to why he lost track of the traitors.

Suddenly, Vader turned sharply away from the viewport, walked down the gangway and out of the bridge. He could feel the relief explode from the bridge crew behind him. He should be annoyed, but his mind was elsewhere. He had an appointment to keep. He made it to his suite of rooms and walked into the com room where there was a large holotable. He pressed a few buttons and took a seat in a chair. He waited.

There was a soft affirmative beep that the call would be connecting soon. Relief ran through him. Even though he tried to call the palace at the same time every day, a little toddler wasn't one to keep on schedule. But the affirmative meant that there Luke was able to talk. That was as soon as the nannies were able to wrangle him to the com.

The com table turned on and a large holograph appeared. It showed a nanny holding Luke on her hip. The little toddler was wide eyed as he looked down at the holocom that must have been sitting in a table. At once his face lit up. A huge smile spread across his face.

" _Dada_!" Luke babbled. " _Dada! Dada!_ "

His little hands reached out towards the holo of his father. Vader couldn't help but smile.

" _Hi, Luke,_ " he said softly.

" _Hi, Dada! Hi_!" Luke said as he leaned forward in his nannies grasp. He grabbed at the hologram. His hands passing right through the blue light. But that didn't phase the baby. He just kept grabbing at it. " _Dada! Hi! Hi! Hi Dada!_ "

" _Hi, little one_ ," Vader said. Luke let out a small shriek of delight. " _Are you being a good boy_? _I love you, Luke."_

" _Love you, Dada_!" Luke replied still trying to grab the holo. " _Love you_!"

Suddenly the camera jerked. Luke let out a delighted squeal. The nanny called his name out. It took a moment, but then Vader realized what had happened. Luke had grabbed the holocom unit. The camera was going wild, though it was mostly shaky footage of Luke's face. Vader smiled.

" _Luke_ ," the nanny said. " _Give that back_."

" _Dada! Dada!_ " Luke said as he squirmed wildly in his nanny's arms. There was a thumping noise and the holo cam went all over the place as Vader heard the sound of running feet and baby breathing mixed with giggling.

Luke had escaped his nanny and had ran away. He paused and sat down. The com unit in his lap.

" _Dada! Hi! Love you_!" Luke said again.

Vader could only smile, genuinely smile, at his rambunctious little son. Vader could hear the nanny's footsteps approaching. Luke looked over his shoulder.

" _It's time to go, little one_ ," Vader said. " _I'll talk to you soon. Bye bye_."

Luke looked back at the com. " _Bye bye_!" he said waving with one little hand. " _Bye bye Dada! Bye bye_!" The hologram blinked off. The memory faded away.

Why had the Force brought about this particular memory? _Love you, Dada!_ Ah, was it love? Vader knew Luke loved him. He had just confirmed it was there himself.

 _Would you love him if he said he hated you_? A dark voice whispered.

Vader's heart clenched in his chest. His breath paused for a second. There was no way Luke hated Vader. Not his dear sweet son. Not Luke.

" _I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart_ ," a voice whispered at him. Everything in him froze. He tried to push that voice away. Those _words_ away, but they came anyway. " _I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow._ "

" _You betrayed me_!" his own voice bellowed in his mind.

He squeezed his eyes tighter, but still he saw it. He saw his hand reaching out. His wife with her swollen stomach grasping for her throat. Her glistening eyes wide.

No. _No_!

He pushed the memory aside, then buried it deep within himself. Vader had made a mistake. A horrible mistake. One he wouldn't repeat. He could never hurt Luke. Even if . . . even if . . .

Vader took a sharp breath. Regardless of what Luke had to say, he would love his son. But that didn't mean he wouldn't be angry. _But_ he wasn't going to hurt Luke. He would never lose control again.

Vader took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Luke sat still as he meditated. He was unaware of his father's inner turmoil. Vader took a moment to simply look at his son. He studied the well-known curves of his face. The chin that matched his own.

"Luke," Vader said softly, and Luke opened his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Luke was one with the Force. He wasn't sure why his father had wanted them to meditate. Perhaps it was his way of helping Luke find the answers to the problem on Anoo. Luke was aware the Anoo datapad wasn't on the top of his father's pile, but it was still in the pile. Still something Vader's aids thought needed the Emperor's direct attention. What would his father do for Anoo? What should Luke do? What would benefit the people of Anoo? The people of the galaxy?

But the Force wasn't providing answers. It swirled uncomfortably. Perhaps it wasn't the Force that was uncomfortable, but Luke. It had been his idea to get up early and accompany his father. He wanted to be more aware of the galaxy, especially if he was going to change his memorial speech.

There was a mix of emotions when he thought of that. Fear and guilt were two big ones. He would be going against his father. How would Vader react? How would the galaxy react? He tried to calm himself and let his feelings go into the Force, but he was never good with that exercise.

There was a soft brush of the Force against him. Luke took a deep breath and found his worries easing away. Was the Force finally giving him answers? He followed its gentle pull and found himself in his own memory. He was laying in his bed in his room in the palace. He was awake and had rolled over to stare at the grey dawn breaking on the planet.

He knew exactly what day this was. It was his sixteenth birthday. The medical equipment and medicine by his bed gave it away. He was still recovering from the kidnapping where he had lost his hand. But that was only a part of the damage. His body had been horribly broken and torn up. Recovery had been long. After his father found him, Luke originally spent his first weeks at Bast Castle on Vjun. But Vader couldn't stay away from Imperial Center forever, so he brought Luke back with him so he could tend to his Empire in person while also caring for his shattered son.

Luke wasn't even sure how much time had passed since he had been kidnapped. Everything was a blur. There was so much pain. So many treatments and bacta dips and therapies. Everything blended into one another. Already the pain was starting to flare up. A headache was starting to stab at his head. He closed his eyes, hoping sleep would take him and he could escape the pain a little while longer. But then the door slid open.

He was all too familiar with the sound of his father's boots approaching. Luke felt the bed shift as his father sat down on the side. Then he felt a hand, a flesh hand, gently slide through his hair. Luke looked up. His father smiled warmly at him.

" _Good morning_ ," Vader said softly. " _Happy birthday, little one_."

Luke smiled, because it was what he was supposed to do. But he knew the smile was fake. He knew the pain was too clear on his face. His father's face fell. He sighed as he stood up and walked over the window. Two days before had been Empire Day. It was the first time Luke hadn't been present at the festivities. Though no one had brought it up to him. Not even his father. But Luke could feel the weight of it in the air. The disappointment.

Vader turned from the window. He walked to the other side of Luke's bed and sat down. He pulled off his boots and then crawled over so he laid next to his son. He wrapped an arm around Luke, a very practiced gentle maneuver, and hugged him. Vader kissed the side of Luke's head.

" _It's your day_ ," Vader said softly. " _We can do whatever you want to_."

Luke rolled over and buried his head into his father's shoulder. He didn't want to do anything. He just wanted to sleep. And hope when he woke up he would finally be without any pain. Vader wrapped both arms around Luke and held him. The two just laid like that for a while. It would have been nice to fall asleep like this, warm and safe. But sleep eluded him.

Finally Vader released his hold. He kissed the top of Luke's head. " _Alright_ ," he said. " _Let's get up. Time to have some breakfas_ t."

Luke moaned as his father got out of bed and put his boots back on. Vader walked around the bed and pulled back the covers. Luke curled up on himself and moaned again. Vader sighed as he leaned over and slid an arm under Luke and gently helped him sit up. Luke realized he wouldn't be getting out of this. He slid his feet over the edge of the bed. He paused as he braced himself. Then he took a deep breath and pushed himself onto his feet.

Pain screamed through his legs and back. He clenched his teeth and took a sharp breath through his nose. His father was there. An arm wrapped around Luke's waist. A soft look of concern and worry on his face. Luke nodded and the two slowly made their way out of the room, down the hall, and eventually to the small dining table. The short walk had exhausted him. He gladly collapsed into his seat. Vader hovered for a few moments, before he quietly left to put the order in for food.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, then again everything was of late. Luke barely talked even through the Force. Luke did notice the food were all his favorites. Hot chocolate and fluffy pancakes with nuts and fruit on top. His father was trying to cheer him up. But Luke felt hollow. He barely tasted the food. He just went with the motions of eating it. Hopefully after this, his father would allow him to go back to sleep. Perhaps as a birthday present he would be given some pain medication, which they had stopped giving him as they didn't want him to create a dependency on it.

 _The Force can help you heal_ , Vader had said to his son. _You don't need pain medication._

 _Kriff that_ , Luke swore to himself. What did his father know? He had no idea what Luke was living through. Except maybe . . . Luke looked down at his right hand. His new prosthetic right hand. Unlike his father's arm, his arm was covered in an expensive and fine synthskin. The best there was in the galaxy. Of course his father had spared nothing when he came to his son.

The meal was finished and a serving droid had taken their plates away. Vader helped Luke up and back to his room. Luke gladly sat down on his bed. He let himself fall back and welcomed the embrace of his mattress. He was about to crawl up to the pillow when he heard his father opening up his dresser drawers and the closet.

He bit back the groan as Vader approached and helped Luke sit up. He didn't want to get dressed. He didn't want to do whatever it was his father had planned. Hadn't Vader said that he could do whatever he wanted? He wanted to sleep. He tried to give his father very clear looks he didn't want to do this, but Vader ignored them. He just smiled and helped Luke out of his pajamas and into a comfortable pair of pants, a shirt, and a loose jacket.

Luke hated getting dressed. The process itself was long and annoying especially since he needed help. It also was painful and tiring. And all that just made it embarrassing. It was Luke's sixteenth birthday, and here his father was slipping Luke's shoes on and tying them for him. Because he simply couldn't. Tears stung at his eyes, but he blinked them away before they fell. Before Vader saw them.

" _There_ ," Vader said cheerfully as he stood up. " _Finally ready_."

 _Ready for what_? Luke wondered. Vader left the room but quickly returned pushing a hoverchair. The frown instantly grew on Luke's face. He glared at his father as he pushed the chair right up to Luke. Vader paused as he looked at his son.

" _I know_ ," he said. " _You hate the chair_." He stepped to Luke's side and grabbed Luke's arm. He pulled Luke up and helped him sit in the chair. " _This isn't forever, Luke_ ," Vader said as he pushed the chair out of the bedroom. " _You're still recovering. Your strength will return. I know it will_."

Luke titled his head back so he could glare up at his father, who only smiled softly back at him.

" _You're stronger than you know_ ," Vader said.

Luke huffed as he looked away. Vader pushed Luke out of their royal quarters. The red guard were waiting. Six of them. A bit much, Luke thought. But his father had been over protective since the kidnapping. Luke started to wonder where his father was taking him as it became clear that he wasn't taking Luke to the med wing, which was the only place Luke went nowadays. They also weren't heading to the gardens to get some fresh air and sunshine, thank the Force.

Though soon Vader pushed the hoverchair into his private hangar. It was the one closest to the royal quarters where Vader kept his personal ships. The red guard faded away and it was just Vader and Luke in the middle of the hangar. Luke couldn't remember the last time he was here. Before the kidnapping, which seemed another lifetime ago.

Vader walked around and knelt down in front of his son. A warm smile spread across his face. He grabbed Luke's hand, his flesh hand, and squeezed it. " _I have a present for you_ ," Vader said. He stood up and waved at a TIE fighter. But that was selling it short. It was a TIE Advanced X1. Luke had never seen one actually finished. Vader had shown Luke the blueprints and even a few holos of the prototypes in construction, but this . . . this was completed.

" _It's yours_ ," Vader said proudly.

Luke gaped up at his father. He was giving Luke _this_? Vader pushed the chair over to the craft. Luke reached out and ran his hand along one of the curved wings.

" _It is still a prototype_ ," Vader said. " _Still in the testing phase, but I'm sure once you're stronger, you won't mind testing this craft to its limits._ "

" _Don't . . . don't you have one_?" Luke asked. His voice was nothing more than a whisper. He could feel his father stiffening in surprise. Luke had talked. He had said more than a word or two.

" _Of course I do_ ," Vader said. " _I have been testing the previous builds. Now, how about we go flying_?"

Luke's widened. He eyed the fighter and then his father. There was no way . . . No way. Luke could barely get dressed. There was no way he could _fly_. For a brief moment, he had been so happy, but then his heart sank as he realized he was still too weak. Still too injured. Before the tears started to form, Vader pushed the chair away from the fighter to another small ship.

It was a sleek arrowhead ship with a cockpit that held two pilots. It was an older fighter ship that had been the one Vader had used to teach Luke how to fly. Vader appeared in front of Luke with a flight helmet. He put it on Luke's head.

" _You'll have to be the copilot today, though_ ," Vader said. " _I hope you don't mind_."

It wasn't long before Vader was using the Force to float Luke up into the copilot's chair behind the pilot's chair. Vader jumped upon the wing and pulled the crash webbing tight across Luke's chest. He smiled and then jumped into the pilot's seat. Vader's own astromech, R2D2, beeped excitedly from his navigational spot as Vader started up the engine.

And then they were off. Luke gripped his chair tightly as he watched the Imperial Palace fade away. He could see the nearby Garden Palace and beyond that the many skyscrapers of the planet. And then it all grew smaller and smaller. The sky faded to black as they left the atmosphere.

Vader at once was zipping through space. Twisting and turning. He would go in close to one of the many star destroyers of the Home Fleet protecting the planet. He flew circles around them. And the whole time Luke smiled. He had missed this. Missed flying. He had forgotten how fun it was. How fun it was to be amongst the stars. His hands twitched wanting to be the one to grab the steering yoke.

After dancing through the stars, Vader brought the ship into a hangar of the Home Fleet flagship. There was a huge smile of his face as he jumped around his seat to help Luke out of his. And Luke couldn't help but smile back because he was happy. Truly happy. Vader pulled off the helmet and gave Luke a quick kiss on the forehead.

" _Worth the trouble of getting out of bed_?" he asked.

Vader scooped his son into his arms and jumped down to the ground. There was a waiting hoverchair that Vader put Luke into. But Luke didn't let that ruin his mood as his father pushed him out of the hangar and into a private room where a table was set with food. Luke noted the small cake.

Yet Vader passed the table up and pushed Luke up the viewport. " _You see those ships_?" Vader asked as he came to stand beside Luke's chair. " _They are fresh out of Kuat. Top of the line._ " Vader turned to Luke. His smile was still there. " _And they're yours._ "

Luke just looked up at his father and blinked. " _Mine_?" he asked.

Vader's smile grew. He placed his hand on Luke's head and ruffled his hair. " _Yes, yours. They are_ your _fleet_."

Luke looked back over at the small fleet of ships. There were only six ships. Three of which were star destroyers. And they were . . .

" _Mine_?" Luke asked again.

" _Well I figured you needed your own fighter squadron for that new fighter of yours. Then I realized you would need a place for your squadron. So why not your own fleet?_ "

Luke looked up at his father. His blue eyes large and wide. Vader's blue eyes were warm and held a sparkle in them.

" _I've personally handpicked the executive staff_ ," Vader said. " _They will serve you well, my little prince. But everything else, well that's up to you. Though I would suggest seeking the advice of your officers before any big decisions._ "

" _Everything . . . else_?" Luke asked.

" _You'll have to name it. The Fleet. As well as the ships. I was tempted to name them myself, but then I realized this is your fleet. You should have the honor. Then of course you'll need to pick the pilots for your squadron. You're new admiral has collected a list of recommendations_."

Luke was silent. Not because he was in pain or being bitter or defiant. But he simply did not know what to say. He looked out at his fleet. His own fleet. He watched as the ships slowly faded into blackness as did the rest of the memory. Luke found himself back sitting on the chair.

He collected himself back in the present, but he thought back on that birthday. His father taking him flying and giving him his own fleet with his own fighter squadron . . . Well it had given Luke the motivation to recover. Before that he had been depressed and had only half-hearted attended to his therapies. But after his birthday, he was dedicated to getting his health back so he could fly again and lead his own squadron.

But now looking back, that birthday had also marked a change in Vader as well. He became much more intense. More protective. Luke blamed it on the kidnapping. It slowly became suffocating. He tried to ignore it. Tried to focus on his fighter squadron, but even there Vader's hand was present. Luke's fleet rarely left the Imperial Center System. The only time it had, was to go to Naboo. Vader didn't allow it to enter any active combat. The only official action Luke's squad had ever seen was doing fly-overs during Empire Day and other festivities.

Luke had hoped that by getting his own fleet, his father was starting to trust him more. Luke would be able to do more. See more of the galaxy without his father breathing down his neck. But that wasn't the case. Luke's fleet was nothing but a big fancy toy like the ones he used to play with on the fancy rugs in the royal quarters as a young boy. Something to entertain a young prince. Nothing to take seriously.

Even the Imperial Navy didn't take Luke's fleet seriously. One of Luke's pilots had requested to be transferred out. He wanted to see action. To do his duty to the Empire. Not be some show pilot. It was then Luke learned of his fleet's reputation. He let the pilot go. He let all of the pilots go who wanted to go, which was most of them.

Luke tried to bounce back. He decided this time he would pick pilots fresh from the academies. Young pilots. Pilots more his age. He loved his new squadron. They were his friends. But even then . . . there was still a bad taste in his mouth.

Had the Force shown him this as a means to answer his Anoo question? What if Luke suggested he use his fleet and squadron to handle Anoo? Handle it personally?

No way. There was no way Vader would allow it. Not after the whole Jedi and Mandalore thing.

"Luke," Vader said.

Luke instantly withdrew from his meditation and opened his eyes. Vader was looking at him. A silence stretched between them.

"Luke, we need to talk," Vader said. "We need to talk about . . . about you."

"Me?" Luke said as a knot formed in his throat.

"You ran away," Vader said.

Luke's heart dropped into his stomach. "Oh," he said. He hadn't meant to say it aloud. He was breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Why?" Vader asked. His tone and posture serious. He was stiff. His hands curled into loose fists on his lap.

"Why- why?"

"Why did you run away, Luke?"

Luke looked down at his lap unable to meet his father's intense stare. He pursed his lips as his hands gripping his pants.

"I . . . I don't know what you want me to say," Luke said softly.

"The truth," Vader said. His voice lowering more and more. Luke could feel the darkness rising. The room was growing colder. "Luke, I have watched the security holos. You _planned_ this. Security even sliced into your datapads and terminals. You looked into the placement of the security cams and the timing of guard rotations. This wasn't some spur of the moment decision. There was a reason behind this."

 _And there better be a good reason_. Luke felt like that had gone unsaid. He had hoped that perhaps his father wasn't going to ask him about all of this. He hadn't yet. Luke hope perhaps he never would.

"I just . . . I wanted to . . . see the galaxy," Luke said looking everywhere but at Vader.

Vader was quiet for a beat. "See the galaxy? That was it?" Silence. Luke's heartbeat pounded in his chest. "Luke," Vader said. His voice strained. "If . . . if that was all . . . why didn't you talk to me?"

Luke couldn't help his own frustrations bubbling up in him. "Like you would have let me," Luke grumbled.

"If it was important to you . . ."

"You only say that _now_ ," Luke snapped. Vader's lips fell into a small tight frown. "I wanted to see the _real_ galaxy, Dad. Not as Imperial Prince Luke Vader, but just as Luke. Even if you had agreed to such a thing, it would have been filled with pomp and circumstance and military escorts."

Vader sighed. "So is that it?" he asked. "Was that the only reason?"

 _No_ , Luke told himself, but he wasn't brave enough to say out loud. Not to his father's face. But he knew Vader would sense the lie. So he just shrugged his shoulders. There was a noticeable release in tension in Vader. His shoulders lowered. He ran a hand through his hair.

However there was no softness in his voice. It was stinging and filled with accusation. "And did you accomplish your goal? Did you see the galaxy, young one? The _real_ one? The one filled with traitors and scoundrels?"

Luke looked down at his lap. "Not like I planned to run into that Jedi," he mumbled.

"Well I hope your curiosity has been sated, Luke," Vader said. "We can put an end to this childish rebellion and focus on-"

"Childish?" Luke shouted as he snapped his head up. He looked at his father directly head on.

"I would classify running away from home as childish," Vader said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Everything I do is childish!" Luke said as he jumped off his cushion. Vader didn't flinch.

"Because you are a child," Vader growled. " _My_ child."

Goosebumps ran down Luke's neck. There it was again. _My_ child. _My_ son. _My_ Luke. Mine. Mine. _Mine_.

"I'm almost eighteen. I won't be a child anymore. What are you going to do then? Change the law so the age of maturity is what? 20?"

"With the way you are acting, _young one_ , I do not know if two years will be enough."

"It will never be enough!" Luke screamed.

Vader flinched at that outburst.

Luke took a breath, trying to calm his beating heart. "It will never be enough for you!" he said. His voice cracking. "I'm always going to be your son. Your little one. Your baby. You're never going to stop seeing me as a child. And because you see me as a child, so does the rest of the galaxy!"

"Luke . . ." Vader said. His voice had lost its edge. He raised his hand out towards his son.

"You don't realize what influence you have! The whole galaxy looks at you! All the time! It's fine if my dad treats me like a kid. But because you're Emperor Darth Vader, everyone else treats me like a kid too."

"Luke . . . that isn't . . ."

"Isn't, what? True? It is! Just look at my fleet! It's the laughing stock of the Imperial Navy! It's where officers want to go to spend their golden years before retirement because it's an easy, cushy job. It's obvious. You don't trust me."

Pain stabbed through the Force, and Luke immediately regretted his words. His father was usually so in control of his emotions. Not only was Luke feeling it in the Force, but he could see it on Vader's face. His brows were curved, his lips pulled down in a frown, and his blue eyes were wide.

"Luke," Vader said. "I trust you."

Luke grabbed his arm and squeezed.

"Then . . . Then why don't you let me go to Anoo?" he asked. His voice shaky. "With my fleet."

He watched his father intently. Vader's eyes first widened in surprise, then his face hardened as he fully thought on what Luke had asked. The look that came next was hard to explain. It was a determined look that said Vader didn't want Luke to go, because he worried too much. He was too over protective.

"Knew it," Luke muttered before Vader had even given a reply. "Excuse me, your majesty," he said. His voice dripping in contempt. He gave a short bow, turned sharply on his heels, and marched out of the room. Once he was back in the office, he headed over to the couch and snatched the datapad about Anoo up. He paused as he considered what to do next. Should he return home to the palace? He looked back towards the door that led to the apartment.

What had he done? Luke sat down on the edge of the couch. He had never . . . never talked to his father that way. He hunched over. The datapad fell out of his hand and clattered softly to the floor. He propped his elbows up on his legs and buried his face into his hands. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting like that when he felt a hand slide softly through his hair. He looked up to see his father standing next to him.

Vader sat down on the couch next to his son. "Luke . . ." he said softly.

"Dad, I'm sorry," Luke said. "I . . . I . . ."

Vader leaned over and pulled Luke into a tight hug. Luke sighed as he rested his head against his father's shoulder. His own arms wrapped around his father.

"I love you," Vader whispered. "I love you so much. All I've ever wanted for you is for you to be safe and loved."

"I know," Luke whispered back. "I love you too, Dad."

Vader left a soft kiss on the top of Luke's head.

"And yet," Vader said. "No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, you keep getting hurt. Because of me."

The two pulled apart. Luke looked up at his father, who looked so sad. Vader placed a hand, his left flesh hand though still gloved, on Luke's cheek.

"Time and time again I keep watching you get hurt because people are trying to hurt me," Vader said. "And each time my heart breaks. Have I ever told you of the first time I saw you?"

Luke shook his head. Vader smiled sadly.

"I ran into your mother's medical room and wrapped her in my arms. She was . . . she was dying," Vader said. His voice had faded into a whisper.

Luke had gone still. Never before had his father gone into detail about this moment. He knew his mother had died. Knew a Jedi had tried to take newborn Luke away from her, but she had fought them off to keep her baby safe.

"Then she said your name and looked down, and that's when I saw you. You were so small. Wrapped up in a white blanket and sleeping. I told your mother you were perfect, and you were."

Luke smiled. But there was a hiccup behind it. A wave of grief for the mother he had never known. Vader closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His hand trembled on Luke's cheek. Vader reopened his eyes.

"She told me to protect you, and I promised her that I would. Those were the last words I said to her. It's a promise I have lived by ever since."

Luke leaned his head into his father's hand. "But, Dad," he said. "You can't protect me forever."

"I know," Vader whispered. "I know." He wrapped his arms around his son again. He held on tight. "I know," he whispered again.


	22. Chapter 22

The morning sun cast bright yellow light into the room that Mrs. Elpis led Leia into. It must have been a sitting room as there were couches and low tables, but most were pushed aside. The room was now taken up by racks of clothing and boxes. A table had been set up in the middle and was filled with make-up and accessories.

Four young women stood silently to the side. They all wore identical dresses, which were a soft grayish purple. A fifth woman was laying down on the couch. Her legs were crossed over the armrest. She had a datapad in her hand that she tapping a well manicured finger against constantly.

"Miss Sahzay!" Elpis said. "You are in the Imperial Palace. Please present yourself properly."

The girl on the couch looked over Elpis. She unfolded her legs and stood up. She walked over to Leia and Mrs. Elpis with a sway of her hips. She paused right in front of them and looked Leia over. Leia did the same.

Sahzay was human with pale skin and dark eyes. Her black hair was long and straight. She wore a cream colored crop top with baggy sleeves that collected at her elbows. In the center of the shirt was a bronze metal crest. She wore a tight teal tunic under the crop top that extended down to her legs. She wore skin tight dark navy pants and short flared boots. The pants had bronze striped designs running along them.

"So this is what I have to work with?" Sahzay said.

"This is Miss Xiu Sahzay," Elpis said. "And this is Miss Leia Naberrie."

Leia nodded her head. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sahzay," she said using all the proper etiquette Elpis had taught her. However, Sahzay didn't bow back. She just looked at Leia. Then she looked at Elpis.

"And she's going to the Garden Palace? _Today_?"

"Yes," Elpis said.

"She is gonna be eaten alive," Sahzay said. "But at least she'll look the part." She twirled around and marched over to one of the clothing racks. She started to dig through the outfits.

"What is going on?" Leia asked, tired of patiently standing by hoping for an explanation.

"Miss Sahzay is your new stylist," Elpis explained. "These four will be your handmaids." The four women bobbed their heads.

Leia wanted to protest, but she clenched her teeth instead. She was soon stripped of her 'plain and hideous' clothing. She was waxed, shaved, and plucked. Her hair was trimmed. Her nails were painted. She tried on several outfits. She was forced to spin around in front of the other ladies.

Eventually they settled on a deep royal blue dress. Thankfully, it was one of Leia's favorites. The collar was high and it had short sleeves. The waist was tight as it had a corset of gold and cream flowers embroidered onto the dress. The dress then opened up in a flowing skirt that allowed Leia to move easily. She was thankful they didn't put her in heels.

"Not need to go limping out of there because you're not used to wearing heels," Sahzay said.

It was midday when Leia was finally deemed ready to leave for the Garden Palace. Elpis led the way to hangar. Leia's two undercover royal guards accompanied her. The four got in a waiting speeder, and then they were off. Leia held her breath as they left the palace and entered the airspace around it. She twisted in her seat to get a good look at the place she had been living in for weeks. She was finally on the outside.

She would have looked at it longer, but the rest of the planet drew her attention. She had looked at it a lot through the windows of the palace, but being out amongst the high rises and the lanes of traffic was something else. Never had she been in a place that was so busy. So completely covered in buildings. And all of it was alive as it crawled with people, droids, and ships. She quickly spotted the Garden Palace. It wasn't far from the Imperial Palace. The large green gardens spread out of the central building. The speeder didn't head down towards the main entrance, instead it headed for one of the hangars built into the sides.

The moment her foot stepped down onto the hangar floor, a chill came over her. Goosebumps ran up her arm. She looked around, but saw nothing. But as she followed Elips through the grand hallways, the more uneasy she felt. Something was _wrong_ here. Something in the Force. The air felt thick and layered with static as if at any moment she would hear a roll of thunder or see lightning flicker in the hallway.

But nothing happened. No one else seemed affected. So Leia swallowed hard and tried to push back the feeling away. They entered a long sitting room with soft cream colored sofas and plush chairs. Vases were scattered about filled with fresh flower arrangements.

"Princess Trios," Elpis said to the woman waiting in the room.

Princess Trios stood alone by the large floor-to-ceiling windows. She looked to be a bit older than Leia, but still young. She was a fair skinned human with long brown hair she had pulled back in a bun. Her bangs hung loose around her face. She was dressed in a white, black and blue outfit with gold metal detailing. She wore a thick gold pointed hair piece that stuck out of her bun.

"Mrs. Elpis, it is good to see you," Trios greeted with a swift and graceful bow.

"May I introduce Miss Leia Naberrie," Elpis said.

Trios bobbed her head and Leia did the same.

"Trios is here on Imperial Center as the Emperor's guest," Elpis said. "She will also be your mentor. I shall leave Leia in your hands."

Then Elpis surprisingly left. Leia thought for sure the woman would have stayed around to monitor Leia. But now Leia was alone with Trios save for the guards. Trios motioned to a small table in the corner of the room by the windows. As soon as they sat down, a servant pushed a small trolley in. It was filled with pitchers of drinks and small snacks and pastries. Trios picked some bubbling juice and a few pastries. Leia did the same.

"May I be blunt?" Trios asked the moment the servant closed the door.

"Yes," Leia said.

"What have you done to anger Vader?"

"What?"

"Well maybe it isn't you exactly. Perhaps your family or your planet," Trios mused as she held her thin glass of juice between her thumb and pointer finger. The rest of her fingers were out in the air.

"What are you getting at?" Leia asked.

Trios took a small sip of her juice before placing it down. "I am from Shu-Torun. It is a very harsh planet, but also very rich in rare ores and minerals. Of course the Empire is very interested in our planet and puts heavy quotas onto the ore-dukes. However, my father and the dukes grew dissatisfied with the Empire. They rebelled. Vader personally came to Shu-Torun to deal with the traitors. He executed my father and put my brother on the throne. When he left, he took me with him."

"You're a hostage," Leia said.

"Perhaps," Trios said softly. "You see a hostage needs to hold worth. My brother does not care for me. He sees me as a failure. I was tasked with killing the Emperor when he came to our planet."

Leia took in a sharp breath.

"Yes, a fool's errand. I was not expected to live. I did not expect to live, but I would do my duty. Of course all of the attempts failed, even my last pathetic attempt to shoot with him with a blaster in the back. He ended up slicing off my hand." She held up her right hand which was in a black glove.

"If your brother doesn't care if you live or die, why did Vader take you?" Leia asked.

"Because if I stayed on Shu-Torun, the only honorable thing after such a failure would be death. Instead Vader brought me here. Not as leverage against my brother, but as a spare should he fail. Vader has made it clear that I will take the throne if my brother cannot meet the Empire's quotas."

Trios picked up her drink. A small silence fell between them. Leia just stared at her untouched food and drink.

Trios spoke up. "So you see why I ask what you have done to anger the Emperor. Mrs. Elpis is one of his personal servants. She wouldn't be working with you if Vader himself didn't order it."

Leia glanced at the guards, but didn't turn her head. She knew they were listening. "I'm afraid I can't discuss my affairs with the Emperor," she said.

"Hmmm," Trios said. "But he does want you to enter the Garden society. It's a dangerous place. One wrong step, one wrong word to the wrong person can ruin you for life here. Piss someone off enough they might put a bounty on your head. It's happened before. Death isn't that rare in these hallways."

Leia would much rather deal with a bounty hunter than sycophants and socialites.

"And piss the Emperor off," Trios said, "and much worse things can happen."

Leia let out an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes. Trios pulled on her high collar to reveal a simple choker of black leather and a small gray stone.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Trios asked. "The Emperor gifted me this himself. The stone is quite rare. It's a small piece of Mandalore. It's a reminder of what could happen to Shu-Torun if it doesn't fall into line."

Leia could only gape.

"But you know," Trios continued. "Naberrie is such an interesting name. If I'm not mistaken, it's a Nubian name. There is a family on Naboo named the Naberries. A member of their family became one of the young queens of the planet. She eventually even came here as a senator."

Leia said nothing. She stared at her plate of pastries.

"But she didn't use the name Naberrie. She went by her political name. Amidala. The very same Amidala who is the prince's mother," Trios said.

"What are you insinuating, Princess Trios?" Leia asked.

"Please just call me Trios. And I was just simply wondering if perhaps you are related to the prince. A distant relative perhaps? Though I wonder why it would be you and not someone more directly related to the royal family. Amidala did have two nieces. Neither of which are you."

"I'm impressed," Leia said. "You've done your homework."

"A simple search of the holonet was it took. Interestingly enough, there was no mention of a Leia Naberrie. Is that even your name?"

"It is," Leia said holding her chin up higher. It was more her name than Leia Vader. It was the one she had used all of her life.

Trios took another sip of her juice. "Well we'll just put that aside for now. I'm not here to question why you're here. I'm here to be a mentor."

"I get the feeling you may trip me on the stairs," Leia muttered.

Trios laughed. "Oh I assure you there are women here who will do that, but I am not one of them."

"But you are one of them who would try to kill the Emperor."

Trios shrugged. "It's one thing to be petty, and another thing to be dutiful. And my current duty is teaching you about the Garden society."

"I feel like this whole conversation was a lesson already."

"Wise girl. It was. It was a test to see how well you could handle probing conversations for there will be plenty. Especially if you plan on using that last name." There was a question there, but Leia said nothing. So Trios continued, "If I was able to connect that you have some connection to the royal family, everyone else here will do the same as well. Then you'll become very interesting very fast, especially if they learn you're a personal guest of the Emperor."

"You make me sound like some prized bantha going up for auction," Leia said.

"More like a slaughterhouse. They will tear you apart if it means getting ahead in this galaxy. They will eat your skin raw if it means they will get closer to the emperor and the prince."

"You make them sound like cannibals."

"They are," Trios said seriously. "First rule of the Garden Palace, Leia Naberrie, everyone here is in it for themselves." She paused and took a long look at Leia. "Even you," she added.

Trios wasn't wrong. Leia was here for own reasons. She was doing this so she could get closer to Luke and Vader. So she could prevent her dreams from happening. If that meant she had to be a princess, than so be it. As long as that dark terrible future was prevented.

After finishing up their snack, Trios led Leia around the palace. Trios explained they were mostly sticking to the more unpopular areas. Leia wasn't quite ready for her full debut.

"A true mark of achievement and rank is when one is given an invitation to the Garden Wing. Getting one is not easy nor guaranteed. Anyone of note in this galaxy strives to get one," Trios was explaining.

"Who gives them out if not the Emperor?" Leia asked.

"The Majordomo."

Leia could feel a headache coming on. "Did you have one before . . . before Vader?" she asked.

"No," she said. "No one on my planet had one."

They continued on. They were making their way lower, and the lower they went the more the bad feeling from earlier intensified. If felt like their were claws dragging across her skin. As if eyes were always watching her. She remembered Luke saying that everything she did here would be watched.

"Where do you live?" Leia asked trying to keep her thoughts away from the creeping darkness. "In the Imperial Palace?"

"No, I live here. The upper levels are all apartments."

"How many people live here?"

"I would say there are currently thirty other long term guests residing here, and upwards to hundred short term ones."

Leia paused. "Do you . . . ever feel anything odd about this place? Like . . . "

"You're being watched?" Trios asked. Leia nodded. "There are holocams everywhere. Many are very well hidden. It's no secret that this place is very well observed."

But that wasn't it. She knew this place was made with the purpose of spying on people. But this was something else. Something _wrong_. She placed her hand against a stone pillar. At once she heard a hiss of a lightsaber and a scream. She jerked her hand back and spun around. She grabbed for own lightsaber, but it wasn't there. The guards pulled their blasters and looked around for whatever Leia was reacting to.

"Leia?" Trios asked.

"Sorry, I . . . I uh . . . it was nothing," she said as she turned back around. Her cheeks bright red.

"You shouldn't jump at the ghosts of this place. It only gets worse at night," Trios said.

"Ghosts?"

"Everyone believes this place is haunted. I will admit, I do not like to walk alone in these large corridors at night by myself."

"Why does everyone think this place is haunted?"

Trios tilted her head slightly. "Leia, you must learn to do research. Research every person you meet. Research their planet. Their family. Their company. The less surprises the better." Leia nodded only half-way listening. "But everyone thinks this place is haunted because it used to be the Jedi Temple."

Leia froze. Her eyes went wide. "What?" she gasped.

"That reaction is very poor form," Trios said unphased. "Which is why you should always do your research."

Trios didn't mention the Jedi Temple anymore and kept on with her tour.

* * *

That night Leia laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She thought about the Garden Palace and Trios and the old Jedi Temple. The Jedi Temple she had heard so much about from Master Kenobi and Yoda. It had been their home. Until Vader betrayed them and led his own clone troopers and massacred everyone inside. Including the younglings. She had tried to argue with Master Kenobi when he told her that. Surely not the younglings. But Kenobi had only nodded solemnly stating he had seen the security holos.

A knock on her door brought her out of the thoughts. It slid open and Luke walked in. He was dressed in loose pants and a baggy shirt. He crawled onto the bed and laid down beside her.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Tiring," she said. Sahzay had been right. If she had been wearing heels, she would have been limping out of the palace. "Don't you get tired of it? The poking and prodding and the constant critique of everything you do?"

"All the time," he said softly. "When you get announced as the princess, it will only get worse."

She turned her head to look at him, but he was looking up at the ceiling. "Is that why you left? Why you ran away?"

"Why is everyone asking me about that today?" Luke moaned. He looked over at her. "That was part of it, but only part."

"The big part being Vader?"

He let out a long exaggerated sigh. "Yes," he admitted. Something was bothering him. She could tell.

"Why are you being so dramatic?" she asked.

"Dad asked me the same thing today."

"About you being dramatic?"

"No, about why I ran away."

"Ooooh," she said slowly. "Yeah. Ouch. That didn't go over well did it?"

"Well I didn't tell him . . . everything . . . but enough. And . . . I . . . yelled at him."

A huge smile grew on her face. "You should have saved that for our next family dinner. I would have paid really good credits to see that go down. Well, how did it go down? Did he get angry?"

"A bit . . . But then he got all sappy and talked about the first time he ever saw me as a baby . . ."

Leia snorted. "What? Really? I don't see Emperor Darth Vader as a soft emotional guy."

"Well it's because I told him he treats me too much like a child, and that affects how everyone else treats me. And that I'm not going to be a child forever."

"Huh," she said. "Is this what is bothering you? Dear old Dad getting all weepy his little baby boy is growing up?"

He shot her a dark look. "No," he said. "He came home at dinner saying I was right." Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "He gave me an assignment. A military assignment. I'm to go to Anoo to handle a crime lord there."

"That's . . . good?"

"Yes, it is. I mean . . . Yes. He's letting me go out by myself. Well Galen will be there. With his fleet."

"That's not by yourself. He's still giving you a babysitter," she pointed out.

"At least he's letting me go out!"

"Fair point."

"But . . . but if . . . I don't know what to do, Leia. If I change the memorial speech . . . Father is going to be angry. What if he doesn't let me go to Anoo?"

Ah, so _this_ was what was bothering him.

"Luke, you need to go through with the speech," she said. "Getting the Death Star decommissioned . . . That's more important than one planet. It affects the whole galaxy."

"Yeah, and so will being Emperor affect the whole galaxy. And no one is going to respect me as Emperor if I never act like one."

"You think decommissioning the Death Star isn't being enough like an Emperor?"

"No . . . Yes . . . I don't know. I don't know what to do!" he said.

She thought of her dreams. Of Luke standing with a red lightsaber over a pile of corpses. Perhaps this was why she needed to be here. To help guide him down the right path. She reached over and grabbed his arm.

"Luke, I know that going to Anoo is important to you. You want to prove yourself to your father. But decommissioning the Death Star is about more than that. Just think of Mandalore. Of all the innocent people who died. I met Princess Trios today. She is to be my mentor into high society. Did you know she's being kept as a prisoner? Vader just keeps her around as a spare part he can throw at her planet if he needs to take out her brother the king. He gave her a small piece of Mandalore to remind her of what he would do to her planet if she got out of line. Don't you see, Luke, the threat that the Death Star is? You can stop another Mandalore from happening."

Luke looked up at the ceiling. "I know," he said softly.

She squeezed his arm. "You're not alone," she said. "I'm here. We can do this together."

The twins smiled at each other and took comfort in the other's bravery and presence.


	23. Chapter 23

Sahzay spun around Leia. Leia had been up since early this morning preparing for the memorial. Sahzay was already dressed and primped. How early had the stylist gotten up? Had she even slept? Sahzay was ecstatic when she saw Leia's dress.

"Is this a Gregonani?" she asked as she held the dress up.

It took hours, but finally Leia was ready. Her hair had been spun up into a series of buns with white pearl pins. The dress was white at the top and faded into a soft medium gray at the bottom. The skirt was layered with fine layers of opaque silk giving it a flowey feel. The top was done in delicate white lace with small details of crystals sewn in.

She twisted back and forth in front of the mirror to get a look at herself.

"I guess even stray dogs can clean up," came a familiar irritating voice.

Leia scoffed as she spun around to face Galen Marek, but stopped in surprise. She knew Galen would be escorting her to the memorial, and would remain at her side during the event. She hadn't expected him to go in disguise. He had let his beard grow out, but it was still barely more than stubble. He was wearing a wig with long brown hair that folded around his face. He had on a round pair of glasses. He was dressed in a gray outfit that gave him the look of an academic. Perhaps a professor at a university. He did not look like an Imperial officer nor a Sith.

"You look . . . rather normal," Leia said.

Galen smiled slightly and nodded. He held out his arm. "Shall we go?" he asked.

She looped her arm around his. Sahzay flitted in front of them. She patched up Leia's make up before eyeing Galen up and down. Leia wondered if Sahzay even knew Galen's identity. The stylist pursed her pink glossed lips.

"You know, you would look so much better if in a different outfit," she said.

Galen only scowled, and Leia figured that Sahzay did not know who she was really talking to.

"Think about it," Sahzay said completely unphased by Galen's glare. "I do men as well." She leaned in and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Leia's ear. "Good luck," she said. "And remember- don't touch your face!"

And then the stylist was gone. Galen sighed and pulled Leia through the palace halls. Her two guards following quietly behind them. She eyed Galen for his lightsaber, but didn't see it. He must have hidden it somewhere. She doubted he was going without it. They made it to the hangar and entered a rather plain looking speeder.

The flight to the Garden Palace wasn't long. They entered the stream of speeders and were eventually ushered to a landing spot. They then blended in with the throng of people that were heading towards the west lawn. Leia looked up at the palace. It was the first time she was able to get a good look at it from the outside.

The Jedi Temple.

It stood tall and proud. A large ziggurat with five spires at the top. What had the spires been turned into now? Stargazing parties? Then again you couldn't see stars on Imperial Center. A large stage had been set up at the top of the lawn. The Garden Palace loomed behind it. She bit her lip as she realized Vader was having Luke give a speech honoring the lost of life in front of the Jedi Temple. A place that had also lost the people who called it home senselessly due to the Empire.

Galen led them into a tiered section below the stage. The section was fenced off and required ID to get into, which of course they were allowed in. Leia realized this was for the elite of the Empire. They were mostly humans dressed in dazzling outfits or military uniforms. Most wore somber colors, though the atmosphere was a lighthearted one. They mingled and joked. Servants walked around with trays of thin stemmed beverages and small horderves. They talked about the party being held in the Garden Palace after this. About the after parties tonight. Who would be going to which party. Who was accompanying who.

They didn't care. They didn't care about the lost of Mandalore or its people. Very few seemed bothered about the idea of giant moon-sized weapon. They must believe it would never happen to them and their planet. The Death Star was for those troublesome planets. Those _others_. But Leia was sure Vader would point it at any planet he wished. If it got in his way, he would use it.

They had to wait another two hours for the event to start. Leia squirmed but tried to keep poised. This was a test, with Galen as the one who was grading her. She did spot Trios in the crowd. She was dressed in black, white and gold. She looked tired and bored. There was a stiffness to her. She was guarded. Unlike everyone else, she was aware of what was at stake. She feared the Death Star.

The memorial of course started off with TIE fighter fly overs and the Imperial anthem. The Vice Chair and Speaker of the Senate, Di-Jin Vaskel, walked up. He gave a short speech about the honor of the Empire and a reminder of why they were here, though through the lens of Imperial propaganda. The destruction of Mandalore had to happen. It was for the best of the Empire. There were bioweapons about to unleashed on the galaxy, so the Emperor did the brave thing. The just thing. He had the entire planet blown up. It was sad, but necessary.

Once the speech ended, he introduced the emperor. The crowd around Leia changed. They stiffened and grew silent and serious. The Imperial anthem repeated, though this time it seemed to be in a lower tone. More staccato. Darker. Heavier. And Darth Vader walked on to the stage flanked by his red royal guard.

There was no applause. No gleeful shouts. Just silence as the music died. Vader stood straight and tall. His black cape rustling in the wind as he looked out at the massive crowd. Leia turned and saw the entire lawn was completely covered with people. And even beyond that were more people. Some sat in speeders. Others crowded on rooftops. Large floating screens and holoprojectors floated around showing a live feed of the ceremony, and she didn't doubt that countless others were watching live across the galaxy on the holonet.

"To my great Empire," Vader said finally speaking. Leia couldn't help but roll her eyes. He hadn't even started with a greeting. Didn't even address them as people, but possessions. _His_ empire. Leia realized she had zoned out while Vader had continued his speech. Not that it was much different from the one before, though it was shorter.

"I am honored to introduce my son and heir, Prince Luke Vader," Vader said. There was a slight smile on his lips as he stood to the side and Luke stepped up.

Galen scoffed and she shot him a glance.

"That outfit is ridiculous," he muttered.

Luke wore an outer sleeveless navy tunic with a teal long sleeved one underneath. Both were cut in a sharp V-neck that punged to a high waisted belt. A third layer in a deep maroon poked through the other two layers. The teal tunic's sleeves belled out at the elbow and draped down revealing the maroon sleeves under it. The belt was thick with purple detailing and white beads. The tunics flowed out from under it and brown pants could be seen under the tunic layers.

On his head he wore a maroon headband. A large medallion hung from the center with an opal in the middle. In the back, two teal pieces curled straight up around a leather comb-shaped piece that was decorated like the belt in beads. White tube like flowers that reminded Leia of lilies were placed in his slicked back hair.

It was a very femine outfit, but supposedly a traditional Mandalorian one. Leia didn't know much about Mandalorian culture beside their old warrior past. She could recognize Mandalorian armor, but couldn't recognize their normal attire. The galaxy was huge. It was hard to know every planet and every culture, and she briefly chastised herself. That culture was now gone.

Luke nodded and smiled as people clapped and waved for him, unlike they had for Vader. The Emperor stood behind Luke's right shoulder, hovering nearby as Luke stepped up to the podium. The crowd quieted.

"I must first start out by extending my welcome to everyone, whether you stand in front of me or are watching a broadcast," Luke said. Leia smiled. Unlike his father, he had recognized the people as people. "This a moment we are all sharing. A moment of grief and remembrance of the previous shared experience of seeing the planet Mandalore destroyed. Yes, it was something I did experience live with so many of you. I watched in horror and despair as an entire planet was destroyed for the sake of the rest of the galaxy. At the time I was being held by traitors, and I begged them to let me go. My life was not worth the two billion innocents already lost with Mandalore."

People around Leia nodded along. A few smiled. A few looked bored and looked around ready for this to be over with. But Leia's attention was on her brother.

"Two billion lives. It is a staggering number. A number that is easy to push aside and ignore when you are not face to face with their names, with their faces, with their surviving family. Two billion lives were destroyed in an instant due to the actions of a few. A few who wanted to terrorize this galaxy and kill untold thousands if not millions or billions. Was the price of two billion Mandalorians worth the unknown number of casualties had these terrorists succeeded?

"I truly hope it was. I can only pray and hope that the price of their sacrifice helped keep this Empire safe and secure. And we owe it to them, not to forget their names or what they have done for the Empire. They deserve our thanks and gratitude as well as our grief. That is why we have gathered here today. We are here to remember those two billion souls.

"They were like us. They were husbands and wives, brothers and sisters, friends, co-workers, team members, and neighbors. They were people. Sentients. They had worth and value. Most of them strived for a peaceful galaxy. And that is how we must honor them, by making sure the galaxy is at peace.

But how do we achieve that peace?"

A smile was tugging on Vader's lips. Leia could feel his pride in the Force. Vader did love and care for Luke. And he wasn't alone. So did Galen next to him. He was transfixed on Luke as were others. They may not be the ones surrounding Leia, but the crowd beyond was. They were hanging on to his words. They wanted to hear what this prince had to say. It was so different from when Vader was in front of them. They liked Luke. They feared Vader.

 _Good_ , Leia thought. They were listening. The galaxy was listening. She leaned forward in anticipation as she went on her tiptoes.

"It is a hard question to answer, because nothing is perfect not even the Empire," Luke said. His voice unwavering.

Leia had been watching for it. The slight smile on Vader's face fell. There was a slight flinch in his face as he realized Luke was going off the approved script. Galen had also tensed next to Leia. Either he also knew Luke had alter the speech or had sensed Vader's discomfort.

"We can strive for perfection, but even if we attain it, it will only be fleeting," Luke said. "It is something we must constantly fight for, because perfection is constantly being eroded away by time and progress. Nothing can stay perfect because the standards of perfection are constantly changing. We are constantly evolving and inventing. We are constantly engineering and inventing things to better our lives.

"And so the target of perfection is always moving. We cannot let ourselves settle and stop moving once we have reached the zenith point. If we do, perfection will pass us by and if we're not careful, we will be blind to it thinking we still live in a state of perfection. This has happened to many great civilizations. The old Republic was an example. They thought themselves the best, but it was not. It was bloated with corruption. It is of no surprise to anyone now, that it had to be destroyed for the galaxy to once again progress."

Vader seemed to relax. Luke had gone off script, but it was still a good speech. Leia's hands gripped her skirt and twisted it. Her knuckles were white. Was Luke going to continue? Would he back out of it?

Luke continued, "But the Death Star is a relic of that old corruption. It was designed and started for use during the Clone Wars. Originally it was started by the Separatists, and later by the Republic. Fearing that war would return, the Empire continued the construction. But it was first created in a time that is now outdated. A phase we should not fall back into. A time of war and fear and death. A time that should be behind us. That is why we built the Empire. Why we welcome it and celebrate it. Because it has provided us with peace and safety, but the Death Star doesn't align with that image."

Vader's face had darkened. In the Force, Leia could feel his anger rising. His lips had tightened into a slight frown. She had to admit she was impressed with how well he schooled his emotions on the outside. But in the Force it was blaring obvious. Galen was stiff. His face white. His teeth clenched as he stared at Luke. She could also feel Galen's emotions. He was scared.

Scared? Why? Of Luke? Or of Vader?

However, Luke remained steady. Despite the growing storm in the Force, he was unphased. He was still poised and graceful. His voice hadn't missed a beat, and Leia smiled as his speech continued.

"It is antiquated. That is why I, as the prince of this galaxy and future Emperor, strive to decommission this relic of the Clone Wars," he said. There was a sharp spike of coldness in the Force as Vader grew angrier. "Why I will strive to find better ways to handle such situations as Mandalore without also sacrificing the one thing that truly makes our galaxy great- you, the people. Each citizen of this Empire deserves its protection. Deserves peace. They can't have that with a technological terror looming over their planet. We are not a galaxy of fear. Fear only leads to hate. Hate only leads to anger. Anger leads to war. To death.

"This was the path those terrorists on Mandalore followed. We must be better than them. We must walk the higher path. It is not always an easy path nor the shortest one, but it is the best one. One that I determined to walk on so that this galaxy, this Empire, can continue towards perfection and peace. And to never stop working for it once we have achieved it."

Luke stopped. He bowed his head and smiled. The crowd erupted into cheers and shouts. Though the elite around Leia did not look as pleased. Some seemed confused, though others seemed annoyed. How many of them had interests tied up into that stupid weapon? Supplied the materials for its construction and use, and thus profited from it? She looked through the crowd. She memorized the faces that were dissatisfied. These were the people she wanted to know who they were. They were old faces and young faces and . . .

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw a face through the crowd. A face she recognized.

Aunt Sabé.

She was dressed in a dark grey dress. A shawl had been draped over her head with a veil, but that had been pushed back. Pushed back so Leia could see her. The last time she had seen her auntie had been a year ago on Alderaan. She was still the petite woman with brown curls who supposedly looked just like Leia's mother. She had been her mother's decoy when Padmé Amidala had been queen.

Sabé and Leia had locked eyes. Sabé's face softened, and Leia's heart pounded in her chest. What was she doing here? Vader was looking for her. Leia mouthed the word _'go'_ to her, but Sabé shook her head. She blew Leia a kiss and pulled her veil back down as Galen's attention suddenly turned to Leia and then out to the crowd.

He pulled out his comlink. "Get me a scan of the crowd," he hissed softly into it. He grabbed her arm and pulled her sharply through the throng of people.

"Let go," she said as she pulled on her arm.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Who was what?"

"Whoever you were looking at," he said.

They had made it to the edge of the viewing area. Stormtroopers guarded the area, but Galen flashed them an ID and they parted. Leia, Galen, and Leia's two guards were allowed through. Galen continued to pull her until they reached the palace. That was when she became area of the sharp tangy darkness swirling around nearby.

Vader. He was pissed.


	24. Chapter 24

The Dark Side was clawing up his throat. Burning his lungs. Stabbing his heart. It could sense his anger. It fed on it. Grew stronger from it. It demanded release. To be heard. To be felt. To be feared.

And Vader wanted to release it. What would it be like? To fully unleash himself? To let his power out of him with no limits? He could kill everyone at the Garden Palace. In the district. The whole planet. What would that feel like? What fear and death would it cause? How would that taste? What power would it give him?

A whimper brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down into two large blue eyes.

Luke.

His son.

Her son. Their son. _No_. He wouldn't unleash himself. Not here. Not now. He slammed down his shields and pushed the gnawing darkness down. No matter what, he couldn't hurt his Luke. Which he was. He was grabbing Luke's arm too tight. He let go, and his son at once started to rub his upper arm where he had grabbed him.

They were alone in the royal apartments in the Garden Palace's upper levels. He had managed to keep his calm as he and Luke exited the podium. But the moment they stepped into the halls of the palace, Vader had grabbed his son's arm and dragged him here. They were alone. Vader had barked orders at his guards to stay out and leave him with his son.

"Do you know what you have done?" Vader hissed.

Luke was looking down at the ground. He radiated guilt. It stank up the Force around him. Luke took a deep breath and then looked at his father. He stuck his chin out.

"I said I'd get rid of your stupid weapon," Luke said.

Vader let out a sharp breath through his clenched teeth. It sounded like a hiss. He tightened his hands into fists. The leather of his gloves squeaked. He marched over to Luke and jabbed a finger out at him.

"Do you," Vader said in a low tone, "have any idea what _you_ have _done_?"

Luke glanced down. Guilt poured out of him.

"It needs to go," he said softly. He didn't look up.

There was a part of Vader that was proud of Luke. His little one was growing up just as he had always imagined. So much like his mother. Proud and brave. He was everything Vader had imagined. The people loved him. They cheered for him. Shouted his name as Luke ushered in an era of true peace.

Of course Luke would want to see the Death Star gone. Of course he would be a champion for the people. Vader had painstakingly made sure that was the path his son was on. That he would not only be Vader's light, but also the galaxy's light. Padme's light. Her legacy would live on in her son.

 _But_.

This was all supposed to happen according to Vader's plans. To his timelines. It was too soon for such an act. The galaxy wasn't ready yet. The rotting flesh of the Republic and Jedi still needed to be purified or purged. Luke's galaxy wasn't ready to hatch. If it did so now, then the scum of old would reach their plague filled claws into it. The Empire would be no different than all that came before it.

The Death Star was still needed. It still had a purpose. One Vader needed.

"So you decided the best way to do that would be to announce it to the galaxy?" Vader asked.

"How else would it get done?" Luke asked as he dared to make eye contact. There was a fire in Vader's son. A fire Vader liked to think was kindled from Padme.

Vader crossed his arms across his chest. "So you thought by simply saying it, it would come to pass?"

Luke frowned. He shifted uncomfortably. "It would at least get something started," he said.

"Started? It has started nothing except a headache!" Vader barked. "You have made me look like a fool! I stood there beside you. _Proudly_! And you made that . . . _announcement_!"

Luke flinched. He looked back down at the ground.

"Do you what is tied into the Death Star? The resources? The credits? The politics? How about the million people who work on the station? Did you think about them? _No_. You're concerned with the Mandalorians. Luke, they're dead."

Luke took in a sharp breath. His hands curled into fists. He clenched his jaw. His shoulders rose. He took a deep breath and said, "They wouldn't be dead if- "

"They're _dead_!" Vader shouted. "You can't change that. Stop dwelling on them. It's time to move on. There is still the rest of the galaxy filled with living people."

"Who shouldn't have to worry about having their planet blown up!" Luke shouted. He snapped his head up. His chin was held high again. His blue eyes burned.

What was going on? When had Vader's dear little boy become like this? Luke had never spoken to him like this. Now he had done it twice in the span of a few days. Why? What had changed him? Where was this coming from?

"Leia was right," Luke said. "The galaxy . . ."

Whatever else Luke was saying had faded away. _Leia_? Was this Leia's doing? Was she turning Luke away from him? Like Kenobi had done with Padme? Kenobi who had raised her? No. NO! He wasn't going to lose his son. He wasn't going to have his own daughter rip his family apart. They were to be _together_! _All_ of them!

" _Leia_?" Vader asked.

Luke stopped.

"So she is the one behind this," Vader said.

"No," Luke said. " _No_. This was _my_ idea."

Vader ignored him. He opened himself up to the Force and his connection with his apprentice.

 _Galen_ , he barked. He felt a confirmation but didn't wait for Galen to answer back. _Bring me Leia_. Then he closed the connection before Galen could even answer.

Vader clasped his hands behind his back. He paced to the other side of the room to the large windows that looked out at the city and the gardens of the palace. He sharply turned around and looked at his son. Luke still wore the Mandalorian outfit. An outfit Vader had specifically ordered to mimic that of Satine Kryze. A disgusting pacifist, but also a champion of peace.

The irony of the situation wasn't lost on the Emperor. How his son had preached for the destruction of a weapon while dressed as a famed pacifist. Vader mached back across the room. Luke hadn't moved. He didn't back away as his father approached. Vader stopped right in front of him. He reached up and ripped the flowers out of Luke's hair. Then he pulled the headpiece off and threw it on the ground.

"Dad?" Luke asked.

"Get out of those clothes," Vader ordered.

"What? But . . . There is still the banquet to attend . . . Am I not going?"

"Oh, you will go. But not dressed like _that_."

Vader grabbed Luke's sleeve and pulled the boy to the bedroom. There were extra clothes in there. Probably none as fancy as Vader would like, but hopefully something that would serve his purposes. He let the sleeve go and walked straight to the dresser.

"I said get undressed," Vader said as he looked through the garments.

He finally settled on a simple black outfit. An _Imperial_ outfit. He threw the outfit on to the bed. Luke had taken off the top two layers. He looked at the outfit and then back at his father.

"Put that on," Vader ordered as he left the room.

He clasped his hands behind his back as he made his way back to the living room. He realized that everything had started to change after Luke had runaway. After he had come in contact with the Jedi. After Leia had come.

He had been a fool. He had been too soft on Leia. Perhaps Galen was right. She was a threat. But . . . she was his daughter. A daughter that had been stolen from him. Stolen from her mother! No, Vader would not hurt his daughter. But he had to do something.

Luke walked back into the room dressed in the new outfit. Vader paused and nodded. Luke looked better. The door to the hallway slid open, and Galen walked in with Leia right beside him.

"My master," Galen said as he bowed to one knee.

"Get up," Vader growled. His patience was thin. He looked right at Leia. She glared back at him. Force, she looked so much like her mother, especially dressed up in a fine dress. " _You_ ," Vader said pointing a finger at her. "What have you been telling Luke?"

"That getting rid of the Death Star is a great idea," she said. She didn't cower or flinch. She stood tall and glared right back at Vader.

"What Jedi nonsense have you been telling him?" Vader demanded.

"Jedi nonsense?" she asked. "What Jedi nonsense? Unless you consider that people shouldn't live in fear or-"

"You think I wouldn't recognize Jedi rhetoric?" Vader hissed cutting her off. "Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. Sound familiar?"

There was a flinch in her face. She squared her jaw, but she didn't look away.

"The only way Luke would know of those words were if they had come from you or your Jedi masters when they held him," Vader continued.

She stuck out her chin as she raised her head a little bit higher. "What do you want me to say?" she asked. "Yes, I was the one who told him that. There? Happy."

Vader scowled. He already knew it was her. "So is this _their_ plan?" he asked. "Lure Luke to the Jedi?"

Leia looked confused. "What- No. I came here on my _own_. This was _my_ choice to be here."

"Why?"

Silence. For the first time she looked away.

" _Why_?" Vader demanded a second time. His anger was clawing at him. It wanted to break free. "Why leave the Jedi? You don't like the Empire. You don't want to be a princess. You barely tolerate me. So _why_ are _you_ here?"

Fierce brown eyes turned back on him. Like her brother's, they held a fire. But it wasn't Padme's fire in her eyes. No, Vader recognized it as his fire. Luke's was a gentle and warm fire. Her's was something fierce. A wildfire.

"I want to make sure Luke never ends up like you," Leia said locking her gaze with him.

Galen stiffened. Luke shifted quietly behind Vader. Silence stretched. No one dared to break it.

"And how exactly were you planning on doing that, young one?" Vader finally asked as the silence grew uncomfortable.

There was a slight shift in her stance. A note of uncomfortableness. She didn't know.

"So you come into my home and spread Jedi filth," Vader said.

"It is not filth!" she shouted back at him.

Vader ignored her and kept going, "You want to make sure my son doesn't end up like his father? Or is it you mean to turn him away from me? Like Kenobi did with my _wife_?"

"What- No! What are you even talking about?" Leia said.

" _I will not have it!_ " Vader roared.

The three youths in the room were all startled from his outburst.

"I will not have my family torn apart," he said in a low voice. "You can either accept and join my family as the Imperial princess, or continue to be a half-trained Jedi. And if that's the path you choose, you will be treated as a Jedi. As a traitor and a criminal to my Empire."

"Father . . ." Luke said softly behind him. "You can't . . ."

Vader ignored him. His full attention was on Leia. Her face had gone white, but now it was turning red.

"So you would kill your own daughter," she said darkly.

"No," Vader said far too quickly.

"Oh? Isn't that what happens to the Jedi who fall into Imperial hands?"

He smiled. A dark smile. She shivered and frowned.

"No," he said slowly. "Not _all_ of them."

"Wait . . ." she said in a hushed voice. " _What_?"

He finally looked away at her to Galen. He straightened up as he realized the attention was on him.

"My apprentice," Vader said. "Have a room prepared for Leia here in the Garden Palace. She won't be returning to the Imperial Palace."

Galen nodded and opened his mouth, but Leia spoke up before he could speak.

" _What_?" she shouted.

"You," Vader said pointing a finger at her, "do not get to live in my home any longer. You do not get to see my son unless it's under _my_ personal supervision."

"You can't-"

"I can and I will!" he roared. "You want to be apart of this Empire? This family? _Prove it_."

He looked over his shoulder. Luke was wide eyed. His eyes darted amongst the others in the room.

"Luke, _come_ ," Vader said.

Luke hesitated for a moment, but then he nodded. He walked towards the door, but paused as he came up beside Leia. He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. Vader let out growl, Luke looked back, and let his arm slide off. Then he finally went out the door. Vader glared at his daughter at he gauged her reaction and emotions.

She was mainly angry and frustrated. Though there was a small bit of fear mixed in. Vader walked past her and Galen. Something more would need to be done with Leia. Though he said she had a choice, she really didn't. There was only one path for her. She would accept Vader and his empire. She would come to stand beside him and Luke. He hoped she would pick that path on her own accord, but if she didn't . . . She would be made to.


End file.
